La ville lumière
by BurningCrystalEyes
Summary: Magnus and ALec's trip!  obviously romantic!  spoilers for all the books! ; rating just changed now RATED M  :  Malec
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bonjour, once again! ;) So this is my second fic... and it's about Magnus and Alec's trip after CoG... I know they are a lot of those out there in the world of Fanfiction, but I felt like writing one of my own... And I think it's good... It takes place in Paris...There might be a lot of French blabla in it, but I'll always translate for you (or Magnus will anyway cause he's magnificent like that! And in my mind he's fluent in French! (Just like me! So shouldn't be too many mistakes for that part, thought I'm sorry for any errors (French or English) that might slip in the text. (I've said it before in my other fic but English is not my first language so sorry again, I always try my best!) Btw it will be **_**multi-chaptered**_** (if that's a word...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing...Cassadra Clare does... and I'm not making any profits whatsoever on this fic...* crosses arms and pouts* (if I did I'd have a bigger closet...or a dog... or a cat... or both... or an ice cream truck of my own...) BUT! Now is not the time to weep about my lack of ownership and money! Also I don't know if I should say that (cause it's obvious) but I'm going to say it any way... I don't own the amazing hotel where Magnus takes Alec... (I know... what a shocker! ;) I also don't own the Eiffel Tower... or Paris... or anything else really...Yes...Yes...sadly it is the truth! :) **

**Warnings: Rated T for now...for some guy on guy action. Also there might be some spoilers for CoB, CoA, CoG and CoFA... I might switch it to M later (if I get the courage... and many reviews that think I should change it... so tell me what you think! (Btw I love reviews) But fear not! I will tell you if I change the rating ;) I know! How kind of me! Haha! (sorry I tend to talk a lot of crazy when I'm tired/nervous/exhausted/ on a dead line to finish a science project)... But never mind me (and my freakishly long Authors Note)! Onto the story I hope with all my heart that you will enjoy reading it as much (or even more) as I enjoyed writing it! **

_**IMPORTANT**_**: I just wanted to thank all those who reviewed my first story "A dream within a dream" or added it as one of their 'favorites'... I read most your stories and they are all amazing. I'm so glad I joined fanfiction cause now I get to read amazing stories and be read by authors of amazing stories! ;) thanks again so much! It makes me so happy and you reviews gave me the courage to write this story! Enjoy!**

La ville lumière

Chapter 1: I love sparkly things

Magnus sat against the side of Alec's bed as he ran through his room like a tornado, leaving behind emptiness instead of disorder. He watched carefully as the Nephilim grabbed every article of clothing he owned, and every little object that scattered his room; placing it in his opened luggage or putting it away in his empty closet. Magnus was taking his time admiring the fine lines of his Shadowhunter's delicious body; everything from the blue of his eyes, to the fine curve of his lower back. He smiled smugly thinking of the kiss they'd shared in the accords hall not so long ago, and the others they'd shared after. Kissing; that was as far as they'd went, but Magnus was content: Alec was his, and the world knew it. It made his smug smile turn deviant as he pushed himself gracefully off the bed and walked towards the bend form of his boyfriend. Bending down as well he encircled him with his long tanned arms and sighed.

"You know" Alec said straightening up and shooting a half-exasperated, half-amused glance at the high warlock "you could help me."

"What do you think I'm doing now?" Magnus asked winking at the Shadowhunter as the boy turned and placed both his hands around the warlock's neck.

"I wouldn't call it helping..." he said frowning slightly.

"Well then, what would you call it darling?" he said huskily with lust filled eyes.

"Distracting..." gulped Alec

"Yes. I. Am." He replied closing the distance between them pushing his lips to the other boy's with much fervor and passion. Magnus sighed; Alec's lips were soft and sweet. He grabbed the back of the Shadowhunter's jacket and used it as leverage to pull him on top of the bed in one swift movement; maybe a little too swiftly, because the second Alec's back brushed the comforter he pushed away from Magnus with a shocked expression.

"What? You want to be on top?" the High Warlock asked smirking; Alec blushed a fiery red but before he could respond the door flew open revealing a tall woman with long brown hair pulled in a tight bun.

"Alexander!" the woman burst taking an involuntary step back and turning slightly away from the door small red coloring her cheeks at the sight of Magnus hovering predatorily over the blue eyed Shadowhunter.

"M...Mom!" Alec stuttered, looking up at Magnus in complete embarrassment. Magnus detangled himself from the other boy and stood up annoyed. _Don't people knock?_ He thought to himself.

"Magnus... I would like to speak to Alexander privately if you don't mind." Maryse said her voice firm and her eyes cold, but Magnus could still see the faint flush of her cheeks.

"Alright, see you later darling." He said grasping Alec's hand and brushing his tanned fingers against the boys pale knuckles. He wanted to kiss him but he understood that even thought Maryse knew that Alec was gay; the blue eyed boy might not be completely thrilled to have Magnus French kissing him in front of his mother. So he left the room and closed the big wooden door behind him. The hallway was lit with a thousand blue stones, Magnus approached one and began contemplating it, he was about to touch it when he heard rushed footsteps down the hall. He turned and saw a brown headed girl with matching eyes; dressed in a short skirt and high combat boots.

"Magnus!" she stage shouted at him.

"What it is?" he asked Alec's younger sister Isabelle; when she'd reached him.

"Is my mom in there with Alec?" she asked.

"Yes she is. She wanted to talk to him alone." He replied.

"Good. Come on!" she said grabbing him and pulling him to the door right beside Alec's. The room was small and tidy, in an obsessive kind of way. The walls were bare and the comforter was a shinny white; Magnus felt like he might faint form the obvious lack of colour.

"Isabelle where are we?" he asked felling abnormally out of place in his bright pink pants and rainbow sequin shirt.

"Jace's room." She replied unfazed, as she stepped towards the right wall, she drew a small rune on the side of it and pressed her hear against the bright beige colour.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked.

"Shush! Come here!" she said pulling him to his knees and forcing the side his face to the wall. Magnus listened and gasped quietly; he could hear Alec and Maryse's voices through the wall. He smiled and chuckled. "Aren't I amazing?" Isabelle asked smiling from ear to ear. Magnus nodded and tried to focus on the conversation.

'_... and well Isabelle is not a little girl anymore.' _Alec was saying.

'_Well no she isn't.' _Maryse replied dryly. Silence followed for a few seconds before Magnus heard a small sigh.

'_Mom. What do you want? I have a trip to pack for.' _Alec said mumbling_._

'_I wanted to talk to you about Magnus.' _She replied, Magnus thought she sounded cold and distant.

'_What about him?' _Alec asked loudly, on the defensive now.

'_Alec, do not raise your voice at me! I just wanted to make sure that you knew...that you were prepared...for what...for where...I mean. I just wanted to make sure you were well informed.' _Maryse finished brusquely. Magnus was amazed he never thought he'd see the day where Maryse Lightwood would sound so unsure of herself.

'_I...I'm not...I'm not sure what you mean.' _Alec replied stuttering, Magnus fought back a laugh he could almost imagine the red of the boy's cheeks and the way his blue eyes would be cast down looking anywhere but at his mother.

'_Alec. Don't play dumb you know exactly what I mean!' _Maryse replied exasperated. Alec was quiet for some time.

'_You...You're not going to give me the Sex speech are you?' _Alec whispered so softly that Magnus and Isabelle had to push themselves even closer to the wall to hear him. Maryse was quiet for half a second.

'_No! Good Angel! No!' _she sounded completely taken aback that Alec would come to that conclusion_, 'I just wanted to speak to you about Magnus's reputation...' _she stopped and seemed to hesitate before adding:_ 'but now that you mention it I feel I should inform you that the clave is a firm believer in the concept of abstinence' _she said firmly and with that powerful voice she used when commanding her fellow Shadowhunters. She then hesitated again before adding_: '...especially when the... the... partners... are well... like... like you and... and Magnus...' _She finished breathless_. _

'_Is that what's it's all about? Me being gay?' _he finished just as breathless, the hurt clear in his voice. Magnus wanted to run through the wall and hold him close, no one should be in such pain_. _

'_No. It's about Magnus.' _Maryse replied coldly thought she still sounded unsure_._

'_So you don't have a problem with me being gay... you have a problem with me being gay with Magnus?' _he asked angrily_._

'_Yes. Um I mean no. No I just wanted to talk to you about..._'she started before Alec interrupted her mid-sentence.

'_Look mom. I don't want to hear it. I love Magnus. I made that clear. Now leave us alone.' _At these words Magnus felt his heart warm. Alec loved him, of course he already knew that but he would never get tired of hearing it over and over again. He also felt shock; Alec did _not_ raise his voice at his mother_. He must be truly upset, _Magnus thought_ as he should be._

'_Alexander Lightwood I will not be spoken to like that!' _she shouted at him angrily_._

'_Fine! But what about me?' _Alec shouted_._

'_What about you?' _she replied just as angrily_._

'_If I'm not allowed to yell or if I'm not allowed to say what I think and to defend my thoughts; then what about me? What am I good for? I love Magnus, and whatever it is you have to say about his reputation... well I don't want to hear it! Mom, I'm your son, I'm a Shadownhunter, I'm a good fighter, I'm smart, but I'm also gay. And you know what? It doesn't matter. It never has. All my life I worked so hard to hide it; from you, from dad, from Jace, from Izzy, from Max, from the world and from myself. Well now I'm tired of hiding from myself, I'm tired of doing what the rest of the world thinks I should be doing. It's hard. I'm not going to lie to you. It's still hard for me to hold Magnus's hand in public, or to even admit to myself that I love him. But I'm working on it. And all of this it's not because I'm ashamed of him, or because of his reputation as you call it... no it's because all my life others have told me that I should be ashamed of myself, for being who I am. And I'm tired. I'm frustrated. I'm angry. And I don't want to pretend anymore. I want to be able to walk in a restaurant and kiss my boyfriend at the table, I want to walk down the streets and show the world that Alec lightwood's boyfriend is the great High Warlock Magnus Bane. That's what's going on with me!' _Alec finished breathing hard. Maryse was silent for quite some time before she said:

'_Alec. I... I...' _she stopped took a deep breath and finished:_ 'have a safe trip.' _And Magnus heard the door open and close. He exchange a look with Isabelle who had small tears forming at the corners of her bright brown eyes, he was about to get up when he heard a knock on the door, but not Jace's door.

'_Who is it?' _Alec asked his voice thick with emotion and hurt.

'_Jace. Can I come in?' _the golden boy's voice came through Alec's door.

'_Go away.' _Alec replied, his voice sounded muffled. Magnus heard the door open and close again. _'I said go away.' _Alec repeated.

'_And I said can I come in... what's your point?' _Jace asked arrogant, and Magnus heard the bedsprings in the other room protest as Jace sat beside Alec.

'_What do you want Jace?' _Alec asked his voice still muffled probably coming out of one of his fluffy pillows.

'_I wanted to talk to you about Magnus...' _he started but Alec interrupted him.

'_Not you too! Look I don't want to start again ok I just yelled at mom and...' _but Jace interrupted him saying:

'_No! I know! I heard that...I mean Clary heard that and she was down in the kitchen...but anyway... all my congratulations for finally having the guts to stand up in front of her... but I didn't come here to yell at you for being gay.'_

'_You didn't?'_

'_No. I couldn't care less about you being gay. In fact it's kind of a good thing that you are... means less competition for the ladies... not that you would've had any chance with Clary, seeing as I am such an amazing guy... '_

'_Yeah. Yeah. Jace you are very amazing.' _Alec said chuckling slightly_. 'But if you are not here to yell at me then why are you here for?'_

'_Because my dearest brother and parabatai I came to give you this' _and at that there was the ruffling sound of something being pulled out of a plastic bag. Magnus wished there was a rune that could allow him to see through the wall, he was about to ask Isabelle if such a thing existed but Alec spoke again rending any see-through rune pointless.

'_What is it?' _Alec asked shocked.

'_Lube.' _Jace replied with a big laugh probably due to Alec's expression, another ruffling sound came and Jace added:_ 'and condoms! Don't want you to be un-prepared!'_He finished laughing.

'_You...You...I ... I don't...Ok! I'm done get out of here!' _Alec yelled and Jace's laugh only grew louder. Magnus laughed and looked over at Isabelle who was also snickering quietly.

'_Make me!' _Jace shouted through fits of laughter. And there was a loud thump from the other side of the wall._ 'Hey! Watch it I have to go on a date with Clary later!' _Jace complained, but he was still chuckling loudly.

'_Enough Jace! I have to pack!' _Alec shouted desperately.

'_Ok. Ok. But don't forget to pack these!' _Jace shouted as two small thuds echoed through the wall, and once again Magnus heard the door open and close. Magnus stood up and Isabelle behind him after she drew another rune on the wall to erase the first one. They quietly walked outside Jace's room and in the hallway.

"Well that was entertaining..." Magnus said with a smile looking down at Isabelle.

"I know! Alec's on fire today! Stood up to mom, threw Jace on the floor!" she said laughing.

"Yes he did. So what about you how did you know how to do that?" he asked.

"Oh! Please Magnus! You underestimate me! How do you think I learned about Alec's little secret?"

"How? It's not like he talks to his pillow is it?"

"No...But he does talk in his sleep!" she said a smug smile appearing on her full lips.

"What?" Magnus asked; he couldn't believe it.

"Yes he does. But only when he's run down... exhaustion makes him babble all of his most inner thoughts!" she laughed.

"Oh! My dearest Isabelle you have just made my life a little more amazing!" he gushed smiling devilishly, while Isabelle rippled another laugh. At that time Alec opened his bedroom door carrying with him a reasonably sized luggage and a small backpack.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked staring at Magnus and his sister. The question only made the two of them laugh even harder. After a few more minutes of this the both of them finally calmed down and Isabelle walked up to her brother giving him a tight hug.

"Good job standing up to mom Alec." She said.

"You heard that?" he asked embarrassed, looking down at hi shoes.

"Yes I did. And if it counts for anything I'm so proud of you!" she smiled giving him a small kiss on the cheek "Have fun Alec. Bring me back the Eiffel tower!" she said giggling before turning to Magnus and winking knowingly at him. "You have lots of fun too Magnus!" she finished before walking away laughing quietly to herself.

"Um...ok...What's with her?" Alec asked staring at his sister.

"Ah! You know girls...they get weird during '_that time of the month_'..." he said smiling, and grabbing Alec by the collar pulling him flush to his body. "Now... where were we before being so rudely interrupted?" he asked staring at Alec with lust filled green orbs.

"I...I think we were going on vacation?" Alec replied stuttering.

"Um... I like the sound of that" Magnus purred, trailing his hands down Alec's sides. Alec shivered lightly and looked up at Magnus.

"The sound of what? 'vacation'?"

"No. The sound of 'we'" he replied with a smile, he bent his lips down to Alec's and brushed them against the Shadowhunter's; only a small brush, not enough to be considered a kiss but enough to get the other boy's pulse racing.

"Um...I...Ok...Um..." Alec said incoherently. Magnus smiled at that suppressing laughter and pulled the Nephilim after him towards the elevator, then to the front doors and then out in the front yard. The High Warlock dropped the Shadowhunter's hands and conjured up a portal, they both stepped in it, and none of them looking back as the New York institute faded in the back, replaced by the elegant scenery of Paris. Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's back pack while the Shadowhunter pushed his luggage. They walked for a little more than ten minutes before reaching a tall imposing and yet mesmerizing building.

"Bienvenue au Plaza Athénée!" Magnus said to Alec, who just stood there his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"I have no idea what you just said but oh Angel Magnus, what in the heavens is this?" Alec asked gesturing to the building his eyes still wide in awe.

"You don't like it?" Magnus asked smiling widely.

"No! No! I do! But I can't afford this." he said shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Magnus asked curious.

"The door is made out of real gold." Alec stated rolling his eyes at the Warlock who snorted.

"Well that's no excuse, besides I'm a V.I.P. client... I've been around for quite some time as you imagine...so they know me here" he said with a wink walking to the bellboy.

"Bonsoir Monsieur, bienvenue au Plaza Athénée puis-je m'occuper de vos valises?" (**A/N: Translation:** **"Goodnight Sir, welcome to the Plaza Athénée, would you like some help with your luggage?"**)the boy with reddish hair asked in French.

"What?" Alec asked confused; but Magnus raised his hands and said:

"Don't worry; let me take care of it. Oui, s'il-vous-plaît." (**A/N: Translation:** **"Yes please"**)Magnus replied in perfect French

"Suivez-moi je vais vous conduire à la réception." (**A/N: Translation:** **"Please follow me to the reception desk"**)The bellboy replied grabbing Alec's luggage and opening the doors for them. They walked in the gigantic lobby and Alec felt like he was losing money just by staring at the reception desk. The inside was just as classy and elegant as the outside.

"Bonsoir Messieurs bienvenue au Plaza Athénée votre nom de réservation?" (**A/N: Translation:** **Goodnight Sirs, and welcome to the Plaza Athénée your name for the reservation?"**) the young woman behind the elegant counter asked.

"Magnus Bane." The warlock replied. The woman looked up at Magnus when he said his name and her tinny brown eyes widen ridiculously. She nodded to herself and a big smile appeared on her pale lips.

"Ah! Yes Mister Bane! Welcome. David will take you to your Suite." She said in English her voice layered with her Parisian accent. Before turning to the side and shouting: "David! Come here and help Mister Bane with his luggage." when she finished a young man with blond hair, a well defined sculpted body and amazing brown eyes appeared.

"Bonsoir mon nom est David et je serais votre guide ce soir." (**A/N: Translation:** **"Goodnight, my name is David I will be your guide this evening"**)He said in rapid French. Magnus looked over at Alec who was staring at the newcomer with a little too much admiration.

"Merci bien, parlez-vous l'anglais? Mon petit ami ne parle pas le français" (**A/N: Translation: Great thanks, do you speak English my boyfriend doesn't speak French"**)he said grasping Alec's waist and holding it tight to his side, while Alec blushed a deep red.

"Of course, but you will have to excuse my accent." David replied looking from Alec to Magnus with a small smile. He grasped the luggage from the other bellboy and walked towards the elevators, Magnus and Alec tailing after him. They stepped onto their floors and the bellboy stopped in front of a door, pulling it open with a card he announced: "Your Royale suite Mister Bane." He bowed slightly and both Alec and Magnus walked in. The warlock stared at Alec who looked around himself in pure amazement. David walked in after them, when the door closed he started talking again: "Your room his equipped with all that the finest luxury and technology has to offer: two Turkish baths, one Jacuzzi, a 3D full HD system, plasma television in each rooms, access to high speed internet, they are four rooms, two of which are master bedrooms with private dressing rooms, and many more. Now, would you have any questions or comments please do not hesitate to communicate with the front desk." David finished with a small respectful bow. Magnus pulled out a couple of bills and handed them to him; he nodded his thanks and walked out the door closing it lightly behind him.

"So? What do you think?" Magnus asked Alec who was staring at the couch as if it might disappear in smoke.

"This is completely unbelievable." He gasped.

"Oh! Darling, you've seen nothing yet..." Magnus said smiling devilishly, grabbing the back of Alec's shirt and twisting the Shadowhunter in his arms so their lips were only inches apart.

"What more is there to see?" Alec asked breathless.

"Oh! So much more! And one of my personal favorites is about to start in a few minutes." Magnus said dragging Alec to the master bedroom. Alec gasped when he saw the beautiful bed, with at least thirty fluffy cushions spread over it, the golden bedding, and the wide bed frame. But the expression lasted only a few seconds before it was replaced with one of unease and terror.

"Um... Magnus I don't know if..." but Magnus interrupted him with a soft kiss on the lips.

"No. Not the bedroom just yet my love." He said walking to the big set of French doors that led to an outdoor balcony with a fantastic view of the Avenue Montaigne, but also when you walked to the far corner of it, an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. Alec's blue eyes widened and he went still staring at the magnificent piece of architecture that stood before him.

"Magnus. It's beautiful" Alec whispered in awe. Magnus waited for Alec to look back at him before he said:

"So. David was hot?" he asked with a small smirk; Alec blushed a deep red.

"I have a thing for accents" he mumbled.

"Oh! Do you? Now that's interesting." Magnus said laughing softly and pulling on a lock of Alec's black hair.

"You have an accent too you know." Alec pointed out.

"I know. It's not French thought." Magnus replied with a small smile.

"It's better." Alec said sweetly, closing the distance between them and kissing Magnus. The kiss was soft and sweet, Magnus ran his hands on Alec's back twirling in random lazy circles. Magnus jumped a little when Alec moaned and slid his hands beneath his shirt on the small of his back.

"You know..." Magnus said pulling back after a few minutes of sweet kissing.

"Yes?" Alec asked, his hands brushing the warlock's back absently.

"I never told you of how proud I was of you for standing up to your mother like that."

"You don't have too." Alec said mumbling embarrassed.

"Yes I do. It took a lot of courage to do what you did. And you defended me and the love we have for each other but more importantly you stood up for yourself. And I am proud of you." Magnus said with a small smile. "And now for my big surprise..." Magnus said his smile widening; he turned Alec away from him so he could face the Eiffel tower again. Except it wasn't just the Eiffel tower, the structure was now twinkling in a thousand lights. Magnus smiled fondly at Alec's expression, he was looking so amazed so happy and so content, and it reminded Magnus of the first time he'd seen the Eiffel tower at night, every hour or so the tower would be illuminated with thousands of little sparkly lights and it looked so beautiful, so magical. But this time what really took Magnus's breath away was the reflection of said tower in the beautiful blue eyes of his Shadowhunter. Alec looked away from the tower and up in to Magnus's eyes.

"It sparkles!" he said excited.

"I know! It sparkles just like me!" Magnus replied with the same excited tone. Alec was quiet for a moment looking straight at Magnus with a look the Warlock had only seen once before from the Shadowhunter; it was the night before the battle in Idris, before Alec kissed him in front of a thousand Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike.

"I love things that sparkle." Alec replied, grasping the hem of Magnus's shirt and pulling him down for a passionate kiss, under the sparkly lights of the Eiffel tower.

**A/N: Hello... that was long... ;) But I hope it was good! I wanted to show the relationship between Alec and Maryse (how she **_**lives**_** with him being gay instead of completely embracing the fact that Alec is happy and in love (as I think she should)) I also wanted to show Jace and Alec's relationship as brothers plus a little Izzy and Alec ;)And lastly I wanted to show Alec standing up for himself! (GO ALEC!) So... this is just the first chapter and the next will start with their first day in Paris! (yeah!) **

_**IMPORTANT**_**: **

**1-The other thing I'd like to know is if I upgrade the rating to an M? It probably wouldn't be for some chapters, but if you'd like a lemon let me know I can try ("try" being the magical word here!) to provide a romantic yet sexy scene of Magnus and Alec's first night as lovers in Paris! Anyway tell me what you think! DO I keep it T or go for M in later chapters? (The rating would stay T until the lemmon canme (If it never comes, well the story will stay T FOREVER! DAM DAM DAMMMM!)**

**2-I also hope that the translations weren't too confusing... in the next chapters Magnus will do most of the translating, but please tell me if they help!**

**3-Thank you for reading, you will never know how much this means to a little crazy girl like me, who doesn't show anything she writes and now in less than a week has published more words then she ever thought herself capable of! ;)**

**4-If you have the time and feel like it I would truly enjoy reviews! And if you don't have the time well just the fact that you read all of this (and men it was like ten freaking pages long on Word!) then you are amazing too! **

**5- And you ALL sparkle! Just like Magnus! (and the Eiffel Tower!)**

**Merci beaucoup! ;) **

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! How has your day been going so far? Mine was AMAZING (thanks to all of you)! Thank you for ALL of your reviews on the first chapter! Those who placed my story on their favorites or those who follow it closely! THANK YOU! Merci! Gracias! All of you thank you! (I don't know if authors generally answer back to comments when people review their fic (do they? I don't want to be random)... cause I'm still new here but I just wanted to thank you all anyways... so this chapter is dedicated to my first 13 reviewers...(Selene86, TheReader, GummyBearAkio, Unknown, Ilsena, merlotte456, Alicelightwoodbane, lizziemarie0529, malec4ever, StuckInMyDreams, DisturbingEmily, mudkipluvr4ever and ..Tan! Thank you for reviewing but mostly for taking the time to read!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... especially not the gorgeous pair of boots I saw the other day *cries softly* but other than that I don't own the characters from the Mortal Instruments, Alec and Magnus (and any others) are all to Cassandra Clare! (Lucky woman if you ask me!) Also I don't own Any of Victor Hugo's works or the translation (I was just too lazy to do it myself... (It's past midnight... so sorry I was feeling low on my French... I took it from http:/ www. reelyredd. com/ hugo. html (just erase the spaces! And they said it was translated by: Valerie Smith (so she owns her translation) so those people own what is theirs and I don't own what's not mine... (Yeah... I'm tired... sorry)**

**Warning: Rated T (BUT will officially be changed to M! Thanks to those who reviewed! Yeah! (In maybe a few more chapters...) ALTHOUGH! The content in future chapters will get steamier and steamier and steamier until we get a good steamy (yet romantic) lemon! ;) So please be patient and enjoy the long teasing! ;) And like Maryse said in the previous chapter: "**_**the clave is a firm believer in the concept of abstinence**_**" ... so obviously we won't listen to her! But not until a few more chapters! ;) And guy on guy action! (be warned! Steamy make-out scene towards the end! )**

La ville lumière

Chapter 2: Poetry, Sports car, secret restaurants, croissants and sparkly lips

Magnus sat on the little couch facing one of the big windows; it was slightly open and the soft cool Parisian morning breeze blew against his uncovered chest. The pages of the book he was reading moved lightly with each rise of the wind, and Magnus listened softly to the sound of the waking city. Alec was still sleeping soundly in their room. Magnus smiled as he remembered the night before, Alec's expression as he saw the Eiffel Tower and their kiss. They'd gone to bed after that, but had stayed awake for a long time just talking; later Alec had moved closer to Magnus and rested his head by the crook of his neck. Magnus had fallen asleep to the sweet smell of his Shadowhunter's hair and the soft feeling of his breath against his chest. When he'd woken up a few hours later, they were still in the same position except that Alec had unconsciously placed his arm around Magnus's chest. In that moment, Magnus would've never imagined the flow of emotions that washed through him; the love, the passion, the lust, the admiration, but also the fear, fear of losing something that was so beautiful and so fragile. Fear of losing the one person he'd ever truly loved. And lastly fear of being so in love it could hurt. Magnus knew love; he had known it in all its forms: passionate, driven, friendly, obscure, painful, mysterious and now with Alec: absolute. He knew that whatever he'd felt before for his previous lovers or previous affairs; was nothing in comparison to what he felt now. He knew that Alec was it for him. That beyond all that was Alec; laid a world of pain, suffering, misery and emptiness. A world of sorrow, a world where he would lay alone and terrified, he would be in pain and have for only source of warmth and light the memory of Alec. All the memories they would share, all of these would be his only source of comfort through the storm; a storm that would come, an obscure future that was inevitable; like a strong rain after the drought. Magnus sighed softly as he read the last words on the page:

"__Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,  
>Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.<br>J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.  
>Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.<em>_

_Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,_  
><em>Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,<em>  
><em>Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,<em>  
><em>Triste et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.<em>

_Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,_  
><em>Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Honfleur,<em>  
><em>Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe<em>  
><em>Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur<em>." 

_And so it ends_. He thought sadly.

"Magnus?" Alec asked quietly from the bedroom door. Magnus turned at the sound of his name and did a double take. Alec stood in the doorway in only a pair of black boxers.

"Um. Yes?" he asked feeling all the coherent thoughts leave his brain as his eyes trailed the fine lines of the other boy's body. Alec blushed and looked down at himself.

"What? It's hot in here!" he complained blushing deeply. "Have you seen my luggage?" he asked quickly.

"Um. Yes, I believe I placed it in one of the closets." Magnus said his eyes lingering on the expose skin while his mind proceeded on decrypting the non-exposed part.

"Thanks." He said walking hurriedly back in the bedroom. Magnus hold back a laugh at Alec's shyness. Seconds later Alec walked back in with a pair of grey sweat pants on and a black short sleeves shirt in hands. He sat beside Magnus leaving the shirt on his lap and turned to face the Warlock who was shamelessly ogling over the other boy's mesmerizing body.

"So. Um. What...What are you reading?" Alec asked probably to divert Magnus's attention away from his bare chest.

"Victor Hugo."

"The French Poet?" Alec asked curious now, bending forward to look at the book.

"Yes, the French Poet, who also wrote _Les Misérables_ and _Notre-Dame de Paris_, you know classics." Magnus said.

"It's in French!" Alec complained.

"Well yes... I thought we'd established that Victor Hugo was a _French _poet." Magnus said smiling. Alec laughed.

"I know, I just mean I can't read it... because it's in French... I mean what the hell is De-m-ay-ne supposed to mean?"

"It's _Demain_ dear and it means Tomorrow, here why don't you let me translate it for you!" he said smiling broadly.

"Um. Sure." Alec said smiling at Magnus's enthusiasm.

"_Tomorrow at Daybreak_ __

__Tomorrow at daybreak, when the fields are pale  
>I will leave. You see, I know that you wait for me.<br>I will cross the forest; I will cross the hills  
>I cannot live far from you any longer.<em>_

_I will walk, my eyes seeing only mind's visions_  
><em>Seeing nothing else, hearing not a sound<em>  
><em>Alone, unknown, back bowed, hands crossed<em>  
><em>Sad, and the day for me will be like the night<em>

_Looking not at the golden night that falls_  
><em>Nor the sails from far descending on Honfleur<em>  
><em>And when I arrive, I will place upon your grave<em>  
><em>A wreath of green holly and heather in bloom."<em>

**(A/N: Not my translation (or my poem) check the author's note at the top of the page for the reference)**

Silent followed the last of Magnus's words; they hung in the air like floating flower petals in the spring.

"Well... it's um. Good." Alec replied unsure.

"You don't like it?" Magnus asked turning to face Alec; he was shocked '_Demain dès l'aube_' was one of his personal favorites.

"No. No. I do. It's just... don't you think it's a bit sad?" Alec asked staring in Magnus's eyes. Blue eyes piercing the green ones; Magnus had never in his life imagine eyes could have so much depth.

"That is kind of the point darling." Magnus replied with a small chuckle. "Of course if you prefer I could always read you some fluffy love filled poem with a happy ending. But I happen to like this one. You see it speaks of the eternity of love. How one loves forever even beyond death. It speaks of the emptiness that you feel when the one you love is gone. It speaks of truth." Magnus finished breathless.

"Well, yes; but doesn't change the fact that it's sad."

"Who said love was never sad?" replied softly mostly to himself.

"Are you sad now?" Alec asked concerned.

"What? No! I'm happy! Alec you have no idea how amazing you make me feel... I guess it's just being here in Paris surrounded by all this history... makes me kind of poetic..." he said smiling slightly and kissing Alec's lips lightly.

"So... did you know him?" Alec asked curious, pointing at the book.

"Who? Victor?" Magnus asked a smile in his voice. Alec was always trying to guess Magnus's real age. Thought the warlock had never given any specific on the subject, which seemed to only add to Alec's desire to know.

"So you did know him?" Alec asked his eyes widening the tinniest bit.

"Depends on what you mean by knowing I guess..." Magnus trailed off with a knowing smile. "So what do you want to do today? Anything specific... or do I have free range?" he asked his voice dropping several octaves and batting his eye lashes, Alec's cheeks turned red and he mumbled something incoherent. "What's that darling?" Magnus asked knowing exactly what the Shadowhunter had said but still wanting to hear him say it.

"You can have free range." Alec replied his cheeks now the color of strawberries.

"Al right then get dressed!" Magnus said slapping his hands together; and a pink sparkly shirt appeared on his chest.

"Why?" Alec whined. It was extremely hot, even if it was only early morning.

"You'll need a shirt." Magnus replied rolling his eyes and chuckling slightly at Alec's annoyance.

"I will?" Alec said his eyes widening and his voice exasperated, it was truly really hot outside.

"Yes, Alexander...Even thought I enjoy watching you shirtless I do not plan on stealing your virtue right this minute... thought if you stay shirtless any longer I will hold your '_shirtlessness_' responsible for all of my actions. So put it on! We're going." Magnus said laughing at Alec's panicked expression.

"Where?" he asked, pulling his shirt on.

"Some place where you can't wear sweat pants, go pull on a pair of dark jeans." Magnus said staring at his boyfriend's lower back as he walked towards the bedroom.

"Yes mom." Alec replied chuckling lightly.

"Oh. Honey I didn't know you were into role playing?" Magnus said snickering.

"Gross. Magnus... not my mother..." Alec said passing his head trough the doorway and making a gagging sound.

"Guess not. Still doesn't answer my question now does it?" Magnus replied unfazed.

"What was that?" Alec asked his voice coming from farther inside the room.

"Are you in to role playing?" Magnus shouted a little louder.

"Um. I. Um... you know..." Alec said looking uncomfortable in dark jeans and his dark shirt.

"Don't sweat it Hun. Come on let's go! Paris nous attends! Paris is waiting for us!" Magnus said grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him towards the door, to the elevator and out in the main lobby. "First stop..."

"Bonjour Messieurs" (**A/N: Translation: Good morning Sirs**) a voice said close to Magnus's right he turned and saw David standing there with another bellboy. "Passez une belle journée!" (**A/N: Translation: have a good day**)he said in his French accent with a wink towards Alec. Magnus fought the urge to slap the bellboy and his Devil of an accent; and pulled the dark haired Nephilim after him out the hotel and into the street.

"What did he say?" Alec asked Magnus.

"He said: 'Yo! Morons! Get lost!'" Magnus replied with a grin as he pulled Alec towards a small alleyway.

"Right... the bellboy told you to get lost?" Alec asked not believing a word.

"I'm telling you! Some people are so rude!" he replied shaking his head from side to side.

"Yes. Especially bellboys who get paid to be polite..." Alec said smiling softly.

"You know what they say: 'Bellboys and pigs are only appreciated after their death'..." he said nodding seriously to himself.

"I thought it was 'Poet's and pigs are only appreciated after their death'?"

"No! That's ridiculous... where did you hear that?" Magnus asked shaking his head in mock disbelief. "Anyway here we are." Magnus said pointing to the center of the alley where a red sport car stood; it looked fast.

"Wow." Alec said shaking his head as if to clear it. He walked to the side and pressed his hands on the hood, as if to make sure it was real.

"Up in!" Magnus said sitting behind the wheel. Alec sat in the passenger seat beside him and the car speed to life through the busy streets of Paris. After a few minutes of driving they arrived near the Eiffel tower, Magnus watched with amusement as Alec's eyes widened. "Is in it grand?" the warlock asked with a smile.

"Grand... is an understatement..." Alec said completely lost in the beauty of the scenery. Suddenly the car stopped and Magnus walked out, and opened Alec's door.

"Nice to know they're still some gentlemen out there." A voice thick with a French accent said from behind Magnus. He turned and a big smile crossed his features.

"Bernard!" Magnus replied walking to the other side of the car and giving the old man a quick hug. The man was small and chubby, with long purple hair that covered his ears and went down his chin.

"Hello Magnus. How are you?" the old man asked fondly.

"Oh. I'm good. How's your business?" Magnus replied.

"Busy." He said pointing to the empty shop behind him. Magnus watched Alec stare at the empty alley and he saw the confusion in the blue eyes he smiled fondly and said:

"It's glamoured. Bernard is the high warlock of Paris... has been for quite some time now...four... maybe five hundred years?"

"Give or take a century..." Bernard nodded, he raised his little chubby hands and blue spark flared form their finger tips, and then Alec saw it, in the small alley where Magnus had parked the car Alec could see over fifty cars different from colors and shapes. "Now come on, you've got a reservation here in ten minutes." And he walked towards the other side of the field, towards the Eiffel Tower. When he reached it Alec could see the amount of tourists already waiting impatiently in line to have access to the top of the structure. They passed in front of all of them, walking to one of the four pillars that held the structure and Bernard approached it knocking on the side his hands a fiery blue. Magnus heard Alec gasp when a small door appeared in the pillar. They walked in what looked like a small elevator and seconds later they were shooting upwards. Magnus felt his inside tickle when the elevator stopped. The doors opened and Magnus watched with satisfaction as Alec's eyes widen in awe at the view. It was a small glamoured restaurant, situated at the highest part of the Tower, where no mundane could see anything or have access. The tables were situated outside but magic barriers prevented the rain, the cold or the birds from entering the premises.

"Come on now, walk with me." Bernard said gesturing towards the different tables, where many Downworlders were eating croissants and drinking coffee. Bernard finally stopped when they reached a far table away from the other's view. Magnus sat Alec in front of him and Bernard whistled a young girl with bright green hair and fairy eyes. "Caroline. This is my good friend the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, and his Shadowhunter. What he wants, you give to him?" he said and added in a lower tone: "Anything at all... understood?" she nodded and Bernard bowed slightly before living towards the kitchens.

"Good morning, my name is Caroline I will be taking care of you today, here are your menus, I'll be back shortly with coffee and orange juice." She said respectfully before leaving.

"So? What do you think?" Magnus asked.

"Wow." Alec replied.

"I know... I have that effect on people sometimes..." Magnus laughed quietly, as Caroline came back with two glasses of orange juice and two cups of coffee.

"Yeah. You do." Alec replied blushing slightly as soon as Caroline was out of ear shot. Magnus smiled and looked down at his menu.

"What are you taking?" he asked Alec.

"What's good?"

"Croissants are Bernard's speciality." Magnus replied and Alec nodded to himself.

"Have you decided?" Magnus turned and saw Caroline with a pad of paper in hands.

"Croissants." Magnus nodded.

"Same." Alec added, and Caroline walked away again. She came back seconds later with two plates filled with croissants, fruits and cheeses. Magnus bent down close to Caroline and murmured something rapidly in French, she nodded and disappeared only coming back seconds later with two other waitresses whom grabbed the plates and drinks and walked away.

"If you'll follow me." She said walking away, Magnus motioned for Alec to follow, and they walked closely behind her. Alec's face was a mask of clear confusion and apprehension.

"Where are we going?" he asked Magnus. But the warlock only winked at him for an answer. After a few more steps they went down a few stares going around the side of the Eiffel Tower and entered a small hallway that went through the tower. They walked farther to the other side of the corridor where a small door awaited them.

"If you need anything just ring me. If not no one will bother you here." She said professionally before leaving. Magnus motioned for Alec to enter and was quite please with the Shadowhunter's reaction. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly opened. The small room they were in was filled with cushions, silk and velvet drapes hanging off the walls and framing a long window which revealed the beautiful Paris. Magnus chuckled lightly at Alec's expression and sat on one of the cushions in front of the small table where the waitresses had placed their food.

"Are you going to eat or stare at the view all day?"

"That is the second most amazing thing I have ever seen." Alec said taking his eyes away from the view and locking them with Magnus's green ones.

"What's the first?" Magnus asked honestly curious. Alec smiled a crooked smile and Magnus's heart skipped a beat, all the blood leaving his head to nestle lower south. Alec's smile widened and he sat close to the warlock practically straddling his laps.

"You." Alec said staring deeply in Magnus's eyes.

"Me?" Magnus whispered in awe. He was completely lost for words, _where the hell did this mysterious, romantic and forward Alec came from_?

"You. Shirtless." Alec said with a small satisfied smirk when he saw Magnus's eyes widen.

"Well this...this can be arranged." He replied still in shock; while Alec bent forward to connect their lips together. The second they did Magnus felt fire ripple through him at the speed of light, making him dizzy and needy. Suddenly the room was too hot and stuffy, he pulled at the hem of Alec's shirt and was surprised when the Shadowhunter obliged by practically ripping it away before doing the same to Magnus's. Seconds later the Shadowhunter had him pinned under him, still kissing with much fever. Alec's lips tasted like orange juice and lust, Magnus moaned and he felt Alec's sigh in pleasure. This only spurred the warlock on as his hands traveled the length of the Nephilim's gorgeous body; tracing the inked marks, his muscled chest, the curve of his hip bones and the smooth skin of his neck. Alec shivered under his touch moaning softly when Magnus's fingers traced the outline of his jeans. Alec replied by pulling lightly on Magnus's soft silky black hair. Magnus pulled away from the kiss and stared at the blue orbs the both of them were breathing hard at this point; Alec was looking down at Magnus with a question in his eyes. Magnus only smiled and in one quick movement flipped them over so he was now standing in a predatory way over the other boy's body. Alec's breathing picked up, his cheek flamed and his eyes widened, but not from fear Magnus thought, no they mirrored his own uncontrollable feeling of lust. The warlock bent down and kissed Alec passionately, their lips getting soared he moved to the smooth skin of his neck nibbling and sucking gently, making the Nephilim shiver and moan under him.

"Don't stop" Alec whispered when Magnus started kissing the feverish skin of the Shadowhunter's glistening chest. To prove his point Alec lifted his hips and grounded them against Magnus's. If the warlock had any blood left in his body it would've gone straight south, leaving him panting and wanting for more. He moaned and grounded his hips against Alec, who choked up a gasp. Magnus smiled at the boy and began to slow down his kisses only making them soft and light along his jaw line. "Don't... Magnus don't" he said as the Warlock moved away from his position on top of the blue eyed boy and sat back pulling him up with him. "Why did you stop?" Alec asked his breathlessness making his annoyance less impressive.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't usually 'do the deed' in much crowed restaurants...At least I haven't done that in the past century..." Magnus said smirking, and Alec seemed to realize where they were, his cheeks flaming.

"Oh. Right. Forgot about that." He mumbled moving away from the warlock to stand up but Magnus grabbed him and pulled him down on his laps.

"Where do you think you're going lovely?" he asked kissing the boy's chin sweetly. Alec looked at him with a soft smile and brought his lips down to meet Magnus's in a chaste kiss.

"Nowhere" he replied against the Warlocks soft sparkly lips.

**A/N: Hello lovelies! (haha I just love that word!) ;) It's over for today... cause it's late and I have a science project to finish (Glory to the different parts of the human brain!) But do tell me what you thought of this chapter... (I'm trying to get it steamier and steamier... but I don't know if I'm any good at writing any 'steamy' stuff so please tell me!) Also I repeat myself but English is not my native language, tell me if you see awful mistakes and again sorry I try my best! **

**Next chapter is the Louvre museum... (Look out for some broom closet action!) Also I've decided to change the Rating to M (but not until maybe the sixth chapter (they're will be around 10))... BUT the 'lemon' won't be for another few chapters... cause I feel like I need some good practice at writing steamy scenes before I can write a proper 'lemon'. Also tell me what you think of David... I like him he's fun to write (or more like Magnus's thoughts on him are fun to write!) So that's that! **

**Again thank you for all who reviewed and if you have a few seconds... or words to spare I would be so glad! ;) (OMG! Short A/N what's going on with me? I'll tell you... frontal lobe, temporal lobe... Ah! Human brain! Gotta love Biology classes! ;) have a nice day/night (depending on when you are reading this!) and I'll see you with the next chapter in a couple days! ;) thanks again for reading! :)**

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh! My God! Thank you for all of your reviews! It made me smile, it made me jump in the air, it made me giggle, it made me want to scream... and then it made me scream, it made me laugh and it made me feel amazing! And inspired me for this next one! :) So... Alec and Magnus just finished breakfast and are going to the Louvre Museum! (for those who don't know it's where they keep some of the most amazing artistic works such as the Mona Lisa or the Venus de Milo, once upon a time it used to be a palace) anyways this is where they are headed next! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Expect for my science project which is DONE *dances around in circle like a crazy girl* Now onto more procrastinating to do my history homework by writing some Malec! **

**Warning: Oh! Look I changed the rating to M! Why? Passionate love making? No. Sorry not for a few more chapters... but it does get a little more steamy... cause it's Magnus and he is bound to get steamy (especially in the Parisian heat!)... so yeah... and I wasn't sure where to draw the line between this is a T or this is a M so ... it's rated M... just in case... but anyways Malec action! (Be warned and feel free not to read if that's not your style... I respect and love everyone!) Enjoy!**

La ville lumière

Chapter 3: Closeted gays

The wind was blowing fiercely through the open windows, the air outside was thick and stuffy and the Parisians were walking around with big hats to cover themselves from the raging sun. Magnus sat behind the wheel of his red sport car Alec beside him; they were driving away from the Eiffel Tower now and were headed towards their next stop for the day.

"So... Where are we going next?" Alec asked excitement seeping through his calm demeanor.

"Guess." Magnus said with a laugh.

"Ok. Give me a clue first?" Alec said his brows furrowing, like he did when he concentrated on something hard.

"Sure... it's a place, where hopefully there will have some air conditioning... because I am literally dying of heat." The warlock responded.

"Magnus! That's doesn't help at all..." Alec said laughing.

"What? You never said I had to give you relevant clues..." he said shaking his head. As they made a turn into _Rue de Rivoli_ Magnus saw Alec's eyes widen with comprehension and excitement.

"The Louvre! You're taking me to the Louvre?" Alec exclaimed.

"Well yes, that is if you want to?" Magnus asked smirking; as he illegally parked the car at random in front of the Louvre's giant pyramid.

"Are you kidding? Oh my Angel! I always wanted to visit it!" he gasped making Magnus chuckle. They both walked out the car and Magnus performed a quick spell on it to make it disappear to any out looker's eyes.

"My only wish on this day is to please you my dear Alexander." Magnus replied huskily walking beside Alec and grasping his hand tightly.

"I don't think you mean that..." Alec said with lust filled eyes as he gazed at the Warlock.

"What is going on with you today, first you _attack_ me in the restaurant now you're going to try and steal my virtue under the Louvre's pyramid?" Magnus asked laughing loudly, while Alec turned a violent shade of red.

"Maybe it's the heat." He mumbled pulling away from the laughing warlock and turning towards the museum's entrance.

"Or maybe I'm just an attractive son of a..." Magnus started.

"Magnus!" Alec interrupted him.

"What?"

"Watch your language! Look they are some children here!" Alec said pointing to a mass of small children in uniforms. Leading them was a young girl with flowing brown hair and eyes.

"_Attention les enfants! Suivez-moi_!" she said softly, her accent wasn't French Magnus noted; it was something different.

"What did she say?" Alec asked Magnus as the young girl stepped closer to them with her army of young squirming first graders.

"Careful kids, follow me" Magnus translated it. The young girl turned and saw Magnus and Alec standing next to one another.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a small smile.

"You're British!" Alec exclaimed, before realizing what he'd said and blushing a soft red.

"Ha ha! Yes... partially, I was raised most my life in Kosovo..." she said laughing softly.

"Oh. Right." Alec said still embarrassed.

"Kosovo?" Magnus asked interested. "I've been there; it's close to Albania and Serbia right? One of my best friends is high _war_... I mean High _Entrepreneur_..." he finished quickly, while Alec gave him an exasperated yet amused look.

"High Entrepreneur? That sounds interesting. Anyways, I'm Hannah, are you guys looking for a guided tour?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Magnus and this is my boyfriend Alec who is American since it seems we are starting to get to know each other, and yes. We'd like that." Magnus replied.

"They are right over there! It was nice to meet you I hope you have a nice stay here in Paris." she said pointing to a small counter on the other side of the hall.

"Thank you Hannah." Magnus replied pulling Alec behind him towards the counter. When they reached it Magnus stopped dead and stared: "David?" he half shouted. _Men this guy is everywhere_! Magnus thought annoyed. The blond guy's brown eyes widen in confusion.

"Um. My name is Éric." The look-a-like David said in clear confusion, before he smiled and nodded to himself. "Oh! You two are staying at the Plaza Athénée aren't you?" he asked smiling. "My twin brother David works there. He's quite a piece of work right?" Éric said laughing.

"Yes that he is." Magnus nodded all smiles now leaning his elbow on the counter.

"Magnus!" Alec reproached him.

"What?" Magnus asked his eyes widening innocently.

"It's alright Sir. He is quite right my brother is a bit of a crazy guy sometimes... but hey! You can't choose your family right?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"No. You can't" Alec mumbled and Magnus had the distinct impression that he was thinking about some Angel like blond boy from New York.

"So what can I do for you today? You came here for a tour? We have one leaving in a few minutes..." Éric started his eyes slowly diverting towards the group of small children or so Magnus thought until he saw Hannah raise her head and wave at Éric who in return turned a violent shade of red and looked down. She let her hand fall down a sad smile on her lips and sat the children down in the big lobby.

"So. You like Hannah?" Magnus asked raising his eyebrow.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted again lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

"Yes he does!" replied a feminine voice with a strong Russian accent from behind Alec. They turned and saw another young dark haired girl this time with deep green eyes.

"Nica! Shush!" Éric whispered at her. She shook her head annoyed and walked to the counter lifting herself up so she could sit on it.

"What? You like her and you are too much of a coward to tell her. That's life my friend just admit it." She chanted smiling. Éric was shaking his head annoyed.

"This is Nica, she's a good friend of mine from Russia, and she takes cares of most of the English tours here. So she'll be your guide. If you survive the next hour you two will officially become my new heroes." He said exasperated, Nica pushed his shoulder lightly shaking her head and laughing.

"You know you like me!" Nica replied still laughing.

"Unfortunately I do. But hey! My life is a mess anyways." He replied annoyed.

"Well that's not my fault!" she said hopping off the counter and pulling out a small microphone from her pocket. "Alright all of you who want to do the English tour, it's this way!" she said and many tourists turned to follow her. Magnus looked at Éric pensively and walked around the counter to stand beside him. He then ruffled the boys hair giving a 'just strolled out of someone else's bed' look and pulled at his collar loosening it a little.

"Alright, now go get her tiger!" he said giving Éric a small push towards where Hannah stood with her group. Éric walked towards her in a daze, while Alec turned to look at Magnus in shock.

"What's with you today, first you're nice to the waitress and now you give a random boy fashion advice?" Alec said shaking his head as Hannah moved up the bench where she sat so Éric could sit next to her; they were smiling.

"Maybe it's the heat!" he replied smiling with a small wink in Alec's direction. Alec laughed and the both of them turned towards the mass of tourist that had piled up in front of a smiling Nica.

"If you'll please follow me we will start by visiting one of the most admired paintings in history, The Mona Lisa. It was created by Leonardo..." the rest of what Nica said was lost on Magnus, as he stared in wonder at Alec. The boy was gazing around him as if everything he saw was a work of art, from the delicate paintings on the walls, to the marble floors, to the yellow signed that cautioned visitors of wet floors ahead. It was mind blogging to Magnus how much Alec had changed him in such a short period of time. In truth his old self wouldn't have cared about poor Éric or kind Hannah (well probably kind Hannah, but certainly not Éric) but he knew it would make Alec smile and in returned it made the warlock smile. He also knew that it had made him happy to see them together, why? He wasn't really sure, maybe it was the happiness he felt with Alec. In truth he had never felt that way in his entire life. It was like a drug, the more he was given the more he wanted, and on the plus side that drug had no side effect, so he could take as much as he wanted. Maybe that's why he'd helped Éric, so he too could experience what it felt like or maybe so that Hannah could get a shot at it. Doesn't everyone deserve such happiness?

"Wow!" Alec gasped pulling Magnus out of his reverie; they were now standing in front of the one and only Mona Lisa. Magnus smiled, he'd known her, and Leonardo Da Vinci and she had had quite the _little adventure_. It made him smile. He turned to gaze at Alec, something he did mostly out of reflex now and was caught by those bottomless blue eyes. They weren't staring at the enigmatic smiling lady that hung on a wall behind a foot thick glass and a little over forty tourists, no. He was staring at Magnus; he was staring at him as if he were the priceless painting; as if he were the most highly sought after masterpiece of the history of men. He started at Magnus the same way the warlock stared at him, as if he were everything.

"There is a broom closet down the hall on the left behind the faceless statue we passed earlier." A voice whispered in Magnus's ear, he turned and saw Nica flash him a small wink and a brilliant smile before she turned to the rest of the group and started babbling excitedly about the wonders of Napoleon's quarters. Magnus smiled at her, and turned towards Alec who was still beaming at him. He grabbed his hand and walked out the room back towards the main entrance.

"Where..." Alec began but Magnus pushed him inside the closet before he had a chance to say anything else. He pressed the Nephilim against the wall and pushed his hands up under the boy's shirt. "Mag...Magnus...we're in a... in a" but Alec's thoughts were becoming more and more incoherent as Magnus began to lightly suck on the heated skin of his neck.

"Closet?" Magnus offered as he ripped Alec's shirt off his back and threw it beside him on the ground before forcing his lips to the ivory chest. Alec was breathing hard and he gave a slight nod in response. Magnus trailed his hands down Alec's strong chest, between his pectoral muscle, over his delicious abdominal muscle and let his fingers linger lightly over the waist band if his jeans. Alec moaned softly the sound echoing in Magnus's ears making him shiver in pleasure. The warlock placed his lips over the Shadowhunter's, he tasted like sweet sugar and raw passion; making Magnus's need for him stronger than ever. He pushed him harder against the wall and bent his lips down to the dip between the other boys shoulder and neck; he then began making his way down the glorious chest. He stopped at Alec's nipples and softly flicked his tong. Alec gasped and moaned out Magnus's name. "Yes love?" Magnus replied smiling over Alec's other nipple.

"Argh..." Alec moaned.

"I love you too." Magnus replied cockily. Alec groaned and soon Magnus found himself standing on the opposite wall; Alec's flushed face inches away from his. The baby blues looked like they were on fire; lust, desire and passion flickering in them. Magnus's eyes widen in response to the sudden attack and Alec laughed a soft lustful chuckle that sent all of the blood remaining in Magnus's head lower south. Alec grinned smugly and pushed himself closer to the warlock kissing him feverishly tongs battling for dominance inside the warlock's mouth. Alec's hands traveled up and down Magnus's arms until he pulled away to strip Magnus's off his shirt. Magnus took advantage of Alec's distraction to push him back against his own wall.

"Magnus!" Alec whined.

"Shush! It's my turn!" Magnus sighed in pleasure as he pressed his chest to Alec's hard one. He trailed his hands slowly up and down his boyfriend's sides kissing the sweet spot right under his jaw, making Alec shiver. His hands went farther down near Alec's belt, but he stopped there looking up at Alec whose eyes were half lidded, behind his messy curtain of black hair. Magnus smiled and without warning grounded his hips forcefully against Alec's eliciting the loudest moan from his lover yet. Magnus smiled and said: "Pay attention you'll like this part." He said kissing Alec's chest, while the other boy gulped loudly. He went down all the way to the belt where he softly undid the lid. He looked up at Alec just to make sure the other boy was fine and what he saw only made him want to steal the other boy's virtue here and there. Alec's eyes were looking down at him with the most amazing expression; a mix of excitement, lust, passion, trust and love. He shook his head to clear it and winked at the other boy before unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down slowly with his teeth, he heard Alec's breathing getting louder and rougher. Magnus looked down at the boy before him and felt the desire ripple through him like fresh gasoline on an open flame. He approached the boy and licked him through the material of his black boxers, eliciting a deep moan and a very audible sigh of pleasure from the Shadowhunter. He placed his hands up to pull down on the boxers when the closet door flew wide open.

"Oups! Sorry looks like this one is already taken! Please continue! So sorry!" Éric said apologizing along with an embarrassed and apologetic looking Hannah at his side before closing back the door.

"Éric! You should've knocked!" Magnus heard Hannah whisper her voice annoyed "it's not nice to interrupt them like that! I told you this was a bad idea! Now we've ruined their... their...private moment!" she half shouted.

"Hannah... it's a closet! How was I supposed to know there was going to be two gay guys making out in it?" he asked her, she was silent for a minute before responding:

"You know what? It's a good thing you're cute..." she whispered with a small laugh, Magnus could picture her shaking her head and rolling her eyes sweetly. She was really a nice girl he thought, clearly it had been Éric's idea and not hers so he decided he wasn't mad at her, the same thing however couldn't be said for the Parisian boy.

Inside the closet was another story the silence thickened around the tight space.

Magnus looked up at Alec all the previous heat gone replaced by a strong mortification, was Alec mad? Would he hate him? Was he scared beyond repair? He caught the Shadowhunter's glare and relief washed through him. Alec was laughing. He was laughing folded in half and holding himself on the door handle. Once Magnus was sure that Alec was indeed laughing and not crying his eyes out in pure embarrassment or shame Magnus joined him and the two of them crumpled on the ground tangled in one another's legs.

"That...That was hilarious!" Alec said between fits of laughter.

"Really, see that's not really the word I would've chosen. And here I thought this Éric guy was so much better than his brother... guess I was wrong..." Magnus said pouting.

"David's better?" Alec asked leaning his head to the side while refastening his pants and belt.

"No the both of them are just as bad..." he mumbled angry, how was he supposed to get farther with Alec if he kept being interrupted by sexy French speaking mundies every other hour? Alec laughed and bent closer to Magnus so his lips were pressed to the warlock's ear.

"You know who's bad?" Alec asked his voice low and seductive.

"Um...I... Tell me." Magnus asked fighting the shiver that ran down his spine at the feeling of Alec's moist lips against the inner shell of his ear.

"You... Magnus Bane. I literally just came out the closet like last week and you drag me back in first chance you get! Why aren't you the naughty warlock!" he said his voice thick with a confidence that Magnus had never heard before from the Nephilim, it made his tight skinny leather pants all the more tighter. Alec bent down closer and nipped Magnus's ear lobe. "Can we go back to the hotel now?" Alec pleaded his hot breath washing over Magnus's over heated and hyper sensitive skin. _YES!_ Magnus wanted to scream. But he knew they had one more stop to go before they could go back to the hotel, and it wasn't just any spot it was an important one. So he chuckled and tried to put some distance between himself and the shirtless Adonis that lay practically on top of him.

"Well not just yet we have one more important stop to do before we can go back to the hotel" the warlock said as Alec pondered that information, deciding if this mysterious destination was more interesting to him then the idea of heading straight back to the hotel room.

"What is it?" Alec asked curiosity wining over lust.

"A place old Victor Hugo knew really well..." he replied with a wink.

**A/N: Hello lovelies! (I still love that word... I think I'm gonna make it my word of the week!) Anyways... thank you for reading... I know you probably have lots of stuff to do but if you could take a few seconds to review, it would be extremely appreciated :) Also sorry again for my English (French is my native language so sometimes... it gets a little mix up in my head)! But I always try my hardest! Please tell me if you see something bad! Also I would like advice... on how to master the art of Lemon? Any tips? Anything I shouldn't do? I'm new at this and I want to make sure it's good! So tell me what you think! **

**And! You should know that the new characters we meet during this chapter Hannah (the Albanian/British girl) is in honor of A-Grha (thanks for reviewing!) and Nica (the Russian guide) is in honor of my new Russian friend Ilsena! :) thank you! :)**

**Also Next chapter is a visit to the cathedral of Notre-Dame. I'm warning you right now they will not 'do the deed' in the confessional booth or under the alter... cause that's just wrong (for Alec's first time anyway... and because it's a church... and well even though I'm not much of a religious person I still feel bad about writing such a scene... in a church... so sorry)... SO there will **_**not**_** be a lot of... guy on guy action... and it will be a short chapter... BUT it will be an important chapter for the relationship evolution and still extremely sweet. And because I know you guys like 'steamy stuff' and I feel bad for that, I'm thinking of posting the fifth chapter at the same time! And guess what? It is a strong... strong... make your toes curl steamy scene ('Steamy' being the KEY WORD here haha think about that!). (Hopefully they won't get interrupted this time... or will they? DA DA DAMMMM! *Grins wickedly* But until then my lovelies (ha!) have a nice day or night and I'll see you soon! :) thanks for reading! Oh! And please please please advices for M-rated / Lemon scenes? :) (I just want it to be really good!)(Keep in mind that the more advice I'll get the more prepared I will feel...the less nervous I will be... and the faster it'll come to you :) just saying! thanks!**

**I feel like I should point out that I change my storyline every other minute ... haha so this might change (hopefully it won't... but it might!) DA DA DAMMMM! (Suspense!) :) *Evil laugh* haha sorry I am SO tired! :) Good night lovelies (ha! I said it again!) Thanks for reading you cannot (or maybe you can since you are all amazing!) understand how much you guys reading, and adding as favorites, or following or commenting my story means to me! It warms my heart :) Merci du fond de mon coeur! (Translation: thanks from the bottom of my heart!) **

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Lovelies (ha! week is not over yet! So it's still my word of the week!) Before we start let me apologise and let us all laugh together at how unbelievably unobservant I am at 2 am :) 'Tongues' not 'Tongs' so I'm sorry for the mistake :) but thank you to those who pointed it out! (Now I could say that it was all a big plot to see who was really paying attention! HA! You know who you are! :) But then I would sound like my French teacher when she wrote: ' **_**Ver**_**' (a worm) instead of '**_**Verre**_**' (a glass) yes yes she did that... and we all laughed (she did too!) so anyways :) thanks for pointing it out and sorry again :)**

**Also! Thank you for all of you who reviewed! You make me so happy; it makes me want to delay my history homework even more! :) Yeah! (You guys will be the death of my education but alas I like you better then Jacques Cartier! So there! I said it! :) *throws history book in the recycle bin*... *Goes to take it out* What? It cost a fortune... :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Why? Why cruel world? (I'll trade you my history book for the right to own the Mortal Instruments? No? You don't want it? Can't blame you; it's hell :) I'm just kidding I actually love history (adore would be a better word!)... Just not a fan of history **_**homework's**_** about Jacques Cartier... (Even though he discovered my country... Sorry Jacques... Thanks for discovering Canada back in 1534... But Alec is cuter!) So yes... after all of this I still own nothing :) Cassandra Clare does, but she's such a great author I don't really mind *cries softly in a corner*. I also don't own any of Edgar Allan Poe's work, (including "The Bells" which is quoted below and is my inspiration for the title of this chapter)**

**Warning: It's Magnus and Alec so guy on guy action :) not so much in this chapter but still (don't panic more will come in the next one! And the one after that! And the one after that! and the one... ok you get it! :)**

**Again thank you for reading this! :) Amazing people that you are! :) It makes me so happy! Enjoy!**

La ville Lumière

Chapter 4: The Bells

Magnus pulled Alec up and the both of them walked out the closet, trying to be inconspicuous about it; but failed miserably as a group of Canadian tourists passed in front of it right at the same moment. Some of the tourists turned and looked from Alec to Magnus trying to hide their smiles or laughter. Magnus tried to remember if Canadian mundies were homophobic, but his only comparison was Celine Dion. So he just waited, a tall man approached them and said with a thick Canadian accent:

"Might want to pull your fly up my friend" with a small friendly wink and a laugh from his booming voice. Magnus looked down and realized his pants were undone. _When had Alec undone his pants?_ He couldn't remember. With a small nod towards the older looking man he fixed his pants.

"Sir. It is forbidden to have...um... relations in any of the Louvre's closet!" an old lady with white long hair and thick glasses said to them, she was wearing one of those museum uniforms.

"Aw! Miss Leblanc, these poor guys, they're just in love! You know? Love we have a lot of that back in Canada... you know the country the French abandoned at the hands of the British..." The man replied before being interrupted:

"John! Shut up! If it weren't for the British you wouldn't be living in Canada... you're not French your English..." a small woman who looked like she could be his wife replied with a small shake of her head but Magnus could tell she was mostly amused and not really mad; she was holding a toddler's hand and looking at them with a sort of motherly affection.

"Same difference ... I'm just saying that she should let them be... I mean clearly they weren't..." John began before the lady interrupted him again:

"How would you know? How would you know what they were doing?" the fierce lady asked menacingly walking towards the six foot tall Canadian man.

"Hey. Hey lady calm down. I know because I know these two." He said simply. Magnus looked shocked for only a short second before he smiled and walked toward the man placing a friendly hand around his shoulders.

"Well yes my father played a..." Magnus started

"Hockey! Yes Hockey with my dad." John continued for him

"Yes and Alec's mother Maryse." Magnus added pointing towards Alec

"Yes Marie."

"Maryse!" Magnus whispered.

"Well right yes Maryse. She knew my mother; the two of them had knitting classes together on Saturdays." John said.

"Yes Saturdays!" Magnus said fighting a smile at the image of Maryse sitting in a chair learning how to knit. Miss Leblanc looked at the three of them with a severe expression; she turned towards John's wife and asked:

"You know them?" the wife looked puzzled but nodded firmly all the same.

"It's been years since we've seen them! Alec, come meet my son Fred." She replied all smiles, Alec hesitantly walked towards the toddler who raised his hand and waved shyly looking up at his mother in approval.

"Well, fine then. I won't call the security this time. But I would watch myself if I were you." She grumbled, looking at Magnus with a pointed stare before leaving down the hall to the lobby with the group, only John his wife and kid stayed behind.

"Thank you." Magnus said smiling at the Canadian man who hunched his shoulders and said:

"It's all right! You both take care of yourselves." He said with a small wink grabbing his wife's hands; the little kid jumping up and down ahead of them.

"We got lucky." Alec noted is breath shaking.

"Lucky." Magnus nodded in agreement. "Come on let's go" he added grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him towards the entrance and out in the blazing sun. They walked back to the car and drove away the music blaring; drowning away their thoughts.

Magnus drove for some time before they approached their next stop. He pulled over not too far from it, cut the music and turned to look at Alex who had been staring at him since they'd exited the museum.

"This is a special place. It's one of the most beautiful places I know. I really hope you'll like it." He said looking in those sparkling blue eyes. Alec smiled and nodded while Magnus started the car again and drove around the next corner, he heard Alec's loud intake of breath and knew exactly how the Nephilim boy felt.

He himself wasn't much of a religious person, but this; this was not about religion. The beauty of the architecture was breathtaking; it was surrounded by a mass of tourist all looking at it. But Magnus had a feeling that they didn't really appreciate the complexity and the magnificence of the scene before them, they clicked away on their cameras so they could show the world that indeed they'd gone to see one of the most memorable pieces of architecture ever created by men. And by doing that they missed all of the details, all of the residual timeless beauty that evoked the Cathedral of Notre Dame. It wasn't just a Cathedral, it wasn't just a symbol of religion and it wasn't just a tourist attraction; the Cathedral was a grand work of art that transgressed time and space; a work of art that showed of passion, hard work and skills. Magnus had always adored this particular spot, with the water so near and the sun blazing over head of the high towers of the Cathedral, where the magnificent bells were hidden. It reminded him of other times it reminded him of other faces, a blur of images and shapes, of colors and souvenirs. The simple sight of this monument made the world disappear around him. Magnus smiled happiness flooding into every part of his being; he looked over at Alec and caught the baby blues with his majestic green ones. Alec looked happy too, he looked happy that Magnus was in such a state of contentment. Magnus smiled down at him and grabbed his hands intertwining their fingers. He then raised his other slightly, blue flames escaping the finger tips like little sparks and a strong sound filled the area around them. The bells music echoed through the thick humid air, surrounding them and making goose bumps appear on Magnus skin. The sound was just so strong and beautiful, it was powerful yet it elevated the spirit up high and twirled the emotions inside the Warlocks core. Magnus smiled softly as the lines of a certain poem came to mind.

_Hear the tolling of the bells-  
>Iron Bells!<br>What a world of solemn thought their monody compels!  
>In the silence of the night,<br>How we shiver with affright  
>At the melancholy menace of their tone!<br>For every sound that floats  
>From the rust within their throats<br>Is a groan.  
>And the people- ah, the people-<br>They that dwell up in the steeple,  
>All Alone<br>And who, tolling, tolling, tolling,  
>In that muffled monotone,<br>Feel a glory in so rolling  
>On the human heart a stone-<br>They are neither man nor woman-  
>They are neither brute nor human-<br>They are Ghouls:  
>And their king it is who tolls<em>

_And he rolls, rolls, rolls,  
>Rolls<br>A paean from the bells!  
>And his merry bosom swells<br>With the paean of the bells!  
>And he dances, and he yells;<br>Keeping time, time, time,  
>In a sort of Runic rhyme,<br>To the paean of the bells-  
>Of the bells:<br>Keeping time, time, time,  
>In a sort of Runic rhyme,<br>To the throbbing of the bells-  
>Of the bells, bells, bells-<br>To the sobbing of the bells;  
>Keeping time, time, time,<br>As he knells, knells, knells,  
>In a happy Runic rhyme,<br>To the rolling of the bells-  
>Of the bells, bells, bells:<br>To the tolling of the bells,  
>Of the bells, bells, bells, bells-<br>Bells, bells, bells-  
>To the moaning and the groaning of the bells.<em>

**(A/N: not my poem, reference in A/N above)**

And just as he took his eyes away from the Cathedral he turned towards Alec and felt all the emotion that lay in the bluest eyes. It was mesmerizing to him that Alec's eyes made the sky above look like a sordid imitation of the color blue. He smiled down at the Shadowhunter and bent to reach his lips with his. When their lips touched he realized just how much, Alec's life was like a tinny spark in the universe. It burned bright for the shortest of times, and disappeared quickly before one could even register it had been there. The Cathedral had been here all those years, and it never really changed much from time to time when Magnus came to see it, just like the warlock it had a timeless immortal beauty that never faltered. Unlike Alec's whose life was a small flash of the brightest shooting star, before being turned to shadows in a universe full of darkness.

The Bells went silent, but their melody still echoed in Magnus' soul for a long time.

**A/N: Hello Lovelies (ha! I'm sorry I just love that word, makes me laugh for some unknown reason... maybe I'll make it my word of the month...) anyways that was short (sorry):) Next chapter is up in a few minutes :)**

**Also if you feel the need to review please do not suppress it! And tell me what you think! Even if you don't know what to say just post a smiley face like so :) or so :D or a sad face if you didn't like it I don't judge like so :( (haha sorry about that! Too much homework does that to my brain!) But yes! :) please review if you can and if you can't well I repeat myself just the fact that you took the time to read makes me happy, makes me smile and makes me feel like dancing in circles! I will also repeat myself in saying that English is not my native language and that I welcome with open arms all the comments about the mistakes I make! They make me happy cause then I'm more careful and it makes my writing better! :) So thank you!**

**Next chapter in a few minutes! :) Thanks for reading!**

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again (for the second time today!) (So if like me you just skip to the last chapter all the time when a story is updated you might want to make sure you read the last chapter I posted it some minutes ago :) (Or you can read them in a random order like the Star wars movies (I don't judge)). Again thank you to those who reviewed right now I'm at 36! That's 37 more than I expected! (I know 37... not 36...37... I don't know exactly how I expected minus 1 but you know math has never really been my strength :)Again sorry for my English I try my very best everytime :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. (My life hasn't changed in the past ten minutes... at least I don't think so *looks around* Nope! Still the same! :) Cassandra Clare owns everything that is Mortal Instrument, Paris is owned by whoever owns Paris. And now I own my finished history homework! :) **

**Warning: OK! RATED M! :) hihi! :) That's all you get to know! DA DA DAMMM! *suspense music playing in the background* :) guy on guy action :) too young? don't read I don't want to traumatize you. Not your style? please feel free not to read. I love and respect everyone! :)Oh! and a little language... but nothing to terrible :)  
><strong>

**It's going to get **_**steamy**_**! *laughs wickedly* (haha! You'll get it when you're done reading the chapter... :) anyways enjoy! :)**

La ville lumière

Chapter 5: Beauty is in the Details

Magnus parked the car in the alleyway next to the hotel and both of them walked back to the entrance. When they were by the elevators Magnus realized he'd had forgotten to put up a spell on the car to make it disappear. So he told Alec to go on without him and he went back to the car to perform the spell just as an officer was writing down a ticket.

"Ah! Sir, excuse me that's my car." Magnus said to the officer, he had a thick moustache and sleek greasy hair.

"Oh! So this is your car? Well then you'll be paying the ticket I imagine..." he grumbled annoyed.

"No. I don't think so. Because you will not be writing any tickets because there is no car there. You can't see it. Right?" he said, performing a quick spell to confuse the officer and another to hide the flashy car.

"Oh. I. Oh. Um...Comment puis-je vous aider?" **(A/N: Translation: "Oh. I. Oh. Um...How may I help you?")** The officer said looking at Magnus in clear disarray.

"Merci tout va très bien pour moi. Passez une belle journée Monsieur l'agent!" **(A/N: Translation: Everything is alright but thank you for your concern. Have a nice day officer!")** Magnus replied all smiles as he skipped gracefully back towards the hotel. When he walked back inside he saw that Alec was still waiting by the elevator; but he was not alone. Looking striking in a tight fitting V-neck shirt and tight powder blue skinny jeans, David (the bell boy) stood alarmingly close to his boyfriend. Magnus would have been mad was it not for the hilarious discomfort apparent on the Shadowhunter's pale features. The warlock smirked: "Take that French boy!" he thought as he walked with his natured confidence and a wide shake of his hips.

"Magnus!" Alec half shouted when he spotted the warlock.

"Hey baby." Magnus replied snaking his arm around the other boy's hips and planting a firm kiss on his lips. Alec looked slightly shocked but responded all the same with much enthusiasm.

"I will let you get back to your room now _Alexandre_." David said huskily murmuring Alec's name in French.

"We'll do just that!" Magnus said snagging the boy in the elevator behind him.

"What was that all about?" Alec asked curious.

"What do you mean? He was the one completely flirting with you!" Magnus said annoyed.

"No. I know that. Thrust me it was discomforting enough...No. I meant why did you kiss me like that?"

"You don't like me kissing you?"

"No. That's not what I meant...Argh! You know what I mean! What's with the jealous boyfriend attitude?"

"Well _Alexandre_," Magnus said Alec's name the same way David had said, but whereas David's attempts had been futile, those of the warlocks sent shivers running down the young Nephilim's spine. "I'm your boyfriend. And I am jealous...So I think that the 'Attitude of a jealous boyfriend' is appropriate here. I mean the nerve of this guy!" Magnus finished shaking his hands in the air in disbelief. They were on their floor and exited to their suite. Once inside Alec said:

"Well that was really useless."

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"Because you should know by now that I don't care about a French blond boy. I only care about one guy..." Alec began but Magnus interrupted him:

"Jace?"

"No! You! You, you idiot!" Alec said laughing and shoving Magnus playfully away.

"Oh? Really?" he asked smirking.

"Yes really. How many times am I going to have to say it? I mean I did kiss you in front of like a thousand Shadowhunters and Downworlders, didn't I?"Alec said

"Yes you did."

"And I told my mom to shut up when she said we weren't meant for each other?" Alec added.

"You did."

"AND I told the French boy to leave me alone because I had a wonderful boyfriend whom I love very much?" He finished exasperated, sitting himself on the little couch in their bedroom.

"Say it again!"Magnus half-shouted letting himself drop gracefully beside the Nephilim.

"I told..." he began

"No not that part..." Magnus interjected.

"Wonderful boyfriend?" Alec asked.

"Well yes I am thank you! But no that's not what I meant."

"Oh." Alec said.

"Oh?" Magnus asked.

"I love you." Alec said softly, it brought shivers to Magnus's body like the most delicate touch.

"I love you too." He responded.

"So. Next time just don't kiss me like that..." Alec said smiling.

"Well how would you like me to kiss you Alexander?" he asked the lust made almost uncontrollable by the proximity of the Shadowhunter. Alec gulped, but moved forward slightly to place his lips to Magnus's in a sweet and gentle manner. The warlock suppressed a groan, he wanted more. Their little closet adventure from this morning had left him positively frustrated and needy. He pushed back against Alec until he hovered over the Nephilim, their chest press together through the fabrics of their shirts and Magnus's legs in between the Shadowhunter's. He let go of the boy's lips, but only in favor of the boy's ear. "I don't think that this is how you want me to kiss you..."

"N...No." Alec said breathless.

"So, show me what you got." Magnus said licking his sparkly lips. Alec gulped again. "Come on Alec! Where is the feisty Shadowhunter from the Louvre's closet? Or do you only get turned on in closets now? Because that can easily be arranged as we have a very spacious one back there..." Magnus smirked. Alec laughed at this the vibration echoing through both their bodies in a very delicious way, making both of them moan.

"No closet." Alec said shaking his head playfully, his dark tangles falling in his eyes.

"Then what do you want?" Magnus asked grasping one of the black strands between his caramel fingers to see the baby blues behind them.

"Shower?" he asked with only a minimum of blush covering his cheeks, just enough to be considered enticing.

"Your wish is my command." Magnus smirked and he grabbed Alec's hand to pull him towards the gigantic master's bathroom they shared. The tiles were warmed up by the sun, Magnus walked to the window and hastily closed the curtain, the room was dark, and he clapped his hands a thousand candles appeared all over the tiles and counters. He smiled and turned to look at Alec who had decided to undress and was now in only a pair of black boxers, Magnus thought he could die happy if he went out of this world while looking at Alec's gorgeous body. He walked over to the shower and placed his hands behind the thick glass to start the hot water. The water fell softly; it reminded Magnus of rain in the summer. He turned to the Nephilim boy who was still only in boxers and walked to stand in front of him. He slowly but deliberately began to pull the black boxer's down, but Alec stopped him.

"Magnus..."Alec began.

"I know."And he knew. He knew he had to go slow because he loved the boy to the death and because he knew Alec had never done anything like that before.

"No. That's not what I meant." He said and Magnus looked at him confused and waited for him to elaborate. "I want to go farther with you... "

"You are going to have to be more specific love." Magnus asked still lost.

"I want to go farther than kissing. But I don't want to go...go all the way just yet."

"Ok. We can do that." Magnus nodded, but when he saw that Alec was still averting his gaze he grabbed the boy's chin and forced his blue eyes to meet his green ones. "I would never hurt you or make you do anything you don't feel ready for... you understand that?"

"That's not it."

"What is it?"

"It's just... that I... I don't know what to do here damn it!" he half shouted angry now. "I'm not Jace! I don't know how to act, what to say, what to do! You make me so confused and I don't know how to make it go away. When I'm with you I can't focus, I can't think. Magnus I just don't know how to make you feel good; I just don't know how to make everything right. I'm not Jace!"

"Alec. I know you're not Jace. I also know that all of this is new for you and I'm perfectly okay with it. I love you Alec. You make me feel so lost sometimes, like I can't do anything right. I know how you feel Alec because it's my first time too."

"You had lovers before Magnus." Alec said annoyed.

"No. I had affairs, and random strangers, and one night stands, and some people that I liked. But you are the first I've ever loved. And you want to know how I know that? I know because every time I look at you I feel like the world is reduced to only you and me. Because when you kiss me I feel inexperienced and out of control. Because I wake up in the middle of the night; craving your scent, your touch, your kiss, your smile and your eyes. Alec, I love you. And I know that you feel the same way. And as for Jace, well if I wanted a dumb blond know-it-all arrogant bitch, I could go get me some blond French boy downstairs, but guess what? That's not what I want. It's you I want. It's you I need. It's you I love."

"I...I...don't know what to say Magnus... I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone." Alec said. Magnus smiled and brushed his lips to Alec's forehead in a soothing gesture.

"Now come on Angel boy show me what you are made of." And the warlock playfully made a grab for the boy's boxers however Alec was quicker and he grabbed Magnus's wrists and pulled them up above the warlock's silky black hair so he could forcefully pull off the sparkly shirt. He then pulled on Magnus's belt until their hips brushed together softly eliciting a soft moan from the warlock; Alec smirked and pulled on the tight jeans revealing sparkly blue boxers. Magnus trailed his long fingers on Alec's thighs, making the boy breathe deeply. The warlock pulled his hands up and this time when he pulled on the last article of clothing, the Nephilim did not stop him. Alec was gorgeous, Magnus should not have been surprised by that; an athlete's body, a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, sexy black locks and a soft blush, it only made sense that all of him would be just as delicious. Magnus licked his lips softly and bent down to kiss Alec's throat. Not to be outdone the Shadowhunter slid the Warlocks boxer's down and Magnus stepped out of them by taking a step towards Alec, grinding their naked bodies together for the first time. Alec groaned deeply, his hands tightening on the Warlocks hips.

The room was filled with steam from the hot water. Alec pulled away from Magnus and the both of them made their way to the glass shower. The soft spray of hot water down his back was like heaven to Magnus, and it only added to the sensation of having Alec so close to him. Magnus pulled the blue eyed boy back to him intertwining their bodies together, in the most sinful way. He pushed Alec's back against the steam filled glass and gently bit the boy's throat, before licking the red mark gently; making Alec moan. Magnus smirked at the pale throat and so slow it was almost painful he grinded his hips with the other boy's. Alec's eyes opened wide and he moaned louder than he had before; he grabbed the warlock's hips and pushed him back forcefully against the tile wall. He kissed heatedly the caramel skin of his boyfriend's chest and let his hands roam all over the firm body in the most sensual way. Magnus shivered in pleasure and he began to grind against Alec firmly. Both of them moaned loudly, Alec grinding back increasing the strength with each moans Magnus made.

It felt so good to Magnus that Alec would finally let himself go and feel what he wanted to feel without fear. It also felt deviously gracious the way Alec massaged his inner thigh, or the way he pulled at the warlock's hips to bring him closer. Magnus couldn't help but moan every time Alec's lower region connected with his. He couldn't help but want to steal the boy's virtue every time he opened his eyes and saw the hot water dripping down Alec's gorgeous face and down his perfect body. The shape of his eye brows, the feel of his hard chest, the pressure of his strong yet always gentile hands, the color of his skin when he blushed, the look of his dark locks surrounded by the steam, the way his arms felt when they surrounded the warlocks frame, and at last the color of those blue eyes. Magnus had never in his entire life witness such blue. Alec just like all those paintings at the Louvre, or like the Cathedral of Notre Dame was a piece of art, and his beauty was like theirs, in the layout if all the perfect details. The warlock sighed in pleasure at the thought that this gorgeous angel, was all his. He smirked and roughly pushed Alec back into the glass making it creek slightly. He pushed the boy's hands up on his head and began to trail kisses down the marvelous ivory satin skin. When he finally reached his destination he looked up at Alec and the expression of the boy on top of him was one of pure bliss, lust and curiosity. He wanted this. Magnus was sure of it. The warlock kissed the tip lightly and Alec moaned his eyes rolling back in his head. Magnus smirked, he hadn't even started; _this will be fun_. He moved in closer and took him in halfway. Alec choked, his breathing hitching his eyes wide:

"Magnus" he moaned; making Magnus laugh lightly around him, the vibration eliciting another moan from the Shadowhunter.

Magnus swirled his tongue around Alec's member hitting all the right spots to make the Shadowhunter scream in ecstasy. He then changed the angle slightly so he could take him in all the way. Alec bucked his hips slightly thrusting in Magnus's mouth. The warlock placed his hands softly but firmly against the other boy's hips to refrain him from choking Magnus to death. _Not that I would mine, what a great way to_ _die,_ he thought. He hollowed his cheeks and moaned around Alec, it only took a few more minutes of this before Alec's panting became even more erratic.

"Mag...Mag..." he tried saying, Magnus only moaned louder and Alec thrust up his load in the warlock's mouth, crying out Magnus's name. When he was done the Shadowhunter sat beside Magnus on the tile floor and looked up at him in a daze of wonder and passion. Magnus smiled and kissed the tip of the other boy's nose; making Alec laugh. A second later Magnus was pinned in between the shower floor and a very wet angel like creature on top of him. Alec smiled down at Magnus in the most sinful way, up there like that with his dark hair falling in his blue eyes he looked more like a dark angel then he'd ever had before.

"Alec?" Magnus asked as the boy bent down to kiss the warlock's chest.

"Um?" he replied.

"What are...y..." he began but his breath hitched when he felt Alec's strong hand on him. He looked up in those baby blues and was more than aroused by the fire and the lust in them. Alec began to pomp him with firm strokes while biting and sucking the warlock's neck. It wasn't long before Magnus was moaning and breathing hard under the Nephilim.

The sensations were everywhere; with Alec's hands working magic lower south, or his lips marking his caramel neck, or the water falling down the Shadowhunter's back and on Magnus's skin, or with the strong steam that surrounded them. A few more strokes from Alec; and Magnus was on the verge of his climax.

"Come on baby! Where's the jealous warlock from earlier?" Alec whispered heatedly in Magnus ear biting his lobe softly and breathing hard on it. That's all it took. Magnus hit his climax chanting Alec's name, his back arching and his eyes rolling back in his head. He fell back a minute later with the strongest feeling of peace he'd ever felt in his life time. It was different with Alec then with his other lovers, because Alec was it for him. He looked up at Alec who rolled of him and lay beside him under the warm rain like spray.

"Well that was..." Alec began breathless.

"Steamy?" Magnus offered in the same breathless state.

"Yes. Very steamy." Alec agreed with a soft smile as he pulled the warlock down on top of him their lips connecting sweetly.

**A/N: Hello lovelies! :) STEAMY! Haha! Get it cause there is steam in the shower! :) okay... okay I know I am just so funny! :) please please hold the applause! :) haha! Sorry I tend to find myself laughing hysterically for small things like that when I'm tired! (and I'm tired a lot, so I laugh a lot, and the more I laugh the less I sleep... and the less I sleep... the more tired I am ... I'm telling you it's like a vicious circle :) **

**So! Thank you for not giving up on me! ;) Thank you for being amazing like Magnus and Alec... and if you could tell me what you think I would be even more thankful! :) And if you can't or won't well thanks for reading anyways! :) Lots of love lovelies! **

_**IMPORTANT**_**: Look out for the next chapter Alec will feel a little uncomfortable... but we will all love it :) (I love how all of you guys are going to come to the wrong conclusion... expect for one girl... Yes you... you know who you are (Alice!)... don't tell anyone it's a surprise! :) remember it's probably not what you expect... DA DA DAMMM (I just love to draw suspense like that) (joke! I'm so bad at it! :) but hey! I try :)**

_**VERY IMPORTANT**_**! Again thank you so much for your reviews I joke around a little (ok a lot) but I truly cannot tell you how much I appreciate it, they make my day brighter, they make me laugh and they make me smile :)**

**Merci beaucoup! À bientôt! **

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! First thing first: WHO is the most amazing person on this planet? (I'll give you a clue it's not me (hell no)... *drum roll* it's YOU! Yes you! You who reviewed! You who follows my story! You who added it as one of your favorites! You who added me as one of your favorite author! You who reads! And you who actually reads my author's notes (I didn't think anyone did... you make me feel so loved!) and that's good because I love all of you for being so amazing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Cassandra Clare does... (cause she's wonderful like that) The other thing I do not own (well they're more than two things... but I won't bother you with that... ) so anyways sorry I ramble... But yes I do not own the idea for this CHAPTER... no sorry my friends... the idea came from a wonderful person... whose name is ... *Drum roll* AliceLigntwoodBane! :) yeah! *applause from the imaginary audience in my head* so this is her idea cause she is amazing so thank you honey you make me want to dance! *get's up and dances in circles*. I also do not own "Le Pont de Mirabeau" a beautiful poem by French poet Guillaume Apollinaire (http:/ /poem /8508481-Le_Pont_Mirabeau_French_-by-Guillaume_Apollinaire). And I also don't own the translation (cause I'm lazy... it's 2 am... sorry :) I took it from: http: / .edu /~cooneys/ poems/fr / . html(you know the drill just erase the spaces :) and it's not the original translation (which in my opinion rather sucked... so I took the more beautiful one sang by The Pogues... :)**

**Warning: Rated M for Mature :) guy on guy action and for some dancing ladies in feathers (haha! :) you'll get it later :)**

La ville Lumière

Chapter 6: Sweet Music

The air outside was soft and sweet, it had cool down a lot since the sun had begun setting behind the horizon. Magnus and Alec were lounging on their bed the big French doors wide open letting the delicate breeze envelop them. Magnus looked at Alec who was on his back eyes closed and hands resting peacefully beside his naked torso. Magnus smiled and approached him slowly, placing his lips just inches away from the Shadowhunter's strong jaw. He then brushed his lips gently across the ivory color and smiled pleased when it raised goose bumps on the satin skin. The blue eyes opened and Magnus felt like the time had stopped again, everything went quiet; the rest of the world was gone and didn't exist. He felt alone in the universe with Alec.

"Hey" Alec said looking up at Magnus in wonder.

"Hey" Magnus replied smiling widely.

"Anything you want to say?" Alec asked raising himself on his elbows.

"We've got to go." Magnus said with a small smile.

"Go where?" Alec asked slight excitement in his voice.

"I need to meet a friend of mine... won't take long, and then we can do our last activity for the day..." he trailed off turning on his back to sit by the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" Alec asked curious.

"The last activity? Oh! It's something you'll like I'm sure." Magnus replied smiling. "Now come on put a shirt on or something, before you give the poor French boy a heart attack."

"Wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No." Magnus said smirking throwing Alec a relatively tight white T-shirt. The both of them walked out their room and down to the lobby. Magnus quickly looked around and was slightly disappointed to see that the bell boy wasn't there. He would have loved to see his reaction to Alec's sexy glow that emanated from him after wild make out sessions. But alas, he wasn't there and Magnus had to make do with trailing his green orbs over the dark tangles of his boyfriend's hair or the soft edge of his jaw. Alec caught him staring.

"What are you looking at over there?"

"You" Magnus said simply as they walked out of the hotel and in the street.

"Me?" Alec asked rolling his eyes.

"You're hot. Did you know that?" Magnus smirked and pinched the other boy's side playfully.

"If I'm hot... what does that make you?" Alec asked trying to fight back a smile.

"The boyfriend of a hot Shadowhunter of course" Magnus replied all smiles.

"Oh! Right, lucky you I guess?" Alec said laughing loudly now.

"Lucky me!" Magnus replied joining in on the laugh, as they turned the alleyway to the car.

"Magnus?" Alec asked before he could step in the car.

"Yes?"

"You are not the boyfriend of a hot Shadowhunter." He replied. Magnus looked confused for a second but before he could say anything Alec continued: "You are the most incredible, beautiful and..." he paused grabbing Magnus's waist and pulling him flush to his body before adding: "sexy boyfriend of a gay Shadowhunter." Magnus stared down at Alec in awe. Warmth tickling his insides and water was fighting for freedom at the corner of his almond shaped green eyes. _I am the Magnificent Magnus Bane High Warlock of Freaking Brooklyn I am NOT going to cry._ He thought fighting the tears and pulling Alec in for a deep kiss.

"You know what? You forgot something." Magnus said pulling back from the kiss.

"What's that?"

"I'm the incredible, beautiful and sexy boyfriend of a _HOT_ gay Shadowhunter."He said whispering in the boy's ear making him shiver.

"Well. Um. I. Um. Didn't you say you needed to meet a friend?" Alec asked pushing away slightly from Magnus and walking to his side of the car.

"Actually, I want you to meet her." He said a gigantic smile spreading across his Asian like features, Magnus noted that the smile made Alec's eyes widen in slight panic. He laughed winking at the boy and climbing in behind the wheel. "Coming Blue eyes?" he shouted. Alec shook his head as if to clear it and climbed beside Magnus. They drove for a long time, through the narrow streets of Paris. When they reached a strange intersection Alec gasped and Magnus laughed quietly.

"It's a roundabout Alec." Magnus said his laughter echoing freely through the car.

"I know what it is Magnus." Alec replied with slight annoyance before adding in awe: "I've just never seen one... you know that _big_."

"Big. So you like things that are _big_?" Magnus said suggestively.

"I..." Alec began turning his eyes away from the gigantic roundabout to look at Magnus in confusion. Magnus raised his eyebrow slightly a wicked gleam in his green eyes, and a soft smile pulling at the corner of his full lips. The warlock rolled his eyes at him and Alec's eyes widen in comprehension before he turned a furious shade of red and turned away from the laughing Downworlder.

"So? Do you like things that are... _big_, _massive_, _and gigantic_?" He asked pressing the issue, his eyes drinking in the blushing color of the Shadowhunter's features as if it were water after a long day in the heat of Paris. Alec turned to look at him slightly biting on his lower lip.

"I like every inch of you Magnus, no matter the size" he said his amused eyes sparkling in a hypnotizing way.

"Ok. But if you had to give_ it_ a size?" Magnus pressed his smile widening so much Alec could probably see his molars. Alec shook his head and the blush worsened slightly; but he looked up the warlocks eyes and squared his shoulders as if preparing to fence up an attack and said:

"I'd say big, massive and gigantic. Happy?"

"Delighted." Magnus said with a sharp laugh as he parked the car on the sidewalk -scaring some tourist- in front of a relatively small building. Alec looked up and his jaw dropped. Magnus laughed loudly at the sight he walked out the car and to the other side of it to open Alec's door. The Shadowhunter stepped out of it slowly in a daze, his mouth still hanging slack and his eyes wide in terror.

"Moulin Rouge." He whispered dumbstruck, at the sight of the elevated red windmill on top of a smooth looking building with the flashy letters of the establishment's name.

"Moulin Rouge!" Magnus replied in confidence a wide smile spreading on his lips. "Come on let's go inside." He said passing in front of the line of people and walking right inside the building like he owned the place. Inside the music was blaring, but Magnus loved it. He lived for the feeling of the beat rolling in his veins and the rhythm clashing through his skull. He pulled Alec behind him and walked inside the showroom where the music was the loudest. Magnus paused at the entrance letting Alec admire the sight before them. On a wide stage stood over thirty woman dressed in feathery costumes, jewelry and their skin looked as if it had been soaked in glitter. The ladies were dancing holding one another by the arm, raising their legs high in the air and back down along with the music. Magnus smirked when he saw Alec's blush and the way his eyes were cast down as if he were trying to make himself disappear.

"Magnus..." Alec whispered clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes love?" Magnus replied all smiles.

"Can we go see your friend now?" Alec begged.

"What do you think we are doing?" Magnus asked meeting the blue orbs.

"What?" Alec asked confused.

"Number four." He said pointing to one of the dancing girls on the stage. "The one over there; she's my friend, come on let's grab a table we'll wait until she's done." He said walking to the last empty table.

"Your friend is a dancing girl?" Alec asked avoiding looking directly at the stage as he sat down.

"No. My friend owns the Moulin Rouge." Magnus replied sitting in front of him.

"But you just said..."Alec started lifting his gaze at the dancing girls and abruptly looking back down red spreading on his cheeks.

"I know, she's probably just filling in for one of her girls, she does that sometimes... or she missed the feathers... one or the other. But hey, you can't deny she's got some style?" Magnus chuckled amused at Alec's reaction.

"Um. I guess so." Alec replied as the feathery ladies stepped off the stage and began to dance in circles around the different tables. Magnus looked up as the girls arrived near their table, and chuckled loudly when one of them grabbed a feather boa and placed it sensually around Alec's neck while the Shadowhunter turned a violent shade of red and looked away his eyes wide and his hands gripping his knees firmly. Magnus couldn't help it he laughed even louder at the sight of Alec's uncomfortable pose. Alec looked up and groaned at the sight of a laughing Magnus. The warlock smirked and winked at Alec before grabbing one of the dancing girls and whispering to her rapidly in French. She nodded walked around the table and grabbed Alec by the elbow, another one of her feathery friend coming to her help. Alec was shaking his head and trying to get out of their grasp but the two of them wouldn't let go. All smiles, feathers, glitter and dancing, the two ladies dragged the blushing Shadowhunter to the stage. They all lined up beside him and began to dance each with their arms firmly around him. Magnus was laughing so hard at this point he couldn't help the tears that ran down his face, or the way he held on for dear life at the table. Alec looked so uncomfortable, but in such an adorable way. He looked over at Magnus and the blushing increased. Magnus raised his hands and made an encouraging gesture. Alec just shook his head clearly annoyed. Magnus smiled at him raising his eyebrow and winked at him. Alec's blush increased but he smiled back and when one of the ladies let him go he twirled the other one in a beautiful pirouette. The music stopped and the crowed erupted in applause, all of the girls walked around Alec and gestured for him to take a bow, which he did with a dazzling smile. Magnus could not be more proud. Alec walked down the stage and walked back to Magnus.

"You were fantastic!" Magnus shouted clapping his hands loudly.

"You are in so much trouble." Alec grumbled.

"Ah! Come on; tell me you didn't have fun?"

"I didn't have fun. It was awkward, humiliating and... and... feathery." Alec said grimacing.

"Aww! Poor you." Magnus said shaking his black silky locks and bending over the table to reach Alec. He placed his hands on top of the Shadowhunter's and waited until the boy looked at him. "I'm sorry you felt that way. But you can't deny that you feel better now."

"Sorry?"

"Then when you walked in; you feel better now, less nervous, and less awkward, more at ease?" Magnus watched as Alec pondered that for a moment before a soft smile crept up his soft lips and a small glint appeared in the bottomless blue eyes.

"Okay fine, I guess it was a little fun." He said with a small laugh, Magnus joined in. "But if you ever tell a soul I swear to you Magnus Bane I will be the death of you. Understood?" he asked his eyes turning a deep midnight blue and his features turning into a scowl; but Magnus could tell he was partially joking from the soft glint that hadn't left his eyes.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." He said winking at his boyfriend who smiled back in response. He bent over closer to him and pressed his lips to the blue eyed boy; soft, caressing, passionate. Thought Magnus knew the dancing had made Alec feel more comfortable, and he knew that Alec didn't really mind, he also knew that it hadn't been easy for him. And that he still felt awkward about half naked ladies in feathers and glitter. So he kissed him softly to apologies for the awkwardness and nervousness he'd bestowed upon him.

"Magnus!" a voice said from behind him he turned his attention away from his boyfriend to discover a small girl with light brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Alice!" Magnus replied standing up and walking to the girl softly hugging her to his chest. She wasn't dressed up in feathers anymore, having replaced those with a fine silver cocktail dress and pearls that made her eyes all the more shinny and deep. "How are you?"

"Well I'm just fine thank you! How about you? Who's this?" She asked her gaze moving from Magnus's face to Alec's.

"I'm wonderful, and this is my amazing boyfriend Alec Lightwood."

"A Lightwood? Well, well Magnus you sure no how to pick them, the boy is GORGEOUS! She said walking around Magnus towards Alec. "Hello Alec, I'm Alice." She said offering him her hand.

"Hello." He replied grasping the hand. She smirked and pulled him forward and kissed both his cheeks.

"Aw! You taste like Magnus!" she replied all smiles before turning around and grasping one of the waiters by the elbow. "_Ferdinand! Vas me chercher une chaise nom de Dieu_!" **(A/N: Translation: "Ferdinand! ****Go get me a chair for God's sake!")**she shouted at the waiter who nodded and eclipsed himself, coming back only seconds later with an extra chair and covers which he placed on the table.

"So Alice why were you dancing today, I thought you retired from that last decade?" Magnus asked sipping his drink.

"Well I did, but you know me I can't resist glitter and feathers, it's my obsession. I just love to dance! It's one of my favorite things to do. Well that and a threesome with a magnificent warlock and handsome blue eyed Shadowhunter know where I could find that Lovely?" she asked turning to Alec and winking. Alec choked on his water and looked at Magnus in confusion. Magnus laughed.

"Sorry Alice he's all mine. Your waiter is cute though."

"What Ferdinand?" Alice asked looking over her shoulder at the tall handsome waiter.

"Yes." Magnus nodded.

"He's engaged." She replied hunching her delicate shoulders.

"Ah. Sorry." Magnus said with a small chuckle.

"Don't be he's a real momma's boy, not my type at all. I like fierce man who aren't afraid of _action_...you know, hard core make out sessions in the middle of the night... a strong man with never ending strength and energy... you know like Shadowhunters!" she said laughing and again winking at Alec who blushed and looked like he wanted to jump in his glass.

"I know aren't Shadowhunters the best? Why do you think I date one?" Magnus said with a wink.

"Cause you like to see me squirm in jealousy?" she replied wiggling her eyebrows wickedly.

"Perhaps... or I just got really lucky." Magnus said looking at Alec affectionately.

"I'll say so. He's quite a dancer." She replied looking tenderly between the two. Before either Magnus or Alec had the chance to answer the waiter came back with plates that he placed in front of each of them. "I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of ordering what I am sure you will like. Feast yourselves boys in the wonders of Paris's finest cuisine!" she said as they all started to eat.

"I thought you said Bernard the High Warlock of Paris had the finest restaurant?" Alec asked Magnus between two mouthfuls of _Coq au Vin_.

"What? That prick? Oh please. He couldn't tell the difference between _Foie Gras_ and _Cassoulet_!" Alice whispered shaking her head in annoyance, before admitting: "But I will say that he makes fine croissants... but that is all! For the rest my kitchen is the finest in all of Paris! I tell you!" she replied.

"Yes, it's very good." Magnus replied with a smile.

"Good?" Alice asked insulted.

"More like magnificently amazing" Alec replied with a soft smile and a shimmer of happiness in his blue eyes. Alice looked over at him and smiled.

"Well, Magnus I like him more and more by the second!" she squeaked delighted, while finishing her meal. She raised both her hands in the air and clapped twice. Two waiters arrived one with a dessert plate and the other with an empty tray to clear the table. A third arrived at that time with coffees.

"What's that?" Alec asked staring at the bizarre pastry.

"A _Mille-Feuille_." Alice replied with a gentle smile: "It's good, try it." She urged him. Magnus watched as Alec took a tentative bite. His soft lips curling around the fork, his habile tongue swirling around the head of the utensil, made Magnus's tight jeans slightly uncomfortable.

"That's amazing!" Alec half shouted, quickly grabbing another bite, Magnus turned away from fear that he might jump over the table and steal the boy's virtue right here and now in the middle of the restaurant. He looked over at Alice who seemed to have noticed his discomfort and was trying very hard not to burst out laughing. It was sensational to Magnus the way the simplest things that Alec would do- like taking a bite out of a French Pastry- could make him go instantly hard. The boy was obviously not aware of the effect he had on Magnus and how the smallest movement, or thing he said turned the warlock on, like no one else could.

"So Alec what's it like being a Shadowhunter?" Alice asked probably to distract Magnus from the growing problem in his pants.

"I don't know... What's it like being a warlock?"

"Sucks hard." She said with a soft wink and a snap of her fingers where soft blue flames erupted. With another snap her silver dress turned a dazzling blue. Magnus looked at her questioningly. "What? I wasn't feeling the silver anymore..." she said with a small shrug as she stood up, they both followed after her. Alec looked around the room and Alice pointed to the restrooms in the far corner by the stage. "Over there." She said Alec nodded and walked over to Magnus.

"I'll see you in a few." He said. Magnus nodded and their eyes were kept firmly locked on one another. Magnus wanted to kiss Alec he really did, but what he wanted even more was for Alec to initiate the gesture, to take a step. So he didn't move and waited, he saw all the emotions cross the Shadowhunter's eyes: desire, fright, stress, desire, fright, stress, fright, desire, fright, desire, love, hard core uncontrollable love and then Magnus didn't see anything anymore because Alec had just brought his lips to his. Magnus felt like his heart might explode, this might not seem like such a big step. But it was for the both of them Alec did not initiate physical intimate contact in front of random strangers, especially not in a crowded restaurant. He pulled back from the soft lips and smiled:

"I love you."

"I love you." Alec whispered back walking towards the bathroom

"I hate you." Alice murmured from behind him, he turned and smirked.

"Still jealous?" he asked smiling broadly.

"Still no for the threesome?" she replied with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind" he said his eyes trailing Alice's fine body. "But I think Alec would." He replied with a soft laugh.

"Better not tell him we used to date then." She replied trying to make her face serious but failing miserably when she caught Magnus smile, making her burst in laughter.

"Alice... we never dated..." Magnus smirked with a small chuckle, she looked up at him her eyes a dazzling blue.

"We didn't? Must have been my fantasies then!" she said laughing.

"You fantasise about me?" Magnus asked curious

"Always baby!" she replied with a wide smile and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Don't you think your future dates will mind?"

"What? No they should know there is only room for you in my heart! Well you and your marvelous Shadowhunter." She said with a wink. "I'm happy you found someone good for you Magnus; someone to love you and make you feel great. I'm glad you found someone that isn't Camille Belcourt."

"Me too." He replied darkly his eyes trailing over the other tables, when suddenly he spotted Alec making his way back through the tables towards them.

"So Alec Lightwood, Mister Shadowhunter extraordinaire, it was really nice to finally meet you." She said rising herself slightly to kiss both Alec's cheeks.

"Goodbye it was really nice to meet you too." Alec replied blushing slightly, while Alice turned to Magnus, the both of them hugged and parted with some farewell words in an old warlock dialect. She winked at him and turned around yelling at her waiters and at random customers.

"Come on let's get out of here." Magnus said softly pulling Alec outside the room, through the lobby and out in the cold evening air.

"Where are we going next?" Alec asked curious.

"Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine  
>Et nos amours<br>Faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne  
>La joie venait toujours après la peine.<p>

Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
>Les jours s'en vont je demeure<p>

Les mains dans les mains restons face à face  
>Tandis que sous<br>Le pont de nos bras passe  
>Des éternels regards l'onde si lasse<p>

Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
>Les jours s'en vont je demeure<p>

L'amour s'en va comme cette eau courante  
>L'amour s'en va<br>Comme la vie est lente  
>Et comme l'Espérance est violente<p>

Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
>Les jours s'en vont je demeure<p>

Passent les jours et passent les semaines  
>Ni temps passé<br>Ni les amours reviennent  
>Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine."<p>

Magnus said his flawless French echoing through the empty streets of Paris, as they walked hand in hand under the brilliant stars and the glittering moonlight.

**(A/N Translation: **

**Below the Pont Mirabeau  
>Slow flows the Seine<br>And all our loves together  
>Must I recall again<br>Joy would always follow  
>After pain<strong>

**Let night fall, let the hours go by  
>The days pass on and here stand I<strong>

**Hands holding hands  
>Let us stand face to face<br>While underneath the bridge  
>Of our arms entwined slow race<br>Eternal gazes flowing  
>At wave's pace<strong>

**Let night fall, let the hours go by  
>The days pass on and here stand I<strong>

**Love runs away  
>Like running water flows<br>Love flows away  
>But oh how slow life goes<br>How violent is hope  
>Love only knows<strong>

**Let night fall, let the hours go by  
>The days pass on and here stand I<strong>

**The days flow ever on  
>The weeks pass by in vain<br>Time never will return  
>Nor our loves burn again<br>Below the Pont Mirabeau  
>Slow flows the Seine<strong>

**Let night fall, let the hours go by  
>The days pass on and here stand I) <strong>

**(A/N: Not my poem, not my translation check the top for references)**

_**Also**_**: Coq au Vin (is rooster in wine), Foie Gras (is duck or goose liver (yum...)), cassoulet (is duck, sausages and white beans (double yum...)) (I'm just kidding I've never had any of these two things so I can't really judge... so maybe it's not as bad as it sounds... probably it isn't or else they wouldn't eat it ya know :)and Mille feuille is referred to as a vanilla slice or a custard slice... it's basically three layers of puff pastry and two layers of cream, and it's REALLY GOOD! You should try it :)**

**A/N: Hello! :) I hoped you enjoyed that! Sorry again for my English I try my very best and tell me if you see some awful stuff :)**

**I just wanted to apologies quickly for the delay in updates... life is a pain sometimes :( and this chapter is like 11 pages long on Word... so yeah... BUT! Fear not I haven't forgotten about all of you!**

**I just wanted to say again a big THANK YOU! To the amazing AliceLightwoodBane! (And if you hadn't guessed the new character "Alice" in this chapter is a little thank you to her for the wonderful idea!) So thank you again! :) AND if you haven't read any of her stories GO! NOW! :) **

**And thank you to you... yes you who is reading right now! Know that you are very amazing and that I love you dearly for reading! :) lots of love and tell me what you think! :)**

_**Also**_** tell me if you would like to see some of Alec's point of view at some point in this story, I realized just now that what I've written so far is Magnus point of view... but ya know! Tell me what you think :) please :) pretty please :)**

***GO READ AliceLightwoodBane's STORIES! NOW! :) And I'm being serious (*Gasp!* I can be serious? Yes. Sometimes. Like now. haha :) SO! You should really go because she's a great author! Because her stories are awesome :) and because she's a just an amazing girl who (like me) likes the idea of Alec surrounded by dancing girls doing the cancan! :)**

**Merci beaucoup AliceLigthwoodBane! Merci beaucoup the readers! :)**

**Anyways, lots of love Lovelies :)**

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to say a big thank you to all of you who read my stories :) I love you all :) like crazy... :) and I wanted to say thank you to some people who review that I can't reply to: Vampire1000, Wise, Malec4ever, adessien, Lovvethiss, Unknown and TheReader :) thanks! Also a big thank you to everyone else who reviewed. And to those of you who pointed out my many mistakes... yeah... my English will be the death of me :) ANYWAYS! You are all awesome :) so thanks (for being awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Yes I know... you are all so in shock right now! Please breathe... I can understand why you would find my amazing writing skills (not) to look like the brilliant work of Cassandra Clare but no... I am not her... sadly it is the truth but I can easily understand your confusion (HAHA! Not! :) Sorry I felt like trying out sarcasm... what do you think? Yes I agree with you... it's not my style ;) I'm more of a crazy rambling kind of girl... so I'll stick with that! And just add that even though I wish I owned the mortal instruments... I still don't... shooting stars why don't you work? ;) I also don't own the wonderful poem (I know another one... I like poetry... sue me :) by Victor Hugo (yes him again... ;) entitled: "Nuits de juin" BUT the Translation is mine this time... I tried my best but translating poems is really hard so sorry I tried my best :)**

**Warning: MAJOR ROMANCE AHEAD PEOPLES! :) haha but no lemons... (Don't hurt me! PLEASE! ARGH!) but anyways. Guy on guy romance... (I feel very silly saying that over and over again... it's a Magnus AND Alec fic... and you know if you've read it since the beginning you should know by now... BUT I am a 'by the book' kind of girl... so here... guy on guy action BE WARNED! And if you are too young to read... well don't be traumatized :) OH! And it's Alec's POV ;)**

La ville lumière

Chapter 7: Beautiful Night

_Nuits de juin_

_L'été, lorsque le jour a fui, de fleurs couverte  
>La plaine verse au loin un parfum enivrant ;<br>Les yeux fermés, l'oreille aux rumeurs entrouverte,  
>On ne dort qu'à demi d'un sommeil transparent.<em>

_Les astres sont plus purs, l'ombre paraît meilleure ;_  
><em>Un vague demi-jour teint le dôme éternel ;<em>  
><em>Et l'aube douce et pâle, en attendant son heure,<em>  
><em>Semble toute la nuit errer au bas du ciel.<em>

**(A/N: Translation: Nights of June**

**In summer,****when**** the ****day has fled****, ****covered with flowers****  
><strong>**The plain****spreads****an****intoxicating aroma****;  
><strong>**Eyes closed****, ****ear partially listening to rumors****,  
><strong>**We are only half asleep; sleeping a transparent sleep.**

**The****stars are purer****, ****the shade****seems****best****;  
><strong>**A vague half-day stains****the eternal dome****;  
><strong>**And the****sweet pale****dawn****, waiting for ****its time****,  
><strong>**Seems to****wander****all night,****low in the sky****.)**

The night air was fresh against his pale skin, and the soft breeze made his black hair ruffle delicately. But he didn't mind. He loved the feeling of the wind over his features or the feel of the breeze on his bare arms, the soft sensations making everything more tangible, more pure. Alec was looking up at the night sky as they walked calmly down the empty streets of Paris, the car long forgotten on the sidewalk by the Moulin Rouge. He enjoyed the scenery the night sky provided; very little clouds meant plenty of dazzling stars. Alec stared at them and wished he knew how many they were in the sky.

He felt so far away from home just looking at these stars, he had to admit he missed his brother and his sister. He missed them but at the same time he didn't want them here. He was happy to be living an experience that he knew the others would never live, he was happy to be special, to be different from them and to finally have something that was his and his only. Looking at those little dots of light made him think of all the beautiful things in life that he didn't take the time to truly appreciate. It made him think about central park back home and the way the soft breeze moved the trees so they looked like they were dancing in the wind. It made him think about the way the sunlight pierced through his window at the institute making the most glorious shadows on his bedroom wall. And at last it made him think of the way the moonlight seemed to shine on Magnus, making him look like an entity from another world. Alec frowned: the light didn't shine on Magnus, Magnus was the light, and he shined. The moonlight was like the comma to his prose, or like a prop in the play of the warlock's life, a way to make Magnus's glory even more apparent to the untrained eye. The wind that moved his silk like hair was like a soundtrack playing in the background, making the entire scene surreal, unbelievable, and magical.

Alec could not believe that he was standing in Paris. Alec could not believe he was over 3600 miles away from home. Alec could not believe that he was in Paris, over 3600 miles from home, with Magnus. It was all too surreal to actually be true, and he kept on excepting to wake up, all alone back at his house in his tinny bed with an angry Church at his door. But it didn't happen.

Alec looked over at Magnus casting a sideway glance and felt his intake of breath get stuck in his throat. The way the soft lights of the streets and of the moon, cast shadows on the warlock's exotic features made Alec's heart skip a beat. Magnus was his. He was actually Alec's. Alec was dating this incredible man. The warlock was perfect. He had the most desirable features: straight nose, with high cheek bones, silky black hair, perfect smile and his green eyes. Alec could not get over his boyfriends eyes, yes they were like a cat's but to him it was the way he looked at Alec, like he could see in him, like he could actually read the boy's heart and hear the boy's soul. Like he knew how Alec felt just by looking at him.

Alec loved Magnus for all he was, he loved the way Magnus would walk around in confidence, he loved that the man had so much knowledge of everything, he loved that the man could make him, Alec Lightwood, tremble in desire and love with a simple touch of his soft caramel hands. He loved how Magnus knew him, and Alec loved how he was beginning to know Magnus. He knew that three centuries separated them, and he knew that there was a lot more to Magnus's story than what he let on, but he also knew that loving someone meant taking the time to peel one by one the layers of their facade until you reached the heart, the soul and the essence of that person. And he would. He would go through hell and heaven just to be with Magnus, and to be the one that Magnus loves.

Alec took a deep breath and looked back at the ink black sky. He felt like his life was just beginning, like whatever happened before Magnus had been the prelude to his life right now. He felt as if Magnus had truly changed the core of his existence, and he had. Because of him Alec was now able to be himself, and to stand up for who he was and what he believed in. He knew that he'd done it all by himself, but he also knew that Magnus had a lot to do with him finally breaking the silence and taking a stand. Magnus was his everything, he hadn't really changed Alec's life, for he was still a shadowhunter, still terrified of spiders, still gay and still living in New York, but he had changed his perspective on life. And Alec knew that it was all that really mattered. Alec was a shadowhunter, but he didn't see himself as just that. No, he saw himself as someone strong who had the power to make a difference in the world, even if he hadn't killed as many demons as Jace or Isabelle. Alec was still terrified of spiders, but at least now he wasn't terrified of being who he was and at the end of the day it is what's most important to him. Alec was still gay, but he was not ashamed of it, he embraced it, he loved it and he didn't live with it, but build his life with the knowledge that his homosexuality was not something to be hated, but to be celebrated and enjoyed. At last Alec was still living in New York, but now because of Magnus he knew that the world, or any place in the universe really, could be beautiful, could be special, and all that it needed was a touch of love between two people.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Magnus asked him interrupting his thoughts.

"Life."

"Sounds deep..." Magnus said, Alec could tell he was trying very hard not to press the subject but at the same time that he was dying of curiosity.

"I was thinking of how much meeting you had had an impact on my life."

"Oh. A good one I hope." Magnus said with an evasive chuckle. Alec turned around to face him, Magnus was nervous, and that was a rare occurrence for the confident Warlock.

"No. A great one." Alec replied pulling the warlock down towards him so he could meet his soft lips with a chaste kiss.

"Mmmm... Now you're talking." Magnus replied against his lips. Alec smiled.

"So where are we going anyway, we've been walking for like an hour now." Alec said crossing his arms on his chest and pouting his mouth playfully.

"You know you Shadowhunters aren't the most patient." Magnus said with a wink.

"Yes because warlocks are much more patient..." Alec laughed kicking a small rock off the ground. The rock flew in the air and landed farther ahead on the road, Alec followed it closely and stopped.

"Yes?" Magnus replied a small smiled playing at the edge of his lips.

"The Seine." Alec whispered in awe.

"Yes; the river that crosses Paris. What about it?" Magnus asked his smile growing wider.

"It's over there." Alec said pointing to a distance of less than half a mile where you could see the lights of boats accosted at a small marina.

"It's called Quai Michelet." Magnus replied gesturing to the dock where a few boats were lined up.

"What are we doing here?" Alec asked already knowing the answer but feeling the need to have Magnus voice it.

"Well it's a dock, that's a boat." He said pointing to a rather large yacht "and it's the Seine as you so lovingly pointed out. So I was thinking of getting off the docks, in the boat and having a little tour around Paris. What do you say?" Magnus asked. Alec could only stare at him. How could this man even exist? Maybe Alec was really dreaming; this couldn't actually be happening? Maybe he'd hit his head hard and was now forever stuck in a world of dreams... if that was the case he never wanted to wake up. "What's wrong?" Magnus asked him concerned by the lack of answer on Alec's part.

"Nothing!" Alec hurried to reassure him. "I just. It's just...are you real?" he stammered blushing slightly.

"Depends, do you want me to be real?" Magnus asked grabbing the front of Alec's shirt and pulling him flush to his body; one of his hands then going to push a strand of black hair from his eyes while the other went to caress his cheekbone. He bent down slowly and placed his lips tenderly on Alec's. The Shadowhunter sighed in pleasure, and pulled his hands up to tangle them in the Warlocks hair and pulling him harder against his own lips deepening the kiss. Magnus moved his hands from Alec's face to pull then down towards the boy's firm body, tracing, exploring, and making Alec shiver in raw pleasure. Not to be outdone Alec slipped his tongue over Magnus's lower lip, Magnus smiled in the kiss and opened his mouth slightly, letting both tongues battle for dominance.

"So, ready for a boat ride?" Magnus asked slightly breathless pulling away from Alec, and turning to get on the boat.

"Wait, Magnus isn't it illegal? Don't you need permit or is there hours..." Alec began but Magnus interrupted him by placing his delicate fingers on Alec's lips.

"You Shadowhunters are the worst at rule braking... I mean really why would they make a rule if it weren't meant to be broken in the first place? But to answer your question, yes this isn't legal and no I don't give a damn and why should I? I am the Magnificent Magnus Bane and I do what I want when I want. And now I want a boat ride, with my lovely boyfriend, so suck it up demon hunter!" he said pushing Alec playfully towards the boat. Alec obliged and stepped over the railing inside the rather large yacht. "And this boat, along with our voices, is glamoured, so no one can see or hear us." Magnus whispered his lips grazing Alec's earlobe making him shiver.

"Oh. Well that's good." Alec replied nervous. He didn't know why he was so nervous it wasn't like he'd never been alone with the warlock before. Maybe it was just the fact that he was alone with said warlock so far away from everything that was familiar to him. He was alone in this incredible city that seemed like a dream with the man of his dreams; it was all just too unrealistic and perfect.

Suddenly Magnus snapped his long fingers and the boat began to move on its own.

"Come on Nephilim let me give you the grand tour." And Alec followed after him through the different parts of the boat. Alec was impressed: kitchen, two fully equipped bathrooms, large closets, two bedrooms, living room, a hot tub and a gorgeous stereo system.

"Wow." Alec said when they reached the master bedroom. It was grand with a big window letting the viewer see just how truly effervescent Paris really was. There was a gigantic bed standing by one wall covered in over fifty colorful pillows. A smile spread on Alec's face when he saw the comforter.

"Yellow?"Alec asked with a small smile remembering the comforter from Magnus's loft in Brooklyn.

"Didn't want you to feel too out of place; besides I adore this particular comforter it took me two century to find the right one!" he replied shaking his head.

"I like it" Alec said honestly. The warlock smiled at him and brought them back to the front of the boat so they could admire the combination of the twinkling lights of the French city and of the stars. It looked so peaceful and dreamlike Alec felt the need to pinch himself every other minute. Suddenly Magnus poked him lightly in the ribs to get his attention.

"Look." He pointed; Alec turned and was again mesmerized by the sight of the dazzling lights of the Eiffel tower. "It sparkles" the warlock whispered leaning down slightly to wrap his arms around the Shadowhunter resting his head on the crook of his neck.

"I love things that sparkle." Alec whispered, leaning back into the embrace.

"Do you? Now that's interesting" he said with a small laugh. Alec knew he remembered their conversation from the day before. _Had it only been one day?_ Alec asked himself_, it felt like forever_. He loved Magnus. He knew that, he'd known that for a while now. But it had never hit him so hard before, just how much he loved him, just how much Magnus meant to him, and just how much he wanted him.

"Magnus?" Alec asked turning away from the sparkling tower his blue eyes searching the green ones.

"Yes?" Magnus asked. Alec took a last second to admire the way the twinkling lights of the tower now above them, made Magnus's face look like an angel's. Magnus was perfect for him, he loved him.

"I want to make love with you."

**A/N: DAM DAM DAMMMMMMM! *Suspense* So I hoped you enjoyed that! :)**

**Okay peoples... now is the moment you have all be waiting for...*suspense music playing in the background * (and I have been dreading...) *DRUM ROLL* LEMON! Next chapter :) so... any last minute advice? That would help :) keep in mind I'm a virgin at writing lemons... and that I like my lemons sweet and romantic... so it's like a lemonade :) haha! :) aren't I so funny today? I think not :( **

**ANYWAYS! Thank you so so so so so much for reading, and as for the reviews OMG FIFTY SEVEN! *Throws confetti in the air and dances in circles* THANKS YOU GUYS! :) I never imagined I would go pass zero :) so this is truly amazing! :) I love you all so so so so so so much! *big hugs* Thanks for reading, thanks for being there and thanks for being amazing :)**

**NOW about my lack of schedule... :) I'd like to answer to a review by Supervampire1000 (first of all: I really like your name and thanks for reviewing :) and also I can't really post a schedule for the next chapters... cause I never follow schedules... I am like the worst in the history of schedules... so I won't do that because I would feel bad or stressed out for not keeping to it... and being a reader; it would annoy me not to have the chapter when promised... BUT what I can tell you is that it'll be MAX a week in between each, sometimes less but never more (or at least I will try my best at it):) so sorry that's all I can say hope that makes you feel a little better :) and you know... I secretly enjoy making people nervous wrecks in anticipation *Evil laugh* I'm just kidding! :) so sorry don't feel bad and please don't die of anxiety (or of a severe case of nail-biting... that would be sad :( Anyways hopes that answers your questions :) **

**Because I love you... and because I want reviews :) :) :) :) (it's all your fault if I'm addicted now... yes... you should all feel bad... haha! I'm just kidding with you guys don't feel bad and please pretty please with Alec on top (and Magnus on the bottom ... haha *wink wink* ) a review (if you have the time if you don't I love you anyways... but you know a review would be really nice! And that would definitely accelerate my writing process :) just saying! **

**So to thank you in advance here is a little sneak peek at the **_**CITRON**_**! (A/N translation: LEMON!)**

_His hands were like a paintbrush on a white canvas, leaving trails of fire behind each deliberate stroke. _

"_I want you." _

**DAM DAM DAMMMMM! *Suspense* Is it Alec POV or Magnus POV? You will NEVER KNOW MWAHAHAHAHA! :) *cough* until the next update :) patience my lovelies, all good things comes to those who review :) haha :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello amazing people! ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys make me so happy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own my toothpaste. The rest is owned by other people (like Cassandra Clare who owns Magnus, Alec, the Mortal instruments and the whole shebang :) The poem 'Romance' is by Edgar Allan Poe...so not mine :(**

**Warning: LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! Okay I think you get it :) anyways if you are uncomfortable with a guy and another guy making love then feel free not to read, I do not judge anyone and it won't hurt my feelings! If you are too young don't be traumatized :)**

_**IMPORTANT**_**: Sorry for the confusion and the panic :) Alec on top? Magnus on top? Alec bottom? Magnus Bottom? I didn't know who would top/bottom when I wrote the last chapter! Now I know :) read on and you'll know too :) **

**ALEC POV :) **

La ville lumière

Chapter 8: Sweet Fire

_Romance_

_Romance, who loves to nod and sing  
>With drowsy head and folded wing<br>Among the green leaves as they shake  
>Far down within some shadowy lake,<br>To me a painted paroquet  
>Hath been—most familiar bird—<br>Taught me my alphabet to say,  
>To lisp my very earliest word<br>While in the wild wood I did lie,  
>A child—with a most knowing eye.<em>

_Of late, eternal condor years_  
><em>So shake the very Heaven on high<em>  
><em>With tumult as they thunder by,<em>  
><em>I have no time for idle cares<em>  
><em>Through gazing on the unquiet sky;<em>  
><em>And when an hour with calmer wings<em>  
><em>Its down upon my spirit flings,<em>  
><em>That little time with lyre and rhyme<em>  
><em>To while away—forbidden things—<em>  
><em>My heart would feel to be a crime<em>  
><em>Unless it trembled with the strings.<em>

**(A/N: Not my poem check A/N above for reference, it inspired me for this story)**

_Last chapter..._

_Chapter 7: Beautiful Night  
><em>

"_Magnus?" Alec asked turning away from the sparkling tower his blue eyes searching the green ones._

"_Yes?" Magnus asked. Alec took a last second to admire the way the twinkling lights of the tower now above them, made Magnus's face look like an angel's. Magnus was perfect for him, he loved him._

"_I want to make love with you."_

* * *

><p>Alec looked at Magnus, feeling the red begin to cover his cheek. <em>You will not blush. You will not blush. You will not blush<em>. He repeated to himself like a mantra. But alas the red was everywhere dyeing his cheek a powdery pink; and still Magnus did not answer. Alec looked away from Magnus at this point and stared at the no longer sparkling Eiffel Tower. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe_. He told himself, to no avail he felt as if all the air had gone from his lungs and he was drowning; drowning in embarrassment.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, his voice sounded far away. "Alec." Magnus repeated taking a light hold of Alec's chin and turning it gently.

"What?" Alec asked averting the warlocks gaze.

"You know what." Magnus replied. _No. I don't know what!_ Alec wanted to shout back; but he didn't instead he forced his gaze to meet the warlock's. When he did, Alec felt something stir inside of him. He no longer had to be the shy little Shadowhunter that was scared of taking risks and terrified of what the rest of the world would think. No. He wouldn't be that guy, he would stand his ground.

"What? I don't know what you mean Magnus. I want to make love to you, and if you don't..."But he never got to finish that sentence; Magnus had interrupted him with his lips; the kiss was forceful but short.

"Alec. Of course I want you. Why would you think I wouldn't?" Magnus said hurt, pulling back slightly.

"Well you weren't answering..." Alec responded ashamed.

"It's called being in shock love."Magnus said rolling his green eyes.

"Oh. Well. Sorry." Alec mumbled biting his lower lip slightly.

"Don't apologies, I like it when you shock me." He said with a wink and added: "But seriously Alec, I just wanted to know if you..." Magnus began before Alec interrupted him:

"Of course I want this! Why would you think I didn't want this? I want you to make love to me! I love you! I want you!"He half shouted.

"I know... that's not what I wanted to ask..." Magnus said

"Then what was it?" Alec asked confused.

"Top or Bottom?" Magnus asked with a sexy wink and a small smirk.

"Pardon me?"Alec choked.

"Just playing with you my love" Magnus laughed grasping Alec and pulling him towards his chest. Alec let out a short breath.

"No really, explain."He said his face serious.

"Alec...Um... You do know how a man and well another man..." Magnus trailed off his eyes growing slightly wide in confusion.

"No. Tell me." Alec said looking at him with big innocent blue eyes; he could see the look of complete astonishment and slight discomfort from Magnus.

"Well, um. You know. I..." Magnus said he looked completely lost for words and Alec knew that it was a rare occurrence for the warlock.

"Magnus?"Alec asked.

"Yes?" The warlock replied.

"I know." Alec said with a chuckle

"You do?"

"Yes this is payback time: your turn to feel uncomfortable now." The Shadowhunter replied still chuckling.

"What? When have I ever made _you_ feel uncomfortable?" The warlock asked offended.

"Two words: _Moulin Rouge_." Alec replied with a laugh; Magnus joined in.

"Okay. Okay. But seriously now... You know how this whole shebang works right?"

"Shebang? You make it sound so romantic." Alec said rolling his eyes.

"Alec" Magnus said pressing the subject.

"Yes. I know how it works...I've just never...you know..."he replied trailing off.

"Ah! Virgins."Magnus said throwing his hands in the air and shaking his head from side to side a smile playing on his lips. Alec could tell that he was only teasing.

"What do you have against virgins?"Alec asked on the defensive, but keeping the smile on his face.

"Nothing." He replied turning back to Alec and encircling his long arms around the Shadowhunter's body; Alec felt warm lips at his ear, and he heard Magnus add in a husky whisper: "Virgins, my lovely, are the best." Alec felt a shiver run down his spine; he looked up at Magnus and pressed his lips firmly to the warlock's.

That kiss wasn't like all the others they'd exchanged before, it wasn't soft, it wasn't delicate, it was rough, it was heated and it tasted like raw lust. Alec moaned and pressed his tongue roughly on Magnus's lower lips demanding entrance. The warlock obliged and soon both tongues were battling for dominance as Alec felt Magnus loose his balance. He pushed the warlock sideways, turning their bodies so Magnus could lean on the railing. The warlock let his hands roam over the Shadowhunter's body, exploring his broad chest, down his abdomen, over his hip bones, and lower south barely touching; Alec gasped at the butterfly touch and roughly grinded his hips against the Downworlder's.

"Alec." Magnus whispered against Alec's lips.

"What?" Alec whispered back moving his lips to the caramel coloured neck of his boyfriend.

"We... need...Um... Move..." Magnus said becoming slightly incoherent as Alec trailed his lips up and down the delicate skin, marking it roughly with his teeth before soothing the skin with soft kisses.

"Yes." Alec replied pulling the warlock away from the railing and towards the master bedroom. When they reached the room Alec felt Magnus stumble behind him, he turned and saw that the warlock was holding on to the door. "What's wrong?"

"You have quite an effect on me, lovely." He replied with a smile. "I intend to give you a full payback for that now... you see not many people can make the Magnificent Magnus Bane feel so... needy." He replied pulling himself up right and dragging Alec to his chest.

"Oh... really and how many people would that be?" Alec asked his eyes narrowing slightly as he took a step back. Magnus stopped for a second and really stared at him, making Alec blush once more under the heated flush of his cheeks.

"Only one" Magnus said as he pulled Alec flushed to his body. "Only you Alec, I have never felt like this with anyone else before."

"How can that be true?" Alec asked his eyes wide with the sadness he was trying so hard to hide.

"Because I've never been in love before" he replied pulling his lips down and kissing Alec's softly. It wasn't a passionate kiss this time, it was a soothing one. A kiss, that made Alec feel the love Magnus had for him. The way the warlock held him, so close to his firm body, wrapped in his strong arms, his lips only brushing his in the most delicate and loving way. Alec knew Magnus loved him, he could taste it in the warlock's lips, he could see it in the warlock's eyes, hear it in his moans and feel it in every part of his being, body, min, soul and heart. The love, Magnus had for him, was everywhere and as constant as his heartbeat.

Magnus's fingers descended on his chest again, and Alec broke the kiss. Magnus looked at him questioningly but before he could ask Alec had grabbed the back of the warlock's head and pulled him roughly back to him. The heat exploded back between the two, like a raging wild fire. Alec moved his hands up to Magnus's dark silky hair, while the warlock pulled at the hem of his shirt. Alec let go of the black tangles and Magnus pulled the fabric up and out of the way. The warlock smiled at Alec, looking down at his body in hunger, licking his lips. Alec felt the blush cover his already heated cheeks, but he grabbed Magnus's shirt and pulled it off his back. Both bared chest men walked to the fluffy bed holding hands. Alec watched as Magnus let himself fall gracefully on the soft comforter. Alec stopped and took a deep breath. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this_. He told himself as he proceeded on getting rid of his pants, pulling them down slowly. Alec looked up and the look of complete lust in his boyfriend's eyes made him grow even harder. He shook his head lightly to clear it and then placed each one of his knees on either side of the warlock, straddling him. Alec stared down at Magnus and heard the warlock gulp audibly. Alec felt his whole body shiver in anticipation, and his heart filled with personal pride as he watched Magnus stare at him in hunger. When Magnus caught him staring, Alec saw him lick his lips seductively once more, making Alec's already painful erection twitch. Magnus smirked and Alec felt the warlock's hands travel down his thighs.

"I want you." Alec said bending down to look into Magnus's lust filled eyes, a hand on either side of the warlock's head. "I want you right now." He repeated.

"Take me." Magnus said his hands were like a paintbrush on a white canvas, leaving trails of fire behind each deliberate stroke.

"I want you..." Alec repeated again his voice dropping several octaves, and his lips tracing Magnus's ear "inside me" he added, feeling the warlock shiver under him. Alec was so pleased that he could make Magnus feel such emotions; he wanted to pleasure Magnus beyond anything the warlock had ever felt.

"Alec?" Magnus asked his voice low and filled with the same passion that burned within Alec. The Shadowhunter nodded once and kissed the side of the warlock's jaw. Magnus took the hint and Alec felt him turn them both in a quick movement, so that the warlock was now straddling him. Alec felt strangely exposed in this new position, but gazing up at Magnus that feeling disappeared as the fire exploded again between the two. Before Alec could make a move Magnus had pressed his lips against his, making him moan. Lips fighting for dominance, hands grasping, nails scratching, and moans echoing around them, Alec reached at last for Magnus's pants. After several seconds of fighting against it Alec swore under his breath:

"Damn pants." He added and he felt Magnus smile against his lips, one snap of his fingers later and the horrid article was gone, leaving Magnus in tight briefs. The warlock smiled down at Alec and let his hands roam freely over the boy's body.

Alec let his eyes roll back in his head as he felt the warlock's magic fingers trace the outline of his chest. They moved in irregular patterns, little swirls of fire on his heated skin. Unlike the burning of the _stele_, Magnus's hands left him craving for more. He wanted the heat, he desired the fire and he needed to combust.

Magnus finally reached his black boxers, hooking his long fingers at the waist band he pulled them down and off the Shadowhunter's body, leaving him completely naked. The rational part of Alec's mind told him he should probably feel embarrassed at being just as bare as the day he was born, the irrational lust filled part of his mind told the latter to shut the hell up; and it did when Alec caught sight of Magnus pulling his own briefs off slowly.

Alec stared at Magnus and the only thought that went through his mind was: _beautiful_. The soft caramel skin, the dark hair falling down sexily in front of his golden green lust filled eyes, and at last his strong body. Magnus was a lot stronger then people gave him credit for, the way his biceps flexed when he bent down close to Alec, made the Shadowhunter gulp in anticipation.

Alec suddenly gasped when he felt Magnus's tongue trace the fearless rune Clary had drawn on his wrist. The Shadowhunter then felt the glorious wet member move along the different runes that covered his body; the soundless rune on his shoulder or the heightened speed one on his chest. Magnus's tongue stopped momentarily teasing each nipple, making Alec squirm on the bed. Magnus then moved lower south, making Alec shake in anticipation. Alec felt warmth as Magnus flicked his tongue against his throbbing member, making the Shadowhunter buck his hips in desire. He watched in a daze as Mangus winked at him before diving down and taking him whole. Alec moaned, shrieked and sighed heavily, his hands going to Magnus's hair pulling him down firmly but not forcefully. Magnus moaned around Alec and hollowed out his cheeks making Alec's breathing erratic.

"Magnus." He moaned breathless. Magnus pulled off Alec snapping his fingers lightly, a small bottle appearing in his hands. Alec looked at it with small apprehension; he watched with acute attention as Magnus poured some of the substance on his delicate fingers and placed those coated fingers near Alec's entrance. The Shadowhunter's eyes widen slightly at the strange feeling; it didn't hurt, but it wasn't particularly comfortable.

"Relax baby." Magnus said his voice soothing as he passed his other hand lightly over Alec's chest, in round firm even strokes. Alec felt his body relax for only a short second before he was in full blown pain. "It's okay, you're fine just relax, breathe." Magnus said his hands still drawing circles over Alec's body. Alec nodded and with much effort he relaxed in Magnus's touch. "Good. Last one." Magnus said before entering a third finger in him. Alec gasped the pain was imaginable. "Alec. Breathe." _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._ And breathe he did, with much difficulty at first. He tried to relax and let the feel of Magnus's soft hand now on his thighs relax him. After a minute or so he was already beginning to feel accustomed to the strange invasion; he rolled his hips experimentally and the motion made his body shiver in pleasure. He looked over at Magnus who was staring at him a mixture of wonder and lust in his golden green eyes. And then he felt Magnus move his fingers inside him; the feeling was more uncomfortable then painful and then he saw fire; white hot blazing fire behind his eyelids, his whole body shaking in pleasure, more. He needed more.

"What in the Angel?" he gasped.

"Prostate." Magnus answered with a small smirk, before pulling his fingers out of Alec, leaving the boy feeling strangely empty and even needier.

"Magnus!" Alec protested.

"Right here Alec." Magnus replied, as Alec watched him coat himself generously with the lube.

Magnus placed his body at Alec's entrance angling the boy's legs to give himself more access room. Alec looked up at Magnus as he began to push himself inside. The pain was strong, like razor sharp blades and scratching finger nails on a chalkboard. Alec gasped and he felt as if he was being cut in half. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe_. He reminded himself. Soon he felt Magnus hit the back of his thighs and he let out a sigh. The pain was still intense but slowly dying leaving a strange feeling of want and need at its place. After a couple of minutes, the pain was mostly gone, and all that Alec was feeling was Magnus. The feel of being so close to him was like nothing he'd ever imagined.

"Magnus love me." He whispered at his lover who moaned, and suddenly began to move. He pulled out of Alec halfway and slowly slammed back in. Alec gasped in pleasure, the sensations were so new, so vibrant and everywhere. Magnus repeated the same movement a few times before Alec grabbed his wrists and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Magnus, I'm begging you, go faster." He said desperately clutching at the Warlock's wrists. Magnus smiled widely and accelerated his rhythm.

"Alec... Alec you feel so amazing. You are perfect, beautiful, and gorgeous. I love you." Magnus whispered against Alec's ear making him shiver in pleasure, he rolled his hips up experimentally and watched in satisfaction as Magnus moaned in absolute pleasure and dropped his head on his shoulder. "Do... that... again." Magnus said his breathing erratic; and he did, he rolled his hips once, twice and then focused on meeting each of Magnus's thrust.

The heat was strong, becoming almost unbearable as Alec approached his release. Magnus's hands were everywhere on him, stroking him, caressing him; the warlock's lips were on his eyelids, down his throat on his mouth. Alec moaned, gasped and begged; begged for more, more friction, more heat, more fire and more Magnus. And then Magnus hit Alec's prostate again, and the world disappeared around the Shadowhunter leaving only pleasure.

"Magnus!" Alec screamed as the fiery pleasure rippled through him with so much force he felt his back arch off the bed.

"Again?" Magnus asked a smile in his voice; Alec groaned and bucked his hips up making the warlock moan. "Again." He agreed to no one in particular, as he hit yet again Alec's sweet spot. The Shadowhunter could barely handle it, the pleasure was so raw, so intense, and it built up in him burning through every sensible part of his being, every cell on alert, every touch sending him into frenzy.

"Magnus...I'm going... I'm..." Alec tried to say as he felt the fire build up in the pit of his stomach, soft lips pressed against his, and he felt something wet touch his cheek and then he combusted, fire everywhere. He couldn't breathe, the pleasure was so intense his back arched off the bed, he screamed Magnus's name as he shot off his load on the warlock's stomach. Seconds later still in a pleasure daze, he almost came undone again at the feeling of Magnus shooting off inside him screaming the Shadowhunter's name. _I'm yours now_ _and forever_. He thought happily, feeling moisture at the corner of his eyes. The simple thought giving him so much pleasure he could barely contain it.

The two of them remained quiet as they tried to slow down their breathing. Magnus looked down at Alec and pressed his soft lips to his.

"I love you."

"I love you." Alec replied. Magnus smiled in the kiss and pulled out slowly out of Alec making him whimper slightly at the loss. "Stay with me." Alec said and he grasped Magnus who'd rolled on his back bringing him back against his chest. He then moved back against the pillows as Magnus pulled the comforter from under them to place it on top of their bodies.

"I am not going anywhere." The warlock replied pulling himself closer to Alec and nuzzling his neck.

"Magnus?"

"Yes baby." The warlock replied

"That was...well that was... amazing Magnus. Amazing."

"It was very amazing for me as well Alec."

"You mean it?"Alec asked.

"Of course I mean it. That was the best orgasm ever." Magnus said Alec looked down at him to see if he was joking but the look of pure sincerity that crossed his features told him the warlock was telling the truth. Alec smirked, feeling brave he said:

"Magnus?"

"Yes Alec." The warlock replied with a small yawn.

"Next time I'm on top." He said kissing the warlock's disheveled hair. Magnus chuckled lightly, turned looking up at him and kissed his lips passionately.

"Is that so? Well then I guess will have to do that again very...very...very soon." He replied with another soft kiss and a smile. Alec moved closer to Magnus and within seconds the two of them were asleep; the delicate moonlight caressing their soft peaceful features.

**A/N: OMG! I can't breathe. I can't feel my legs. My heart stopped. I'm dead.**

**Tell me what you think... please? Do you hate me? Was it bad? Was it horrid? Are you traumatized? First love scene ever so please BE cruel (yes you heard me... BE CRUEL! :)**

**As for those who liked it (if any of you exist...) the next chapter is Magnus POV on this same scene :) (YEAH! It'll be good and different... Magus versions is romantic... but you know... less innocent ;)**

**A review? *big puppy dog eyes* **

_**IMPORTANT:**_** I'm starting a new story, multi-chapter ;) if you are interested it's called: **_**Operation Midnight Raven**_**. It is AU/AH and might be a little OCC (but I'll try my best to stick to the character's personality: Magnus/Alec plus some other from TMI and Infernal Devices ;) Alec is an FBI agent and he's hunting down a very evil serial killer :) (Also: ROMANCE! It's rated M for Lemons, guy on guy action, and some violence so check it out if you want ;)**

**AND DO NOT WORRY I will still update this one :) it is still my priority! ;) (What can I say? I live for multi-tasking!) **

**Lots of love,**

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	9. Chapter 8 MPOV

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for your reviews! I can't believe you guys liked my little lemonade :) anyways glad you did :) as promised here is Magnus's version of their love scene. Also it's not the whole chapter from 8 just the lemon part so it's slightly shorter I just didn't see the point in writing the whole before scene where they chat with one another. ;) So here LEMON! if you don't want to read it (some people didn't that's okay I don't mind!) for you I post in five minutes chapter 9 :) **

**Disclaimer: I now own a toothbrush, to go with my toothpaste :) but I still don't own the Mortal instruments. No... Rights are still to Cassandra Clare, and 'Serenade' is owned by Edgar Allan Poe (Him again? Yes. Yes it is)**

**Warning: Listen up children, when a papa shadowhunter and another papa warlock love each other they give little hugs to one another and don't have babies...cause that's not how it works (or so I heard... you can correct me if I'm wrong :) so BE WARNED! (If this is not your style feel free not to read I love everyone and I don't judge!)**

La ville lumière

Chapter 8 (Magnus POV):

_So sweet the hour, so calm the time,  
>I feel it more than half a crime,<br>When Nature sleeps and stars are mute,  
>To mar the silence ev'n with lute.<br>At rest on ocean's brilliant dyes  
>An image of Elysium lies:<br>Seven Pleiades entranced in Heaven,  
>Form in the deep another seven:<br>Endymion nodding from above  
>Sees in the sea a second love.<br>Within the valleys dim and brown,  
>And on the spectral mountain's crown,<br>The wearied light is dying down,  
>And earth, and stars, and sea, and sky<br>Are redolent of sleep, as I  
>Am redolent of thee and thine<br>Enthralling love, my Adeline.  
>But list, O list,- so soft and low<br>Thy lover's voice tonight shall flow,  
>That, scarce awake, thy soul shall deem<br>My words the music of a dream.  
>Thus, while no single sound too rude<br>Upon thy slumber shall intrude,  
>Our thoughts, our souls- O God above!<br>In every deed shall mingle, love._

**(A/N: **_**Serenade **_**by Edgar Allan Poe)**

"_Yes." Alec replied pulling the warlock away from the railing and towards the master bedroom. When they reached the room Alec felt Magnus stumble behind him, he turned and saw that the warlock was holding on to the door. "What's wrong?"_

* * *

><p>"You have quite an effect on me, lovely." Magnus replied with a smile. "I intend to give you a full payback for that now... you see not many people can make the Magnificent Magnus Bane feel so... needy." He replied pulling himself up right and dragging Alec to his chest.<p>

"Oh... really and how many people would that be?" Alec asked his eyes narrowing slightly as he took a step back. Magnus stopped for a second and really stared at him, Alec was mad. Magnus thought over what he'd just said and heard the double meaning behind his words. Half of him wanted to shout at Alec that he didn't need to feel insecure the other half wanted to kiss the boy senseless.

"Only one" Magnus said as he pulled Alec flushed to his body. "Only you Alec, I have never felt like this with anyone else before."

"How can that be true?" Alec asked his eyes wide with the sadness he was trying so hard to hide.

"Because I've never been in love before" he replied pulling his lips down and kissing Alec's softly. The kiss Magnus gave him was sweet and meant to soothe. It unnerved him to the deepest part of his soul how Alec could even doubt for an instant the amount of love he had for him. Alec was Magnus's universe now, he wanted no one else, he desired no one else; he lived for Alec and Alec only.

Magnus began to descend his fingers on Alec's broad chest. Feeling the hard muscles and the soft fabric of the shirt, he was about to grasp the hem of it when Alec broke the kiss. Magnus looked at the shadowhunter questioningly but before he could ask Alec had grabbed the back of the warlock's head and pulled him roughly back to him. Magnus felt his entire body shake in lust; Alec tasted like sex, his lips rough and heated with a passion that had no name. Magnus moaned when Alec gripped his hair and pulled on the dark locks, not to be outdone he grabbed the hem of Alec's shirt and roughly pulled it off him.

Alec was stunning, his skin an ivory satin and Magnus thanked God, the Angel, the Shadowhunters, anybody really who had had a say in Alec's superior training; the boy's body was simply delicious. His abdominal muscles were strong and well defined, his arms were so well sculpted, and Magnus licked his lips in desire. Alec approached him and roughly pulled at Magnus's shirt ripping it off his body. They walked to the bed and Magnus let himself fall on the yellow comforter. He looked over at Alec who looked slightly lost and scared. Magnus was about to ask him if he was alright, maybe they were going too fast, maybe he wanted to stop. What happened next was not what Magnus would have ever expected. Alec sensually pulled his pants down reveling black boxers. Magnus could die happy now, his boyfriend had willingly, without any coaxing from him, removed his pants. The boy was beyond gorgeous, his firm thighs, his strong arms, well defined chest; Magnus licked his lips in anticipation. Alec walked towards him and straddled him with his legs. Magnus stared hungrily at the visible bulge in his boyfriend's pants, and his mind went wild. Oh! The things he could do to that bulge. He looked up at Alec who was staring down in wonder and licked his lips seductively; Magnus smirked when he saw Alec close his eyes and twitch in anticipation. Alec suddenly bent down close to him and whispered:

"I want you ...I want you right now." Magnus's whole body was in overload, his imagination running wild. It took all his will power not to throw Alec on his hands and knees and take him right here and there. But he had to touch him, he couldn't just stay here, having Alec so close to him and not being able to touch him, it was like physical pain, like torture. He let his hands travel up and down his thighs and said:

"Take me." Magnu said and in truth hadn't believed Alec to be a dominant personality; the boy was just too shy. But hey, who was he to complain, his boyfriend wanted sex... and Magnus would give him that no matter how he wanted it. Alec smiled softly and bent closer to Magnus his lips grazing the warlock's ear.

"I want you..." he began, took a pause and licked Magnus's ear lobe before adding huskily: "inside me"

Magnus's mind was instantly filled with images and he shivered. Images of Alec on his stomach Magnus roaming over him, Alec in ecstasy while he rode Magnus, Alec pulled up against a wall, on the carpet, in the shower, on the kitchen table... the possibilities were limitless. He looked up at those gorgeous baby blues and knew instantly what position to choose. Alec's first time would be memorable; Alec's first time would be everything he'd ever dreamed his first time to be. Magnus wanted this so badly it hurt, not because he couldn't live without sex, no he hadn't had sex since he'd met Alec at his party, a few months back. No, he could live without sex forever if it meant staying with Alec. No what he wanted right now was to be closer to the boy he loved, he wanted to be so close to him; he wanted to feel his heart beat against his and feel his soft touch, and taste that delicate skin. He needed Alec, more than he had ever needed anybody before in his life, but now he needed to make sure that Alec wanted this as much as he did.

"Alec?" he asked. The shadowhunter didn't respond, but bent his lips down to Magnus's jaw and began kissing it slowly. Magnus took that as a yes and quickly flipped them over so he was now straddling the Nephilim. Magnus stared at Alec under him; looking so damn sexy with his hair scattered all over his face, and his lust filled blue eyes wide with excitement. Magnus bent down quickly and pressed his lips to the other boy's, Alec moaned in response. Magnus hands were everywhere touching, feeling, pulling. He wanted Alec closer, so desperately stopping was not even an option. It was only when he heard Alec swore that he chuckled lightly and snapped his fingers making his pants disappear.

Magnus let his hands trail over Alec's body; it was mesmerizing how beautiful he was, and the most unbelievable part of it all was that he didn't even know it. Alec did everything to hide his appearance, tonight Magnus wanted to show him just how much he had nothing to hide. He watched in wonder as Alec closed his eyes in pleasure at Magnus's ministration.

Magnus finally reached the Shadowhunter's black boxers, hooking his long fingers at the waist band he pulled them down and off Alec's body, leaving him completely naked. Magnus could only stare; he'd seen Alec naked before, when he'd had to heal him, or when they'd taken their shower together back at the hotel... but he knew that he would never get tired, or accustomed to such beauty.

Magnus pulled back a little from Alec and pushed down his briefs. He felt Alec's gaze trail over him and saw the hunger in the other boy's eyes. He moved to stand over Alec and watched with certain happiness as Alec gulped under him. It exited him beyond his wildest imagination how Alec reacted to his body. He wanted to make him feel so good; he wanted to make this experience unbelievable for him.

Smiling, Magnus bent down to lick Alec's fearless rune on his wrist. Magnus felt with satisfaction Alec shiver under him. He then proceeded in tracing all the other runes that decorated his lover's body. He stopped at the boys nipples licking, and sucking lightly, making him squirm in pleasure under Magnus. He then descended his kisses towards the boys hardening bulge. Magnus licked the hardened member and squirmed in delight when Alec bucked his hips towards him. Magnus couldn't wait any longer, he was all for long teasing, but at this point he just couldn't deny Alec his pleasure or his own. He took him whole. Sucking, licking, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around him. Alec was shrieking, moaning and trashing on the bed, grasping the sheets and panting. Magnus let go of him then not wanting to finish before the fun had even started.

"Magnus." Alec moaned. He snapped his fingers making a bottle of his favorite lube appear he then began to rub it on his fingers. He placed on finger inside Alec and watched with acute attention all of the Shadowhunter's reaction.

"Relax baby" he said trying to calm him down. He began to run his other hand around Shadowhunter's body, soft circles, and strong pressure, anything to help him relax. When Magnus saw Alec relax he quickly inserted another finger. Alec tensed. "It's okay you're fine just relax, breathe." He said while drawing more circles on his lover's body. Finally Alec relaxed and Magnus added: "Good. Last one." And he inserted one last finger, Alec gasped, the pain showed on his angelic features. Magnus felt tense himself. He didn't want to see Alec in pain, but he knew what came after that would make him forget this moment now, so he said: "Alec. Breathe." And he did. He watched Alec take several breaths and when he relaxed Magnus began moving his fingers inside him. He watched the Nephilim's face as he analysed the strange invasion and watched total ecstasy transform his features when Magnus found that sweet spot inside him.

"What in the Angel?" Alec gasped.

"Prostate." Magnus answered with a small smirk, before pulling his fingers out of Alec.

"Magnus!" Alec protested.

"Right here Alec." Magnus replied, as he began to coat himself generously with the lube.

Magnus placed his body at Alec's entrance angling the boy's legs to give himself more access room.

Magnus began to push himself inside; he went slow, not wanting to make Alec suffer. But it was hard. So hard. Alec felt so good. So amazing. So tight. So perfectly right. He had to hold on to all he had inside him not to fuck the boy senseless. But this wasn't just any boy this was Alec, and right here right now, he mattered more than anything: more than Magnus's pleasure, more than air, more than water, more than life, Alec was everything. Finally Magnus reached his final destination, and still he did not move, waiting for Alec to get accustomed to the feeling. And then suddenly the Shadowhunter moved closer to him and whispered:

"Magnus love me."

Magnus moaned, the sound of his lover lust filled voice, was like nothing else in the world, it was the most meaningful sound, the most glorious of melodies, it made Notre Dame's bells sound like amateurs, and it made the world a magnificent place. He pulled out of Alec halfway and slowly slammed back in. Alec gasped in pleasure, the sensations were everywhere. Magnus repeated the same movement a few times before Alec grabbed his wrists and looked at him straight in the eyes saying:

"Magnus, I'm begging you, go faster." Magnus felt his heart skip a beat and a smirk appeared on his face: _you got it pretty boy_, he thought accelerating his rhythm. The pressure, the heat, the movement, it all created such intense sensations for Magnus; it wasn't like with his previous relationships, in fact Magnus was positive now that it was his first time; his first time making love. He'd had sex before, but love: no. Loving a person in such a way, it was his first. Alec was special, he'd known that the first time he'd laid eyes on him, he'd know that talking to him, he'd known that kissing him and now he knew that for sure. Alec was different, Alec was everything he would ever want, need, and love.

"Alec... Alec you feel so amazing. You are perfect, beautiful, and gorgeous. I love you." Magnus whispered against Alec's ear making the Shadowhunter shiver in pleasure. Magnus moaned when Alec rolled his hips, the friction such movement created was amazing.

"Do... that... again." Magnus said his breathing erratic; and he did. Magnus was in heaven.

He tried to focus on Alec, trying to give him just as much pleasure; he knew he'd succeeded when the boy screamed:

"Magnus!" The Shadowhunter's back arch off the bed and towards Magnus.

The heat was building inside him, and the way Alec screamed his name only added fuel to the fire.

"Again?" Magnus asked smirking; Alec groaned and bucked his hips up making the warlock moan. "Again." Magnus agreed to no one in particular, as he hit yet again Alec's sweet spot. After several more seconds, Magnus could tell Alec was getting close, his breathing was erratic and he whispered:

"Magnus...I'm going... I'm..." and seconds later Magnus felt him shoot off on him and shout his name. The feeling sent Magnus over the edge and seconds later he too was shooting off inside Alec screaming the Shadowhunter's name.

The two of them remained quiet as they tried to slow down their breathing. Magnus looked down at Alec and pressed his soft lips to his.

"I love you."

"I love you." Alec replied. Magnus smiled in the kiss and pulled slowly out of Alec making the Shadowhunter whimper slightly at the loss. "Stay with me." Alec said and he grasped Magnus who'd rolled on his back bringing him back against his chest. He then moved back against the pillows as Magnus pulled the comforter from under them to place it on top of their bodies.

"I am not going anywhere." The warlock replied pulling himself closer to Alec and nuzzling his neck.

"Magnus?"

"Yes baby." Magnus replied

"That was...well that was... amazing Magnus. Amazing." Alec whispered in a daze. Magnus smiled in knew exactly how the other boy felt.

"It was very amazing for me as well Alec."

"You mean it?"Alec asked.

"Of course I mean it. That was the best orgasm ever." Magnus said looking up at Alec and trying to show in his eyes, all the passion, all the feelings and all the love he felt for the other boy. He saw Alec smirk.

"Magnus?"

"Yes Alec." The warlock replied with a small yawn, sleep threatening to over take him.

"Next time I'm on top." He said kissing the warlock's disheveled hair. Magnus chuckled lightly, turned looking up at him and kissed his lips passionately. He could not wait to see that, or more like to feel it.

"Is that so? Well then I guess will have to do that again very...very...very soon." He replied with another soft kiss and a smile. Alec moved closer to Magnus and within seconds the two of them were asleep; the delicate moonlight caressing their soft peaceful features.

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed that! Chapter 9 in a few minutes! ;)  
><strong>

**So here is a poem for you:**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Review my chapter now and I will always love you!**

**Lots of love,**

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! So if you haven't read Magnus POV of the lemon and wanted to read it... it was last chapter (I updated quickly! Just for you amazing people) **

**Disclaimer: So I own nothing... yet... ;) DAM DAM DAMMMM!**

**Warning: BE WARNED, MAJOR SWEETNESS AHEAD! Don't forget to brush your teeth after or you'll have cavities... and no one wants that ... cause it hurts... :)  
><strong>

**Magnus POV**

La ville lumière

Chapter 9: Breakfast in bed

The soft rocking motion of the boat was highly soothing. Magnus was barely awake, still in this peaceful place that lies between consciousness and dreams. He felt so good, like the morning after the best of sleeps, well rested and snuggled close to an angel. His angel. He took a few deep breaths, inhaling the smell that is Alec, soft vanilla and spices. He took a few seconds, to feel the heat coming from the other boy's body, where they legs lay tangled, to their arms around one another and to the soft feel of the Shadowhunter's silky hair on his face. Finally he opened his eyes to stare at the gorgeous man that lay beside him, or more like intertwined with him. His eyes were still closed, and he was breathing evenly. Magnus had always found mortals to be more beautiful than downworlders, but _such_ beauty was rare, even among mortals, Alec was definitely breathtaking. Magnus took one of his hands and lightly traced the contours of his lover's face. Alec stirred and softly opened his eyes. Magnus felt like he might drown in this infinite blue.

"Hi." Alec said stretching slightly.

"Good morning." Magnus replied softly nuzzling his nose close to Alec's cheek. The two of them stayed silent for a while just holding one another in peace.

"So... What's on the menu today?" Alec asked softly kissing the side of Magnus's jaw. Magnus chuckled in response.

"How about breakfast first?" Magnus asked with a small smile.

"I don't want to move." Alec grumbled moving closer to Magnus.

"You don't have too." Magnus whispered back in the Shadowhunter's ear, and with a smile he snapped his delicate fingers making a sumptuous breakfast tray appear in front of them.

"Right. Warlock. I forgot sorry." Alec chuckled sitting up slightly and grasping a piece of toast.

"You forgot! I am the high warlock of Brooklyn; a little more respect would be nice." Magnus said dramatically, buttering up his toast with jam.

"Alright almighty warlock, sorry for forgetting you were an almighty warlock." Alec replied back with a small laugh.

"I can't believe you'd forget I mean it's not as if my eyes were normal..." Magnus trailed off, putting his knife back on the tray and chewing pensively on his toast.

"I love your eyes..." Alec murmured mostly to himself, so low Magnus barely heard him.

"Do you?" he asked staring at the blushing shadowhunter.

"Um. Yes." Alec replied mumbling.

"How so?" Magnus asked with a faint smile.

"Well um... they are ... green" Alec stammered.

"Wow. You have quite a sense of observation there mister Shadowhunter." Magnus replied sarcastically.

"Argh. You know what I mean..." Alec said dismissively taking another bite of his toast and a sip of coffee.

"I am afraid I don't." Magnus replied shaking his head from side to side quickly.

"This is really good by the way..." Alec said in a failed attempt to divert Magnus from the subject. Magnus chuckled.

"And again, what a way of changing the subject..." Magnus replied all smiles.

"Alright, you want to know. I tell you." Magnus watched as Alec took a deep breath to settle himself before adding: "I love your eyes. They aren't just green, they're gold too. And they mirror your expressions. Your eyes I can see everything in them, the world, the truth and the love you have for me. Your eyes to me are the window to your soul, a window to your heart. Magnus you helped me so much since the first time I met you, you helped me overcome my fears, and helped me be who I am. You are my courage, you are my strength and you are the love of my life. I know that you live forever Magnus, and I know you've had lovers in the past. I also know that I can't give you more than sixty years or so, but I want you to know that I love you now, and that I'll love you until my last breath. You eyes are more to me then just eyes, they are what connects me to you, what reminds me everyday how lucky I am to have found you. Your eyes are beautiful, just like every part of you. Your silky hair, your sparkly skin, your strong arms, your glorious body, your witty comments, your laugh, your smile, your lips, your charm, your kindness, your forgiveness, your understanding, your patience, and finally your love. I love you Magnus. I love all of you. And I will love all of you until I can no longer open my eyes, and if there is a place after death, I will love you then and forever." Alec finished looking straight in Magnus's eyes. Magnus was paralyzed by emotions. He smiled and looked in those blue eyes:

"Alec." Magnus said.

"You don't have to say anything. That just the way I feel, if you..." Alec mumbled embarrassed.

"How can you still doubt the feelings I have for you?" Magnus asked feeling slightly angry.

"Because they don't make any sense..." Alec replied, looking down.

"How so?" Magnus asked forcing him to meet his eyes by grasping the boy's chin firmly in his hand.

"You. Your perfect! You could have anyone in the world that you want. Any Downworlder and Shadowhunter and yet out of all of them you pick me. I am not a strong fighter like Jace, or perfect like Izzy, or creative like Clary or even geeky like Simon. I am nothing. So why in the name of the Angel would you want me over all of them?" Alec asked, sounding really upset.

"Because you are not: a fighter, perfect, creative or geeky, you are all of these things put together in your own way Alec. To me you've shown the best kind of courage there is by finally allowing yourself to be who you are, you've fought beside me during the battle in Idris, and you've shown a lot of creativity" he began before Alec interrupted him.

"What? When?" Alec asked.

"In bed."Magnus replied with a smirk.

"Magnus!" Alec complained red coloring his cheeks.

"What? I mean it Alec, last night was the best night of my existence and not just for sex... because it wasn't sex we did. It was love. Alec I love you. I love you for the things you say, for the things you do and for the unconditional love you have for those around you. To me you are perfect. To me you are everything. It's the way you love others and protect them, it's the way you laugh, it's the way your eyes light up when you are exited, it's the way you chew on your lips or play with the holes of your worn down sweaters, it's the way you don't want to attract attention, and still you've captivated mine from the first glance. Alec I will not ever love another then you. In all my existence, in all my immortality I will never love another. You are it for me Alec, you are my everything and don't you ever doubt it. I will love you forever Alec, I will love you when you grow old, I will love you when you are ill, I will love you when you moan under me in pleasure, I will love you when you laugh... and when you close your eyes for the last time... I will love you even more and until the end of time. I love you Alec, and no one, no downworlder, no shadowhunter, not a single being in any universe will ever change that. You are my love, and will stay until the world is turned to dust, and if there is life beyond that, you will be my love then and forever." He finished, staring into those gorgeous blue eyes, and Alec said:

"I love you Magnus."

"I love you Alec. Now stop being insecure and eat your fruits." He replied shoving a piece of mango in Alec's mouth.

"Jace likes mangos..." Alec trailed off chewing the fruit pensively.

"Does he now?" Magnus asked placing a couple of grapes in his mouth.

"Yeah... and tomato soup." he added as an afterthought.

"Together?" Magnus asked, his features turning into a mask of disgust.

"He's weird." Alec said, as if this explained everything.

"Agreed."Magnus nodded.

"Hey Magnus?" Alec asked.

"Yes."

"Where are we going next?" The Shadowhunter asked, curiosity making his blue eyes sparkle.

"I don't know... what do you feel like doing? I mean its Paris after all everywhere we go it'll be romantic..." Magnus trailed off.

"How come?" Alec asked.

"It's the city of Love, love." Magnus said with a small smirk.

"Right, but I bet there is at least one place that isn't romantic here." Alec said.

"Do you? So where would a place like that be?" Magnus asked.

"The sewers." The Shadowhunter replied with a soft laugh.

"Okay, I don't want to go there." Magnus said frowning

"Agreed." Alec nodded fiercely. The two of them stayed quiet for some time. Magnus suddenly had the most brilliant idea and he smiled:

"Okay. Okay I am going to prove to you that any place in Paris can be romantic... so tell me apart form the sewers what is something that doesn't make you feel prone to romantic behaviors?"

"Scary places." Alec said without even thinking about it and Magnus's smile grew larger. _Scary places. Perfect. _He thought.

"Okay. I know just the place." The warlock replied.

"Magnus?" Alec said chewing on his bottom lip.

"What?" Magnus asked a knowing glint in his green eyes.

"I don't know." Alec replied shaking his head.

"Are you scared?" Magnus taunted.

"No. I just... we don't..." Alec stammered.

"Look, I promise to protect you!" Magnus said chuckling lightly.

"That's not it..."Alec said rolling his eyes.

"Okay fine what is it?" Magnus replied, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Nothing, I just... we don't have to do that if you don't want to." Alec replied, his eyes hopeful. Magnus smiled and added:

"I know, we don't have to but I want to!" seeing how Alec still looked doubtful he added: "Okay listen... let's make it more interesting! I bet you, that no matter where we are in Paris it can still be romantic!"

"Okay..." Alec said still unsure.

"If I win, you get a massage from me and if I win I get a massage from you! Is that good?" Magnus smiled and watched as the Shadowhunter's eyes widen at the challenge.

"Alright, you're on!"Alec said exited.

Magnus smiled at Alec's enthusiasm and the both of them finished they're breakfast chatting happily, under the rising sun of Paris, on the most romantic river of all times.

**A/N: Hello! I hope you liked it... sorry it was so short... but I hope the sweetness of it can make you guys forgive me for the 'shortness' ;)**

**Description of the next chapter: SCARY! (For Magnus and Alec) ;) and yet romantic ;) can anyone guess where they are going? *hint hint* it's not the sewers ;)**

***Creepy music* this is your conscience speaking: "PRESS THE 'Review This Chapter' BUTTON!" you know you want to... *Creepy music stops* pretty please? ;) **

**Lots of Love, **

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello lovely people :) I can honestly say that I am a complete mess right now because of all of you... 100 reviews... *faints* Oh good love... You guys really made my day (and I had a crappy day so... thank you *cries* no really *cries*)... yes I'm emotional... sue me. **

**Disclaimer: hehe... I own... hehe... NOTHING! *Bangs head on desk* **

**I also don't own the Catacombs which are: manmade underground tunnels filled with dead peoples' bones... it's like a giant cemetery for people who died centuries ago... but the walls are decorated with bones (skulls, arm bones, leg bones...so yeah bones...) and people visit it... so yeah bones... **

**Warning: Let's do some math... okay? Boy x Boy = MALEC ;) BE WARNED! **

***********_**IMPORTANT**_********* I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA... interested? Or you have any suggestion of people you know who'd be interested... PM me... or right it in a review... or smoke signals... really I don't care... I would just love to have someone to go over my work, so whoever in the world is interested please feel free to contact me ;) Meanwhile I'll keep looking in the Beta search thingy...**

**Alec POV... Enjoy :)**

La ville lumière

Chapter 10: The catacombs

"You have got to be kidding me" Alec said as he starred at the ancient looking green door.

"Nope, welcome to the Catacombs _mon cher_."**(A/N: translation: My dear)** Magnus said flashing his perfectly even white teeth.

"Magnus..." Alec said unsure.

"What?" Magnus asked a soft smile creeping on his handsome features.

"Magnus it'll be full of spiders down there..." he said pointing to the entrance.

"Nah, not really... it'll be more like a pile of bones and dead bodies." Magnus shrugged. "Are you coming?"He said moving towards the entrance.

"I..."Alec began shifting his weight from one foot to the other, still unsure.

"If you don't then that means you surrender and I win by default..." Magnus said his smile widening.

"Fine... I'll do it." Alec said grumbling; there was no way he would let Magnus get his way. The Catacombs were scary and in no way could ever be considered romantic. Therefore Alec knew he'd already won. Smiling inwardly he thought of the massage Magnus would give him, and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Ready?" Magnus asked his smile wider then Alec had ever seen it before.

"Lead the way Warlock." Alec replied smirking, he would win this bet easily he thought.

"_Ou la la_... is that how we're going to play it now, Shadowhunter?" Magnus said with a small wink that made Alec blush.

"Just go Magnus."

"Alright, follow me." Magnus said laughing as he pulled open the green door. The two of them walked down a narrow staircase made out of stone. When they'd almost reached the end of it Alec stopped abruptly and asked:

"Magnus where are the tourists?"

"Pardon me?" Magnus said turning his upper torso to look at Alec.

"The mundane tourists where are they?" Alec asked looking slightly nervous.

"I sent them home." Magnus shrugged.

"What?" Alec asked his blue eyes wide.

"Well, it wouldn't be very romantic if it was you and I plus a thousand tourists now would it?" Magnus said winking at Alec who was still in shock.

"Guess not. You just... threw a spell?"

"No. I called a friend of mine that owns the Catacomb and he closed the mundane entrance for the day." Magnus said in a detached manner.

"Really?" Alec asked curious.

"No, I just put up a closed sing on the door." Magnus said chuckling.

"Magnus!"Alec said hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"What?" Magnus asked his eyes full of mischief.

"I can't believe you... do you even exist?" Alec said shaking his head in disbelief.

"If I don't exist then you are quite the deranged little man talking to yourself and visiting this old scary place alone." Magnus said laughing lightly.

"No. I'd rather be with you." Alec whispered softly, slight red covering his cheek.

"Good... because we are about to have some wicked fun." Magnus said with a sexy wink.

"Fun? I thought this would be romantic." Alec snorted.

"It'll be very fun and romantic." Magnus said as he walked down the remaining steps.

"Oh. Right." Alec said following after him. When they reached the ground, Alec looked around himself and was impressed by the darkness and very low lighting, but what was most impressive was the amount of human skulls on each wall.

"_Bienvenue_ _dans les Catacombs Alexander Lightwood_." **(A/N: Translation: Welcome to the Catacombs Alexander Lightwood)** Magnus whispered his voice low, Alec shivered at the way he spoke his name powerful, lustful and with that sexy accent of his.

They walked in the dark tunnels; soft light – coming from soft spots above them – illuminated the tight space. The walls were filled with human bones, skulls, tibias, femurs and much more; all placed on top of the other, creating a sort of creepy artistic mural. Alec fought back a shiver, the air down in the tunnels was by far colder then above ground, and Alec in his tight black T-shirt felt rather exposed to the elements. On the walls were pictures of skeletons and various representation of Death. Suddenly they stopped in front of a wide arch where Alec could read the French inscription: "_Arrête! C'est ici l'empire de la Mort_"

"Stop! This is Death's empire." Magnus whispered the translation in Alec's ear. The Shadowhunter fought back a scream; he'd been so focused on the skulls, and the pictures on the walls that he'd completely forgotten about Magnus. "Are you scared now little Shadowhunter?" The warlock whispered his hands traveling down Alec's sides.

"Scared is not the word I would use." Alec said his breath coming out in smoke.

"Terrified?" Magnus asked his mouth on the side of Alec's jaw; grazing the soft skin with his sharp teeth.

"No." Alec said as Magnus hands began to play with the hem of his shirt.

"Turned on perhaps" The warlock said, his left hand cupping Alec's arousal.

"Magnus!" Alec moaned.

"Yes." Magnus said while he rubbed his hand in smooth meaningful circles.

"The...The ... Dead people" Alec moaned, trying hard not to buck his hips in the warlock's tight grip.

"They're dead Alec they won't mind." Magnus whispered turning Alec and pushing him against the bone covered wall. Alec gasped and seconds later felt Magnus's hot mouth on his, the warlock's tongue battling his own. The warlock held him tightly against the wall, and he could feel the bones pushed firmly against his back side. Strangely enough he wasn't grossed out, freaked out, or scared, no he was more turned on then ever in his life. Magnus smirked in the kiss and bucked his hip into Alec's, making him moan in need. The rational part of his mind was screaming at the more animalistic part of Alec's brain. _Why aren't you stopping this_? It said. But Alec couldn't care less about what he should or shouldn't do. Right now all he wanted was more of the sexy warlock that stood inches away from his face. He growled and grabbed Magnus's hair pulling hard on the soft silk, making Magnus moan.

"Magnus" Alec said on the warlock's lips.

"Tell me what you want Alec. Tell me what you want and it's yours." Magnus said his lips moving against the Shadowhunter's, and his hips making firm circles against Alec's. The Shadowhunter was breathing hard at this point; his pants were so tight the torture was unbearable. He pushed his hips back against Magnus's to get some more of the delicious friction, but still it wasn't enough, he growled.

"Magnus. Please."

"Tell me what you want Alec." The warlock said teasingly running his delicate fingers on Alec's inner thighs.

"I don't care what you do! Just please. Please. Please. By the Angel stop teasing me!" Alec begged.

"That's not good enough Alec." Magnus said shaking his head and biting Alec's neck before easing the pain with a kiss.

"Magnus, please just...just... fuck me already damn it!" Alec half shouted too turned on to feel embarrassed. Magnus moved slightly away from Alec and raised his eyebrow.

"Looks like someone is needy" He whispered before getting down on his knees and hurriedly unbuttoning Alec's pants with his teeth.

"Magnus!" Alec gasped.

"_Je suis juste ici mon amour_."**(A/N: Translation: Right here my love)** Magnus whispered from lower south, the sound of his French accent making Alec moan. He was going slow, teasing the skin through the boxers, increasing Alec's need for the warlock by the second. It was torture, torture that felt good, great, amazing, but still not enough. Alec realized he'd closed his eyes and when he opened them he was greeted with the sight of the inscription on top of the arch: 'Stop! This is Death's empire'.

"We...We shouldn't do this here." He said to Magnus, half-heartedly. The warlock froze.

"Guess you're right." Magnus said straightening himself into an upright position and walking towards the arch. "Come, we don't have all day." The warlock added with a sexy wink before walking under the arch. Alec stood there for a few seconds completely frustrated; the blood in his veins was pumping; especially in a lower south area near his unbuttoned pants. _Damn him!_ Alec thought, _Damn him! How can he just leave me like... like... this!_ And then Alec thought, it was his fault his own fault, he shouldn't have said anything, he should've just kept his mouth shut and strangle that stupid voice in his head telling him that what they were doing in this creepy place was less than acceptable.

Suddenly Magnus passed his head through the arch; his eyes trailed Alec's still flush body up and down very slowly, his eyes shining in the dark and his tongue slowly stroking his lips in desire. _Damn him!_ Alec thought _never mind me_ _it's his fault!_

"Coming, Alec?" Magnus said smirking. Alec nodded and smiled but in his head a plan was already forming itself: _You are going to pay for that teasing Magnus Bane, just wait. Two can play at this game_.

He refastened his jeans and took a deep breath to try and calm the lower half of his body, before walking through the arch.

Music, loud noises, pumping, through the walls, making the ground shake.

"What the hell?" Alec shouted, but he barely heard himself over the roar of the bass. He looked around himself and his eyes widened, there had to be at least two hundred Downworlders dancing to the intoxicating beat of the music.

The room they were in – if an underground space the size of half a football field, with walls covered in skulls can be called a room – was crowded to the point where Alec could barely see the bar in the far corner at his right, the small sofas in the dark corners or even the different little stages with poles that touched the ceiling. In front of him stood little stone stairs that went down the side of the wall and to the dance floor. Alec looked around for Magnus and spotted him at the bottom of the steps, leaning against the railing a blue sparkling drink in his hand. He looked like sex. There was no other way to describe him; with his hair spiked up in sparkling glitter, tight leather pants, tight button up purple shirt, and the lustful cat eyes. Sex; he looked like pure hot dangerous sex. Alec gulped and walked down to the Warlock's level.

"Hey there, took you long enough! Come on let's dance." Magnus shouted over the music, into Alec's ear as he threw his full glass over his shoulder and pulled the disheveled Shadowhunter behind him through the mass of dancing Downworlders.

"Magnus? What the hell is this place?" Alec asked looking around himself at the mass of dancing bodies.

"Well, where do you think the word Downworlder comes from... you know... Down as in under, and world, as in under the world. What is more under the world then dark tunnels with dead people's bones on the wall?" Magnus said laughing.

"Yes I get it, but what is this place?" Alec asked gesturing around himself.

"It's a party. They have parties here from time to time. Mundies aren't allowed in, nor are Shadowhunters technically, but today they made an exception for you." He said licking his lips seductively. Alec gulped again, but this time more out of embarrassment, he did not know how to dance. Magnus probably sensing his nervousness bent his lips down to whisper in his ear: "Let go Alec, just you and me. Let go."

And Alec let himself go, the beat was intoxicating, the music was loud and sensual, and Magnus was like drug pouring through his system and making him ache for more. Always more, he needed more and more and more. Like an addict he just couldn't get enough of the warlock's delicate caramel skin, the brush of his fingers against the tight bulge in his pants, the feel of his luscious lips against his own and the occasional feel of the warlock's arousal against his own. There just wasn't enough Magnus to satisfy Alec at this point, it was like the ultimate tease: having him so close and yet so far away at the same time.

They were both covered in sweat and Alec felt Magnus's tongue against his skin as he licked the salty liquid off his warm neck. Alec let his fingers trail down to cup Magnus's arousal and was rewarded by a strangled moan from the lips attached to his neck. Magnus replied by moving his lips up to Alec's jaw and sucking the delicate spot. Alec moaned and pulled his hands up to pull at Magnus's hair. The warlock smiled down at him, his eyes in a haze of lust, as he grabbed Alec's hips and turned him around, so that his back side now rested against Magnus's front. The warlock began to grind his hips against Alec's back side and the Shadowhunter could only moan and place his hands up high around Magnus's neck. Magnus bent his head down and whispered in Alec's overheated skin:

"You look so hot right now; I could make love to you on the spot. Too bad you're not into public display." He said smirking and grinding his hips meaningfully against Alec's tight pants. _Damn him_. Alec thought and then he remembered his plan to make Magnus pay for his earlier teasing. He hadn't thought to start this early, but what the hell? Who said he couldn't switch it up a bit to fit the current situation better. A wicked smile appeared on the lips Magnus's couldn't see since he was still grinding against the Shadowhunter's backside.

Alec turned quickly in the Warlock's arms and pushed him back until he hit one of the sofas that were pushed up against the dark corners of the walls. Alec watched as Magnus fell back on the leather sofa, his face wide with shock and excitement. Alec smile wickedly, and this time he made sure Magnus saw it. He saw the warlock gulp and his smile widen as he bent down to straddle the Warlock's hips with his knees.

"You know" Alec said "All that teasing you did earlier... that was really mean." He said pouting playfully, as he unbuttoned the warlock's shirt.

"Sorry." Magnus hushed his eyes wide with lust.

"Shush. I am not done." Alec said trailing his fingers lightly over Magnus's cheekbones. "No, you made me feel really...needy and I get it... it was fun for you... okay that's fine. But now that you had your fun, it's my turn." Alec said bending his head to press his lips right in the crook of Magnus's neck. He began sucking at the pulse powerfully, and soon he felt Magnus buck his hips under him. "No. You don't move... my turn to have fun... remember?" Alec said his eyes sparkling with lust. Again the more respectable part of his brain was screaming at him that his PDA level was way above what social conventions dictate acceptable. But Alec just couldn't seem to care, the place was filled with downworlders who honestly had more important things to do then judge what Alec was doing to Magnus, and he also knew for a fact that some of them were doing much worse in other corners of the underground club.

"Alec." Magnus moaned as Alec grinded his hips against the warlock's, extra slow, extra meaningful, extra teasing.

"What?" Alec asked his lips on Magnus's chest.

"Alec." Magnus moaned louder.

"Tell me what you want Magnus. Tell me what you want and it's yours." He said repeating what Magnus had said earlier and feeling more turned on then ever in his life, it was all new for him this strange feeling, the heat that build up in his system like adrenaline, like fire in his veins. But he loved it. He loved being in control of the situation, just as much as he loved Magnus to take charge. At first, he'd been scared seeing as he had no experience in that particular domain, but now he knew that it was all instinctual. Instincts, Shadowhunters lived on their instincts, and it was easy for him like breathing. It was instinctual to grind his hips against the warlock, or to know just the right amount of pressure to put when he cupped his boyfriend's arousal, or just the way to lick the side of his collar bone to make him whimper, moan and shake in need beneath him. And by the angel was it empowering, it made him feel so good to know he could make Magnus feel this way. He couldn't believe how confident it made him feel to hear the warlock moan his name.

"Damn it Alec. I'm sorry, please just please!" Magnus begged and Alec felt the fire inside his veins leave him... a little. He couldn't tease him any longer... for now.

"Alright you win." Alec said smiling and detangling himself from Magnus. He stood up and pulled the warlock up after him.

"I win?" Magnus asked shocked, his eyes still lost in a haze of lust. His features slightly annoyed that Alec would stop so abruptly. Alec smirked at that and walked towards the exit manoeuvring with slight difficulty through the crowd of grinding bodies.

"Yes, this was romantic" _well more like hot_, he corrected himself mentally "you know not scary. I guess any place in Paris can really be romantic." Alec said as they walked out the loud club into the cool air of the dark tunnels.

"Only when I am with you Alec" Magnus whispered as they made their way back through the silent tunnels, while the bones of past lovers stared at them from their eternal grave of solitude.

**A/N: Boo! Are you scared? :) haha... lawlz... I'm so not funny today... MUST SLEEP! Sorry for the shortness... I lacked inspiration... and for the delay... I am crawling under exams... so it'll be a while before the next update...SORRY! **

**So I still need a beta... or you know a kind enough person to go over my many mistakes ;) if you can help me with that I would be really grateful. **

**So Magnus won! Yeah! Go Magnus! ;) You know what that means! Or do you? DAM DAM DAMMM!**

**If you want to review, it would really make my day... and if you don't... well I love you just the same! thanks for reading! :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and favorites, and reading... you are all pretty awesome :) *hugs***

**Disclaimer: I own Malec in my dreams... Also in my dreams I am a grand writer and I write stories about this girl that rules the world and drinks loads of coffee (you know who you are... Ilsena ;) SO NO! I DON'T OWN THEM! *sobs***

**Warning: This chapter is lemon flavoured, with a sprinkle of sweet chocolate (Lemon and chocolate?TOGETHER? Why yes, it's very yummy indeed ;)**

**Thank you to ****mychemicalbitchbot for beta reading**** my chapter! You're awesome :)  
><strong>

_**Never Close Our Eyes**_**, by Adam Lambert inspired this lovely chapter! Go listen to it if you want, it's really great :) Enjoy!**

La ville lumière

Chapter 11: Magnus's sweet spot

**Alec's POV**

When they reached the top of the stairs of the Catacombs Alec was shocked.

"Magnus, how long were we down there?" Alec asked, the sun was gone behind the surface of the Earth and had been replaced by billions and billions of glittering stars.

"The whole day," Magnus shrugged.

"The whole... ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Alec said his eyes popping wide; it had felt like half an hour.

"No," the warlock laughed, "Time goes by fast when you are in such great company." Magnus said with a smile.

"And by that you mean yourself?" Alec asked, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Why of course! Aren't I the greatest companion?" the warlock replied with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say greatest..." Alec mumbled.

"Oh really? What would you say: perfect, amazing, and incredible?"

"No." Alec shook his head; they had reached the car that was parked haphazardly in the middle of a park.

"All of the above?" Magnus asked, his cat eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Maybe... something like that..." Alec blushed slightly under the warlock's gaze.

"Hop in." Magnus said, and Alec leaped into the passenger's seat.

"Are we going back to the boat?" He asked curiously.

"No, we're going to the hotel."

They drove in silence the night air rushing through the open windows. Alec didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was a little nervous about the massage. It didn't make sense to him, why should he feel so uncomfortable with giving Magnus a massage?_ Maybe because I have no experience_, he thought, _and I'm scared of ruining everything_.

Magnus parked the car – the rear end was on the side walk, while the front of it stood in the street – and they made their way still in comfortable silence to the elevators and up to their room.

Alec walked in as Magnus held the door for him and he gasped quietly when he saw the interior of the suite.

A thousand scattered candles burned bright, a massage table was placed in the middle of the living room and the furniture had completely disappeared. Soft music was playing in the background and the lights from the candles made a soft glow in the room. Alec walked to the table and ran his hand across the mattress, it was soft and warm at the touch.

"You know... I thought it was agreed upon that I would get a massage." Magnus said, wrapping his long tan arms around Alec's waist from behind and kissing his jaw softly.

"Um, yeah... I just wanted to make sure all of this," he gestured to the entire room, "Was real."

"Well it is," Magnus said detangling himself from Alec. "Want to get started?"

"Um, yeah, sure..." Alec mumbled, his hands cold and clammy.

Magnus stretched his long body, popping his joints, and gracefully pulled off his shirt. He then turned around to look at Alec and sensually began stripping down his pants. Alec gulped, as next came the boxers.

Alec's face was red and he turned away to look at the small side table near the massage bed. He bent down and started reading the labels on the bottles that were placed on it. He grabbed one of the massage oil bottles and turned it around in his hands, trying to find the instructions. When he found them he was annoyed to see that they were in French.

_Appliquer sur le corps. Frotter à l'aide de mouvement circulaire. L'huile de massage réchauffera au contact de la peau._

"Apply on skin. Rub in circular motion. The massage oil will warm up at contact." The husky voice of Magnus translated in his ear.

He placed the bottle back on the table and turned around, red staining his cheeks.

"Um, thanks." He said as his eyes traveled down the warlock's body. Strong biceps folded across his well-defined chest and a fluffy white towel wrapped low around his hips.

"No problem," Magnus replied turning around and laying down on his stomach on the massage bed. Alec nodded to himself. _I can do this_.

He grabbed the bottle but Magnus stopped him, his long fingers encircling his wrist, soft caramel against pale snow. Alec shivered.

"Shirt off." Magnus commanded, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Alec groaned internally. _Of course Magnus would use this situation to his advantage; it was Magnus for crying out loud_!

"Right," he sighed pulling the shirt of his head. "Should I take my pants of too?" He asked sarcastically, rolling his blue eyes. Magnus smiled and sat up on the table. He then grabbed the hem of Alec's pants and brought him flush to the warlock's body.

"Nah, I want to do that part." He said huskily his tongue flicking Alec's ear as he slowly unzipped the pants and let them drop to the ground. Alec stepped out of them and felt all his blood rush down south when he felt Magnus hands trail the contours of his hipbones. "You know what the only bad idea about that massage is?" Magnus asked his hands moving to the side of Alec's body, his long tan fingers following the scar patterns.

"No."

"I don't get to touch you." Magnus whispered moving his lips to suck on Alec's collar bone. Alec moaned and a shiver of desire ran down his spine. Magnus laughed against his skin. "But, I had a rough day, with all that dancing, so I could really use a massage, come on pretty boy show me what you got." He said pushing away from Alec and turning back on his stomach. Alec took a fortifying breath to get his head together. He'd done massages before, to Isabelle and Jace when they'd been injured in demon fights, to help them ease the pain, but he had never done one to pleasure anybody. Alec didn't really know what to do, so he decided to follow the instructions on the label. _It was French after all, and weren't the French a very romantic people?_

He poured some of the oil lotion in his hands and was surprised when it smelled like chocolate. He rubbed his hands together lightly and looked down at Magnus's bare back. He could see the muscles under the soft tone of his skin. He looked at Magnus's face and saw that he'd closed his eyes.

Alec took one last breath and placed both his hands on Magnus's mid back. He felt the warlock shiver under him. He began to rub in slow circles the way he would when one of his siblings was injured.

But then he stopped himself. Magnus turned around and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

But Alec just shook his head a smile on his lips. He knew what to do, it was so simple, and he wondered why he hadn't thought about it before. The way to making Magnus feel good, was to touch him, the way Alec would want to the warlock to touch him. He smiled to himself.

"Turn around" he said to Magnus who obliged.

**Magnus POV**

Once Magnus was on his stomach again he heard Alec crack his fingers and seconds later he felt the mattress shake under him as Alec climbed it.

"Alec? What are you doing?" Magnus asked feeling Alec straddle his sides with his knees.

"I'm giving you a massage." Alec said simply, Magnus wished he could turn around and see the expression in the blue eyed Shadowhunter.

And then all coherent thoughts went out of his mind when he felt a hot breath on his neck, seconds later it was followed by Alec's lips. Soft, feather light kisses that made Magnus sigh in pleasure. He had dreamed of those lips when he'd first seen them, dreamed of kissing them, dreamed of feeling them on his skin and fantasized of feeling them down south. The taste of them was sweet, sweet like chocolate. Magnus loved sweet things, and Alec's lips were the sweetest of all.

The Shadowhunter then began to apply firm pressure on Magnus's shoulders, slow, sensual circles with his calloused hands. Magnus moaned when they began to descend down his body, Alec's kisses followed them, always going lower; yet not fast enough for Magnus. He was getting impatient, and his position didn't allow any movement so he couldn't take care of his _hard_ little problem. He tried to squirm to get some friction but Alec's knees around him only tighten. Seconds later he felt warm moist lips against his ear.

"Every time you move, I start over." The Shadowhunter said with a laugh. Before restarting from the beginning and massaging Magnus's shoulder.

"That's... not... fair." Magnus managed as Alec kissed his shoulder blade.

"Hey, you wanted a massage. Now you get one." Alec said, his hands moving lower.

"I wanted a massage, not slow and deliberate torture." Magnus moaned.

"So this," Alec said as he flicked his tongue and licked a bit of sweat off Magnus's back making him shiver in pleasure. "Is torture?" He asked his hands on the hem of Magnus's towel teasing the soft skin right above his firm ass.

"You have no idea." Magnus hushed as he fought not to move and get the desired friction.

"Well I better stop then." Alec said. Magnus was about to protest when he felt Alec's knees leave his side, but then felt the Shadowhunter's body press against his. He could feel every part of him. To his defined abdominal muscles pressed against his back all the way to Alec's hardened member against his ass. Alec was holding himself with his arms slightly as to not crush Magnus, but still the warlock could feel all of the boy's body on him. And it was such a turn on he had to grip the sheets with both hands and bite the pillow so he wouldn't attack Alec right then and there.

And suddenly Magnus realized something. They were alone, millions of miles away from Alec's mother, so she wouldn't interrupt them; Magnus had magically locked every possible entry so no French bell boy could come in on them. Magnus was completely alone with Alec and if he wanted to have his wicked way with the boy; until the only thing he could say was: 'Magnus, more.' Well, then he could. A devilish smile spread on his lips. He could, and Lord help him, he would. Oh yes, he would.

Magnus snapped his fingers together and seconds later he was sitting on top of Alec's torso all clothing and towels gone: skin on skin. Magnus smirked at Alec's surprised expression he hadn't been excepting that.

"You know, all that chocolaty smell... is making me kind of hungry." Magnus said, and with another snap of his delicate fingers a pot of steaming melted chocolate appeared with whipped cream and a platter of strawberries. Magnus saw Alec gulp at the sight.

"Are you hungry, love?" Magnus asked, his voice dropping low as he grabbed one of Alec's hands and dipped two of his fingers in the chocolate before bringing them to his lips. Magnus watched Alec's reaction as he began to suck the chocolate off his fingers, one by one. The boy's blue eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Magnus smirked around the finger he was sucking and swirled his tongue around the tip, feeling Alec's moan vibrate under his body.

The fingers were now clean of chocolate, Magnus grabbed one of the juicy strawberries and dipped it in the melted goodness before adding just a little whipped cream on it, and then he brought the delicacy to his mouth and bit it. Red juice, white cream and sweet chocolate fell on his chin and down on Alec's chest. Magnus smiled at him as he bent down to clean his mess with his tongue, slowly licking away all the sweetness. The mixture of sweet chocolate, strawberry juice, whipped cream and the salty taste of Alec's skin was the most erotic combination that Magnus had ever had the pleasure to savor.

"Magnus..." Alec moaned.

"Yes sweetness?" Magnus asked a smiled playing on his lips.

"I...I...want to taste too." He said, Magnus looked up and saw Alec licking his lips, slow, sensual, and innocent and it made him so hard.

Magnus grabbed another strawberry and again covered it with chocolate and whipped cream. He brought it to Alec's lips and watched in amazement as Alec took a small bite of the fruit. Juice fell down his chin and Magnus threw the rest of the fruit on the ground, before pressing their bodies together and licking the juice off his boyfriend's chin.

"Magnus," Alec whispered as he rocked his hips forward grinding them against Magnus's.

"Yes?" Magnus asked breathless.

"My turn to be on top," Alec said, and in one swift movement – that knocked the breath out of him – Magnus was pinned under Alec.

Magnus had always liked dominating; it was one of the things that truly turned him on. And yet, the sights of Alec's glorious body on top of him made him harder then he'd ever thought possible. He needed Alec inside him, more than air in his lungs. He wanted to experience everything with Alec, like he had never wanted to do with anybody. He wanted to feel every inch of that marvelous body and as Alec lowered himself down on Magnus, the only thing he could think about was: _damn I'm a lucky son of a bitch_.

Alec's body was covered in sweat, his dark hair was a total mess but under it blue eyes were sparkling with lust. Magnus grabbed one of the bottles on the table and handed it to Alec. The boy grabbed it, and turned it in his hands a few times. Magnus smiled taking the bottle back, he didn't mind prepping himself, and it would be quicker that way. The faster he took care of that the faster he could feel all of Alec in him.

He slipped some of the liquid on his fingers, and entered himself. His cat-like gaze watched the look of pure desire that crossed the blue eyes. Magnus realized in that moment that Alec's eyes weren't they're usual blue. He didn't know if it was the candles burning bright around them or the burning lust in them but Magnus smiled up at him and said:

"Damn, Alec, your eyes are burning." And they were burning with desire and need; the same need that rippled through Magnus veins. Seconds later Magnus hit his sweet spot with his own fingers and muffled a moan. He felt a strong hand grab his wrist pulling it out of him.

"My turn," Alec said as he grabbed Magnus's lube coated hand and wrapped it around his hardened member. Magnus smiled as he coated Alec, in firm strokes making the Shadowhunter moan.

Seconds later, Magnus fell back, and watched as Alec slowly lowered himself into him. When he entered him, the pain was not so bad, it had been a very long time since he'd been in that position, but still years of practice had rendered him tolerant where pain was concerned.

Finally after several excruciatingly slow seconds, Alec hit his thighs. Magnus looked up at him and he could see his muscle strained under the effort of holding back. _Well we can't have that now can we?_

And Magnus rolled his hips up, making the Shadowhunter choke on his breath.

"Magnus," Alec whimpered in pleasure.

"Move Alec, God, move," Magnus pleaded as he repeated the rolling motion. He saw Alec nod and seconds later the Shadowhunter was moving inside him. Pleasure, heat and desire ran through his veins, and he wanted more. He brought his lips up to lick the side of Alec's neck and the sweet taste of chocolate exploded in his mouth as Alec hit him right on that bundle of nerves.

"Alec!" Magnus choked in pleasure against the boy's neck.

"Magnus," Alec responded pulling at his hair, sending flickers of pleasure through his heated body.

Then Magnus felt one of Alec's hands leave his hair to stroke his manhood and he was surprised at the intensity of the motion. Seconds later Alec hit that sweet spot again, and again and again, in time with the strokes.

"Magnus, I'm..." and seconds later he felt Alec came inside him, and the power of his release was so strong Magnus opened his eyes. Alec's head was thrown back in ecstasy, his eyes were closed and his neck was gloriously exposed. Magnus would forever cherish that expression of complete bliss. Alec looked like an angel, a marvelous, sexy, blue eyed angel.

Magnus felt Alec pull out of him, and he bit his lips to cover the whimper of need, he was still hard. He looked up at Alec who was looking down at him with a frustrated expression. Magnus knew why, Alec had always been a perfectionist, and it annoyed him that he'd come before Magnus.

Magnus was about to reassure him, that it was alright, that he would finish himself off, that it was Alec's first time on top, that practice would make it better. But he was stopped short went Alec bent down abruptly and wrapped his mouth around Magnus's arousal.

"Oh," Magnus shocked as Alec moved his mouth around him. It was obvious that Alec didn't know exactly what he was doing, but the feel of his hot wet mouth around him, the softness of his tongue, the sight of his head between his legs, was so erotic, Magnus couldn't hold back his cries of pleasure. He felt Alec's mouth move away from him and he whimpered. Magnus's caught Alec's gaze and was surprised when he saw the Shadowhunter's calculating one. What was he thinking about? Magnus wondered, and seconds later he knew. Alec took all of him, all the way to the base in a swift movement, and hollowed his cheeks.

Magnus was already so hard that seconds later he came in Alec's mouth, without warning the Shadowhunter. Electricity coursed through his body, flickers of lights behind his eyelids, all followed by the tingling sensation of his orgasm. He looked up at Alec with some effort and watched as the boy pulled himself away and passed a hand across his mouth to wipe off the mess.

Alec moved himself closer to Magnus and the warlock opened his arms so the Shadowhunter could nestle on top of him.

"Magnus, I'm sorry." Alec said hiding his face in the crook of Magnus's neck

"Trust me Alec, you have nothing to be sorry for, that was amazing."

"Still, I just..." Alec began, but Magnus cut across him.

"I know, but believe me, you have nothing, and I repeat nothing to be sorry for. Got it?"

"Yeah," Alec shifted closer to Magnus and added: "That massage table is really strong."

"That massage table as been altered by yours truly, so we could have all the wicked fun in the world without breaking it." Magnus replied with a small exhausted laugh.

"Smart," Alec yawned.

"Very smart indeed," Magnus yawned back.

The both of them fell asleep on the massage table, as the candles burned away creating a soft peaceful glow in the dark night

**A/N: Hello, so I hope you liked that... and sorry it took so long to update... exams...exams...exams... but now it's over *victory dance* **

**Thanks again to ****mychemicalbitchbot**** for **_**betaing**_** this chapter! You are very amazing and I thank you! ;) and for all of you who offered your help, thanks so much!**

**Reviews are like fuel to my writing... so is chocolate... but that's beside the point (or is it...)... Review? (It's a new review button OMG! *faints*)**

**Lots of love,**

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N : I'M ALIVE! ;) sorry it took so long, I'm lost in a cabin the woods (no joke... it's true) and only have a limited amount of electricity and internet... so can't always update or answer back reviews or PM's (I am trying my best, but so sorry, if I haven't answered you back...) **

**Thank you to Ilsena for still believing in me ;) AND a big THANK YOU to Alice for kicking my butt ;) *sends love***

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns Malec. Maya Angelou owns her poem. And I own nothing *pouts*. OH! And Ilsena owns the cherry idea ;)**

**IMPORTANT! Thanks for reviewing I haven't answered back due to constant internet problems... but I love you all like a crazy malec fangirl ;) so yeah... enjoy ;)**

**Beta-ed by the lovely michemicalbitchbot! ;) thank you so very much for doing this!**

La ville Lumière

Chapter 12: Under the Rainbow

_Touched by an Angel_

_We, unaccustomed to courage  
>exiles from delight<br>live coiled in shells of loneliness  
>until love leaves its high holy temple<br>and comes into our sight  
>to liberate us into life.<em>

_Love arrives  
>and in its train come ecstasies<br>old memories of pleasure  
>ancient histories of pain.<br>Yet if we are bold,  
>love strikes away the chains of fear<br>from our souls._

_We are weaned from our timidity  
>In the flush of love's light<br>we dare be brave  
>And suddenly we see<br>that love costs all we are  
>and will ever be.<br>Yet it is only love  
>which sets us free.<em>

**(A/N: 'Touched by an Angel' by Maya Angelou)**

Magnus walked into the bedroom where Alec lay across the bed, his dark brown hair a mess of curls and his deep blue eyes wide and alert.

"Hey, where were you?" he asked Magnus when the warlock walked in the room.

"I was in the kitchen fixing our lunch." Magnus said, a big smile on his tan face.

"Lunch? We didn't even have breakfast." Alec commented. Magnus laughed.

"If I ever doubted that you were a boy... well now I know. Only boys would notice we've missed out on breakfast, because we were so tired from our night of frivolities on the massage table." Magnus smirked, but Alec's smile only grew wider.

"So, you've just noticed now that I'm a boy... I'm slightly offended."

"That's not what I said," Magnus shook his head and walked to the bed straddling Alec's legs. "I said that _if_ I ever doubted you were a boy..."

"So you doubt my masculinity?" Alec asked with a soft laugh that shook his body and echoed through Magnus's.

"So what if I did? What would you do about it?" He asked pressing his nose to the side of Alec's face.

"This," Alec said and he bucked his hips upwards grinding them against Magnus's. The warlock moaned in response.

"Damn, Alec," Magnus growled with a playful smile.

"Fine, fine," the Shadowhunter said with a feverish smile, as Magnus detangled himself from him and took a seat beside the blue-eyed demon hunter.

"So darling, you must be wondering where I'm taking you next." Magnus said as they made their way towards the kitchen of their hotel suite.

"Yes, but wherever that is... we are not going there." Alec said, and Magnus watched as a mischievous smile spread on his angelic face.

"Excuse me?" Magnus asked shocked arching an eyebrow.

"You heard me; I want to take you some place special for lunch."

"But I took care of lunch." Magnus said gesturing to the table in the kitchen; it was covered in elegant bouquets and candles.

"What did you make?" Magnus watched in amusement as Alec stared at the empty plates in wonder.

"Nothing I was just going to make it appear from one of the restaurants nearby." Magnus shrugged, and Alec chuckled.

"Well, I also took care of lunch."

"Really, what did you make?" Magnus asked curious now.

"It's a surprise."

"Does it involve chocolate?" Magnus smirked when he saw Alec blush at the memory from the previous night.

"If I say yes, will you follow me without questions?"

"Yes," Magnus said after a few seconds of consideration. _Letting Alec take the lead should be fun_, he thought.

"Then yes." Magnus smiled as Alec pulled him in for a soft kiss. Alec's lips tasted like peppermint toothpaste and man. _Delicious_, Magnus thought as a shiver ran through his spine.

"So where do we go?" he asked Alec as they made their way towards the front door, to the elevators and down to the lobby.

"Some place nice, can I drive?" Alec said when they'd reached Magnus's car. The warlock smiled at the Nephilim and pulled out the silver keys that he handed to him with apprehension.

Magnus mounted the passenger side and watched as Alec started the car and pulled back into traffic. It was not long before they reached a place Magnus knew very well; the colors, the vivid beauty of the picture before him was like a fairy tale come to life. As Alec parked the car in one of the empty parking places Magnus's eyes widen at the sight before him. _Les Jardins du Luxembourg_, was a large patch of green land in the middle of Paris; with its many gardens, fountains, ice cream stands and famously known for its great amount of chairs placed here and there across the grounds. Magnus stepped out of the car and walked around to stand beside Alec who, like him, was lost in the beauty of the scenery.

"_Les Jardins du Luxembourg_," Magnus whispered in awe. It was one of his favorite places in Paris. He felt Alec's hand slide into his and he was momentarily shocked at the feeling, Alec was holding his hand... in public. He had to hold back the goofy grin that threatened to appear on his honey colored face.

"Yes, I thought you might like that," Alec said squeezing Magnus's hand softly, as he pulled the glittery warlock towards a particular spot right below a grand tree on the left side of the fountain of Medici – only one of the many fountains that harbored the gardens – and at the same time pulled out his steele.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked.

"Making lunch," he replied with a mysterious smile that sent jolts down Magnus's back.

"What's for lunch?" Magnus asked as Alec drew a small rune on the grass making the air around them shimmer. Magnus eyes widen slightly, there before him stood a red and white-checkered blanket with a wicker basket. Alec had prepared a picnic.

Magnus couldn't be happier then he was in that particular moment, a picnic in his favorite park, in the city of love with his boyfriend. He could die a happy man.

The sun was high in the sky since it was well past mid day, around them families were scattered on the grounds, kids were eating ice cream cones, elderly people were sitting on the famous _Jardins du Luxembourg's _chairs, and couples were sitting on the grass close to one another. It was like a movie scene, romantic and perfect. And to complete the picture Magnus was with one of the most intriguing and amazing people on Earth. It's true he found Alec to be very intriguing and different from other Shadowhunters, he was truly unique and he sparked in Magnus a feeling that the warlock had never truly experienced before. Yes, he had loved. Yes, he had hated, been jealous, happy, angry, and even sad. And yet when he was with Alec all those emotions were multiplied by an infinite number of times. When he was with Alec, he felt something he hadn't felt in years, he felt alive. When you live forever, and that death itself is but a distant echo, something that isn't to be feared, life becomes boring and somewhat empty. Magnus felt empty, until Alec came along and lit within him something that he thought he'd lost, the will to live. Not so much to live as in the desire to die, but more so the need to live life to the fullest, and to experience love to its greatest. Alec had changed him, and Magnus knew that now, whether he realized the extent of it or not, he knew that this little insignificant mortal Shadowhunter had marked him deeply for the rest of his life. Sadly, Magnus also knew that his life was significantly longer then Alec's would ever be, and thought he knew that, and thought he had made it his life's goal to try and accept it, he knew deep within himself that he wouldn't be able to do that, that he wouldn't be able to let go.

"So," Alec's shy voice brought Magnus back from his day-dreams and he looked towards his blue eyed lover with a small smile.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" and he truly believed it, more than Alec would ever imagine.

"You're not half bad yourself," Alec replied with a small smile.

"Is that so?" Magnus said suggestively, his eyes trailing down the Shadowhunter's body, almost as if he were seeing through his shirt.

"Want to eat?" Alec asked with a roll of his baby blues.

"Yes, what shall we feast on?" Magnus asked, forgetting for now the troubles of the future, so he could enjoy the present.

"Well... I don't know how to cook much... in fact the only thing I know how to make is a cheese sandwich, so that's what I did." Alec said, making Magnus laugh lightly.

"Ah! _Une baguette et un bon fromage quoi de mieux pour un après-midi avec l'amour de ma vie?_" **(A/N translation: A delicious cheese baguette with the love of my life, could anything be better?)**

"I have no idea what in the world you just said, but you sounded really hot," The comment made Magnus feel very lightheaded, as Alec did not compliment him. It just didn't happen, ever.

"You know, I think I like you more and more, the more time I spend with you," Magnus said, taking a bite of the cheese sandwich Alec handed him; the melted cheese on a French baguette turned out to be very tasty.

"Wine?" Alec asked pulling a bottle of red liquor from the basket. Magnus eyes widen slightly; who knew the shy, blushing, demon-killer was so romantic?

"Why yes, please," He answered with a wink and another bite of the delicious sandwich.

"Here," Alec said as he poured some of the rich liquid in a tall wine glass. Magnus watched with acute attention each movement the other boy made; as he began to pour himself a glass. When the bottle was placed on the ground and Magnus was half-way through his sandwich he looked around himself at the surroundings. _Les_ _Jardins du Luxembourg _was one of his favorite gardens and he loved the flowers, the fountains and the life that seemed to emanate from everything and anything that came in contact with the green pasture. He took another bite of the cheese sandwich and sighed happily.

"You know you make a pretty good cheese sandwich, considering that your sister can't cook cereal."

"You don't cook cereal."

"That's my point," Magnus said, taking the last bite of the homemade delicacy.

"Oh," Alec said with a soft smile, as he too finished his sandwich.

"Oh?"

"I made a dessert," Alec announced excitedly.

"You did... what is it?" Magnus asked smiling as the boy's enthusiasm sparked his own.

"Well, it's not crème brulé,"Alec said as he pulled out a bag filled with red little spheres and a fine paper rectangle.

"Cherries? And chocolate?" Magnus asked recognizing the fruit and the sweet.

"Yes, I always loved cherries and you always loved chocolate. It seemed logical."

"You know what's so sexy about you?" Magnus bent forward his eyes catching the blue ones, his tone flirtatious.

"No," Alec responded bluntly.

"Your nonsense logic confided in those sexy bicep and hidden behind those mesmerizing blue eyes,"

"Have some," Alec chuckled as he placed one of the cherries from the pot inside Magnus's opened mouth. Magnus bit the fruit and felt an explosion of cool flavor on his tongue and shivered. The sweet and sour taste of the fresh fruit made him feel tingly all over his body, and as the cold juice fell down his throat he licked his lips seductively.

Alec gulped and pulled back on the stalk he was still holding. Magnus extended his hand to retrieve it but Alec shook his dark locks and pulled the stalk in his mouth. The warlock stared curiously at him, and seconds later he laughed when Alec pulled out his tongue and on it laid the stalk twisted in a knot.

"My, my what a talented tongue you have, my dear _Alexander_." Magnus said suggestively, as he moved in closer to the dark haired boy.

"Better to kiss you with," Alec whispered against the warlock's lip, just than Magnus felt himself being pushed back towards the ground. Seconds later he felt Alec's lips on his and that glorious tongue probing his lips open. He shivered at Alec's taste, a mixture of sweet wine and dark chocolate.

Magnus pulled Alec closer on top of him, feeling the planes of his chest pressed against his own. It was pure ecstasy to have that body so close to his, so close Magnus felt himself surrounded by Alec, submerged in him. The smell of him, the feel of him, and the way his voice echoed through Magnus's body every time he moaned or sighed in pleasure.

Magnus trailed his hands down on the boy's body feeling his side and gliding them towards his back, where hard defined muscles rolled and moved under his delicate fingers. Finally he moved his hands to rest at the back of Alec's neck, and in that glorious ink black hair.

Magnus felt Alec's hands as they too moved from his sides to his hips, gliding down to draw intricate circles on his hipbones. Magnus shivered at the touch and deepened the kiss, his tongue engaging Alec's in a battle for dominance.

"_Franchement! Il y a des enfants ici!_" **(A/N translation: Honestly! They are some children here!)**

Magnus turned his head away from Alec and glared at the woman's shrieking voice. Her longue brown sundress was two sizes too small, and behind her Magnus could see two giggling children. Alec pushed away from Magnus and sat back down hastily a blush spreading on his face, as the lady left her head high her expression haughty and annoyed.

Magnus, still sprawled on the ground, looked up at Alec a smile spreading on his face. He caught the boy's eyes and the both of them rolled laughing on their backs. They laughed for a long time, just lying beside one another. It was magnificent. Magnus looked at Alec in surprise when he felt the Nephilim's calloused fingers winded together with his. Alec responded with a light squeeze, and Magnus smile and turned so he lay on top of the Shadowhunter. The smile only grew wider when he felt Alec sigh in pleasure under him. Still smiling, Magnus bent down and pressed his lips against Alec's. It was magic, real magic; the spark you feel in between two people who are made for each other. Magnus didn't feel hot and bothered, or needy, or hungry for Alec, no, he felt content and in love.

The two of them lay under the big tree, not so far from the Medeci fountain, their gaze locked and their minds lost in their own little piece of the universe.

**A/N: Fluffy and short! Shame on me... *goes to the shame corner***

**So updates might be slow cause of the whole stuck in the woods situation (and a slight writers block ;) But fear not I have not forgotten you or malec :) So thanks again for believing in me :) **

**NEXT CHAPTER! Will be a little... lemon-y :) What? Don't look at me like that! They are on vacation... so yah know... **

**And I don't deserve it so I won't ask for a review... damn... I just did... *face palm* **

**Lots of love,**

**Burning Crystal Eyes**

**p.s. I want to thank these people... **

**HikariMelody, Lizziemarie0529, ****mudkipluvr4ever****, ****asheepiage****, Ilsena, ChinaWolf, DisturbingEmily, GlimmerCreator and Mychemicalbitchbot :) thanks for reviewing sorry for not thanking you like I usually do in a personal note ;) hope you can forgive me and I hope (if you are still reading) that you enjoyed this chapter ;)**


End file.
